Rebirth
by Fisou
Summary: Sur le chemin de l'institut de Go, Hikaru aperçoit une personne partir en ambulance. Elle ressemble étrangement à Sai... C'est impossible, mais pourtant ! CHAP 13 et Epilogue !
1. Un an de solitude

Auteur : Fisou

Titre : Rebirth

Genre : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago

Base : Hikaru no Go

Note : Attention ! Contient des spoilers en ce qui concerne la fin d'Hikaru no Go !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  


Rebirth  
  


¤¤¤  
  


- Le Kami no Itte… Hikaru…

***

- Shindo !!! Trois fois que tu fais la même erreur !! Trois fois !!

- Toyaaaaa…

- Marre de perdre mon temps avec toi !!! T'écoutes même pas ce que je raconte !!

- Toyaaaaaaa !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le jeune garçon brun qui partit du salon de Go en premier. Hikaru Shindo pouvait vraiment l'énerver. Et dire que c'était ça, son rival. Akira enfila son manteau, et s'engouffra dans cette nuit hivernale. Un léger vent balayait son visage que la neige se mit à tomber doucement. Non, ce n'était pas demain la veille que Shindo allait le surpasser.

Akira remarqua une tache sombre sur le sol. Une feuille d'érable qu'il ramassa.

Une feuille morte ? En décembre ?

***

Il faisait simplement trop froid. Même recroquevillé dans un coin, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. A quoi bon, cela devait être sa punition pour avoir été aussi égoïste. Était-ce cela l'enfer ? La froideur de cette solitude valait bien la chaleur des flammes punitives. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

***

- Sai ?

- Hikaru, regarde, si tu joue ici, blanc perd de la liberté, tu vois ? Alors que toi tu as créé un œil, mais moi j'ai gagné du territoire. Tu comprends ?

- Sai !!!

Le fantôme ne semblait pas entendre les appels d'Hikaru. Il ne cessait de commenter leur dernier jeu, sans prêter attention à lui, son éventail ne cessant de circuler sur le goban, montrant les étoiles, les intersections, les faiblesses d'Hikaru. Ses faiblesses ses faiblesses ses faiblesses…

- Sai !!! C'est parce que je ne te laissais pas assez jouer, que tu es partit… ?

L'esprit releva enfin les yeux du goban, et fixa le jeune garçon d'un air affreusement triste et affolé.

- Hikaru ! Pourquoi as-tu dis ça !!! Si tu n'avais rien dit, je serais resté ! Pour toujours avec toi !! Pourquoi as-tu tout cassé !!! Hikaru !!!

Le corps de Sai fut inondé de lumière, il devenait transparent, peu à peu, regardant le goban à travers ses mains, tétanisé.

- Je ne veux pas, disparaître…

- Sai ! Sai !!! SAAIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! !

Hikaru se redressa d'un bon, en sueur et en larmes. Cela faisait un an que Sai était partit, et il refaisait toujours le même rêve. Ce rêve où il se voyait finir le jeu qu'il avait juste pu entamer avec Sai. Jeu que Sai se faisait un plaisir de rallonger, en coups et en explications, comme s'il savait que son existence se terminerait à la fin de ce dernier.

Hikaru mis longtemps à se calmer. S'essuyer les yeux une fois et reprendre sa respiration ne suffisaient pas. La perte de son meilleur ami et sensei était de loin la plus dure épreuve qu'il avait à subir. Se consoler aussi facilement après une telle nuit lui était impossible.

Au fait, quelle heure était-il ? Les rayons de la lune pouvaient lui dire qu'il faisait nuit, ce que confirma son réveil : 5h32 du matin. Le blond soupira.

- Sai, t'es insupportable… Sai…

Sai…

Hikaru jeta un œil sur le goban éclairé par un rayon de Lune. Quand il avait rencontré Sai, le fantôme reposait dans le goban qu'il partageait avec Torajiro. Si seulement il pouvait être dans celui-ci maintenant ! Shindo ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il scrutait son goban du regard, il avait même demandé à d'autres de le faire à sa place, afin de trouver une larme ou une tache de sang, d'encre, de bave… De n'importe quoi en fait ! Il avait été jusqu'à le frotter en demandant à Sai de sortir, suivant les images d'un de ses rêves. Une suite d'échecs cuisants bien entendu. Mais même faible et vacillante, une lueur d'espoir brûlait toujours en lui. Après tout il avait rencontré Sai, il était bien en droit de croire aux miracles, même si Dieu l'avait trahit en lui enlevant son meilleur ami.

Le jeune garçon se leva de son lit, à pattes de velour, puis s'installa devant son goban. Ses mains saisirent doucement les boîtes de pierres, qui furent installées à ses côtés, puis le goban fut légèrement épousseté. Hikaru saisit une pierre noire qui brilla à la lumière de la Lune, et la plaça, au même endroit que Sai lui avait indiqué, dans son rêve et dans la réalité. Il allait rejouer cette dernière partie jusqu'à la fin. Sai était dans son Go, il serait son propre adversaire.

***

- HIKARUUUU ! ! !

Le garçon se déboucha les oreilles, attrapa son sac en bandoulière, puis descendit l'escalier. Il s'était douché et habillé depuis belle lurette, sa partie ayant pris fin une heure plus tôt. Sai avait gagné. Sai gagnait toujours, à cette partie jouée comme dans son rêve. Il se souvenait si bien de chacun de ces mouvements, pourtant la partie évoluait chaque nuit, comme si Sai continuait d'enseigner le Go à son disciple.

Hikaru essuya la larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue. Il pouvait encore sentir la présence de Sai à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il sentait quelqu'un derrière lui, il se retournait souvent, dans l'espoir de retrouver son ami, souriant. C'était absurde, Sai avait un charisme que personne ne pouvait posséder, unique en son genre, comme lui.

- J'y vais m'man ! Je vais chez Waya ce soir, m'attend pas pour manger !

Il sortit une nouvelle fois sans déjeuner, sous les protestations de sa mère. Un match l'attendait au centre, contre un pro de 5ème Dan. Hikaru était devenu 2ème Dan. C'était faisable. Après il devait passer la journée avec Waya dans le salon de Go où jouait Kawai-san.

Le vent déposa une feuille d'érable à ses pieds. Le blond la ramassa, troublé, puis la mis dans sa poche. Elle lui porterait certainement chance ! Un sourire triste ourla doucement ses lèvres. Le vent souffla plus fort, et le garçon entendit le cri d'une sirène d'ambulance qui approchait. Il leva les yeux, puis couru vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant une allée sans issue. Il entendait les commentaires fais à voix haute pour la plupart.

- Si jeune…

- Il n'est pas mort ? Par ce froid ? C'est un miracle !!

- Il ? Ce n'est pas une femme ?

Hikaru haussa un sourcil. Il avait souvent fait une remarque du même genre à une époque pas si lointaine.

L'ambulance se gara non loin, et les médecins créèrent un passage parmi les gens, pour ramener vers eux la personne en détresse. Hikaru se fraya un chemin non loin de l'ambulance. Des feuilles d'érable et des androgynes qui se baladent… Et si… ?

Il secoua immédiatement la tête. C'était impossible que Sai arrive là, comme une fleur, posé sur la neige. Ou plutôt déposé ici par le vent, tel une feuille d'érable perdue en hiver. Le jeune garçon faillit faire demi-tour, s'insultant de sa stupidité, lorsqu'il les vit, les longues mèches noir-bleutées qui dépassaient des couvertures chauffantes de la civière. Hikaru resta quelques secondes sans réagir. Le visage de cette personne était caché par un masque à oxygène, mais…

- Allons-y, doucement ! s'exclama une ambulancière qui se préparait à charger la civière dans le véhicule. A trois ! Un…Deux…Trois !!!

Hikaru réussit enfin à articuler une syllabe.

- Sai…

Puis l'adrénaline monta en flèche dans son organisme. Ça ne pouvait être que lui !

- SAI ! ! !

Mais il était trop tard, l'ambulance était refermée, et partit. Il se précipita à sa poursuite, mais s'arrêta vite, distancé, et choqué.

Sa partie, il devait y aller. Il la gagnerait, puis irait annoncer sa victoire à Sai ! Il allait le retrouver cette fois !!!

A suivre… 

Sai qui lit par dessus l'épaule de Fisou : J'ai l'impression d'être un peu le centre de ce chapitre…

Fisou : C'est bien le but ! ^_^

Sai : OUAAAAIIIS !!!! *enfile son T-shirt « CalinPower »*

Voix Lointaine : SAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! !

Sai : HIKARUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Fisou : SAIII ! ! ! Cache-toi !!!

Sai : Euh ? *se déguise en Simba et va sur le lit de Fisou*

Hikaru, arrive en courant, freine dans le mur : *PUM ! ! !* Itaï…

Fisou : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau là au juste ? A part laisser ton empreinte corporelle dans ma maison ?

Hikaru, se décroche du placo, un sparadrap sur la tête : Je m'entraîne pour le prochain chapitre…

Fisou : T'as raison ! C'est bien ça !

Hikaru, regardant le Simba : Il a pas un peu grossi lui ?

Fisou : Mais nan voyons ! C'est un nouveau ! L'autre était tout pas bien, alors j'ai pris celui-là pour… *regarde le Simba de son œil droit lubrique*…m'amuser !

Simba qui déglutit péniblement, priant les Dieux de lui permettre de partir sain et sauf, ou alors de le munir d'une ceinture de chasteté…


	2. A la recherche de Sai

Auteur : Fisou

Titre : Rebirth

Genre : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago

Base : Hikaru no Go

Note : Chapitre un peu court, mais je trouvais ça bien comme fin ^-^ N'empêche que ce sale chapitre m'a fait bouffer des nouilles chinoises à 1h du mat' !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  


Rebirth  
  


¤¤¤  
  


- Je… j'abandonne.

- OUAAAIIIS !!! Euh pardon, pardon !

Hikaru rangea ses pierres à la vitesse grand V. Il était le premier à avoir terminé. La partie avait duré moins de deux heures. Il alla enregistrer les résultats et fila dans la cabine téléphonique du centre.

Un bottin ! Ouais !

Hikaru téléphona à tous les hôpitaux de Tokyo, afin se savoir s'ils soignaient cet homme retrouvé dans la neige ce matin.

- Raaaah ! Bien-sûr ça sera le dernier !!!

Le blond grogna et composa enfin le dernier numéro, auquel il demanda encore et toujours la même chose. Ce à quoi il lui fut répondu :

- Désolée, mais nous ne donnons pas ce genre d'informations.

- VOUS PLAISANTEZ ? ! ! ! !

- Non, Monsieur, désolée. Tuuut tuuut tuuut tuuut….

- MERDEUH ! ! ! !

Ogata surgit derrière lui.

- Et bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Hikaru hurla sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Dites à Waya que je ne peux pas venir ce soir !!!

Sur ce, il partit en courant, décidé à se rendre à ce dernier hôpital.

***

Hikaru soupira en refermant la porte de l'hôpital derrière lui. Il était déçu. Heureux mais déçu. Heureux parce que Sai allait bien, et que ça devait vraiment être lui, comme sa description concordait parfaitement avec celle du patient. Mais déçu parce que Sai avait quitté l'hôpital. L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux. Et s'il était de nouveau partit pour toujours ?? Et c'était là qu'une question lui sauta enfin aux yeux : Depuis quand est-ce qu'un fantôme va à l'hôpital se faire soigner ?

Il mit sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et attrapa sa seconde feuille d'érable. Celle qu'il avait trouvée sur le lit d'hôpital de Sai. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, mais c'était aussi trop beau pour être vrai…

Le génie du Go rentra chez lui en courant, balança son sac dans sa chambre, descendit les escaliers boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, et fila dehors. S'il devait parcourir tout Tokyo pour retrouver son ami, il le ferait. Déjà il n'était pas autour de l'hôpital. Était-il peut-être déjà dans le coin, qui sait ? En tout cas, Hikaru se sentait bien motivé ! Et ce n'était pas les nuages noirs se profilant à l'horizon qui allaient lui entamer le moral !

Mais par où allait-il entamer ses recherches, hein ? Et si Sai rentrait à la maison pendant son absence ???

- Daaaaah !!!

Le garçon refit un saut chez lui. La maison était toujours vide, sa mère étant partie en courses, certainement. Hikaru attrapa un stylo bleu ainsi qu'un bloc de post-it, sur lequel il écrivit ce message : « Sai, si je ne suis pas là quand tu rentres, attends-moi ici ! »

Il ressortit et colla ceci sur la porte d'entrée, espérant que Sai n'aurait pas à l'attendre sous le mauvais temps qui se préparait. Enfin Hikaru repris sa quête du Sai perdu, avec la même fougue, la même foi qu'un an auparavant. Visitant chaque coin qu'il connaissait avec Sai, demandant aux passants s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. 

Niet. Rien, aucune trace…

***

Le désespoir commençait à se faire sentir, lorsque l'odeur des ramens ramena Hikaru de ses sombres pensées. L'adolescent leva les yeux et les fixèrent sur la devanture du restaurant. Cet endroit était rempli de souvenirs avec Sai… De plus son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Autant manger un peu, d'autant qu'il commençait à légèrement pleuvoir.

Il poussa la porte de l'établissement, et fut aussitôt accueillit par l'odeur de cette nourriture qu'il appréciait tant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses baguettes de bois jouaient distraitement dans les nouilles. Hikaru était dans un moment de réflexion intense… Irait-il aux toilettes ? La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça ici, il s'était fait piquer son plat… La pluie tomba plus fort, comme pour l'aider à se décider. Le semi-blond se leva brusquement et sprinta jusqu'à sa destination, avec l'espoir d'en revenir non pas vivant, mais son bol de ramens plein toujours au même endroit.

Effectivement, à son retour, il pu constater avec satisfaction que son repas était toujours à a bonne place. Il alla s'asseoir, bientôt rejoint par le serveur.

- Excusez-moi… fit poliment ce dernier. Hikaru Shindo ? Il y a un individu louche qui vous cherche.

Le susnommé faillit s'étouffer avec ses ramens. Il avala avant de répondre.

- Sai ??

C'était la première idée qui lui était venue en tête.

- Un gars avec des cheveux noirs, hyper longs ? Il est partit par où ??!!

« A droite » furent les seules paroles que le serveur eut le temps de prononcer avant de voir un jeune prodige du Go s'élancer prestement vers la sortie en lançant un : « Je paierais plus tard !! »

Hikaru fit un dérapage contrôlé sur le trottoir mouillé, en amorçant un virage sur la droite. Au loin, au bout de la rue, il lui avait semblé voir quelques mèches brunes virer vers la gauche.

- SAAAAIIII ! ! ! ! ! !

Le jeune garçon sprinta, manquant de tomber sur le trottoir glissant, et tourna à gauche, s'arrêtant cette fois grâce au mur dans lequel il s'écrasa.

Une voix douce et éreintée s'éleva péniblement à quelques mètres de l'ado, brouillée par la pluie dont le martèlement des gouttes avait pris une cadence infernale.

- Hika…ru…

Hikaru qui avait maintenant peur de se sortir la tête du mur, et de voir la personne lui adressant si faiblement la parole. Mais il pris son courage à deux mains, et fixa son regard kaki sur la silhouette à genoux sur le trottoir, habillée simplement d'un pyjama et d'un peignoir d'hôpital.

- Sai ?

Il ne le voyait que de dos, mais ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ce jeune homme dont les cheveux trempés épousaient la frêle carrure. Il le vit qui tanguait dangereusement, et dans un réflexe, alla l'attraper par les épaules. Même s'ils pouvaient se toucher lorsque Sai était un fantôme, Hikaru sentait quelque chose de différent. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami et le serra contre lui. Il sentit quelque chose. Un torse qui s'élevait doucement à chaque inspiration, puis les battements sourds d'un cœur. Le cœur de Sai… Il était vraiment vivant, alors ?

Hikaru avait envie de danser au milieu de la rue, d'arrêter tout le monde pour leur faire part de sa joie immense. Mais il sentait son compagnon faiblir entre ses bras.

- Allez Sai, rentrons.

A suivre… 

Sai : Ouais ! Ouais ouais ouais !!!

Fisou : Dis-moi, t'es content de te faire tripoter par Hikaru, où c'est de te voir qui te met dans cet état ?

Sai : Tripoter ?! Par Hikaru ? YAAAAAH ! ! ! !

Hikaru, arrive en courant : YAAAAAH ! ! ! ! Non j'ai pas fais exprès ! C'est pas moi je le jure ! Je rembourserai !!

Fisou, surprise : On parlait juste du fait que je devrais peut-être rajouter l'étiquette Yaoi, vu le calinou que tu fais à ton Ptit Sai !

Hikaru : NANI ?!

Sai, déguisé en bisounours : Remarque c'est normal, je suis siiii mignon !!!

Fisou : Sai, tu baisse dans mon estime là…

Sai : Mais nooon… Regarde moi *désigne bien son costume* Comment pourrais-je entretenir une relation amoureuse avec un type pareil ? Hikaru ne me laisse jamais faire ce que je veux !!!

Fisou : Mais là c'est lui qui te tripote…*s'avance vers le demi-blond les poings sur les hanches*

Hikaru : *croise les index* Vade retro ! Satanas !!!

Fisou : « Merde, il m'a reconnue » Allez, rentre chez ta mère !!!

Hikaru : Oki M'dam !

Fisou : Bon, donc, chapitre 3 dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ! Et puis coucou Dodie !!! Sai ! Viens faire coucou à Dodie !

Sai, toujours en bisounours : *la face collée contre l'écran* Coupineeuuh !!!!

Fisou : Voilà il est content ^^ Comment rendre un Sai heureux…


	3. Le mot de trop

Auteur : Fisou

Titre : Rebirth

Genre : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago

Base : Hikaru no Go

Note : Non ça ne tourne pas au Yaoi ! Ok c'est assez ambiguë pour les esprit mal tournés p  
  


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  


Rebirth  
  


¤¤¤  
  


Hikaru méditait.

Il était assit à côté de son lit, contemplant un Sai endormit à qui il avait mit un des pyjamas trop larges de son père, et enrobé les longs cheveux bruns dans une serviette. Il aurait préféré les lui sécher au sèche-cheveux, mais son ami ne tenait plus debout. Lui aussi avait trotté à travers Tokyo après s'être enfuit de l'hôpital dans un état plutôt chaotique. Il était à la recherche d'Hikaru.

Ce dernier soupira, regardant la pluie qui battait toujours les vitres closes de sa chambre. Maintenant que Sai était là, il n'avait plus qu'une peur, c'était qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Et s'il n'attrapait pas une pneumonie sur ce coup là… Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux finalement si sa mère l'avait découvert. Mais elle n'était même pas là pour le faire. Comme son fils l'avait prévenue qu'il rentrerait tard, elle était sortie chez une amie. C'était ce que disait le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Sai tremblait de froid entre ses draps. Hikaru posa sur lui des yeux inquiets.

- C'est bon t'as gagné…

L'adolescent se glissa aux côtés de son ami frigorifié, et se colla contre lui, espérant le réchauffer suffisamment. Les tremblements de Sai se calmaient doucement, une amorce de sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hikaru, qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

***

- HIKARUUUUUU !!!!

Le garçon ouvrit un œil, puis entendis les pas de sa mère dans les escaliers. Des bras se resserrèrent autour de lui, ceux de Sai.

- Ahhhh !!!

Hikaru sauta de son lit et recouvrit Sai des couvertures.

- Toi tu ne bouges pas tu ne dis rien !!

Sai n'était certainement pas réveillé, mais il ne se donna pas la peine de vérifier, c'était une situation d'urgence !!! Il voulu se jeter hors de sa chambre, mais sa mère ouvrit la porte avant lui.

- C'est Waya au téléphone pour toi ! expliqua-t-elle en lui donna le combiné. 

- Ok merci M'man !!

Il essaya de refermer la porte, mais sa mère passa dans la pièce.

- Je vais faire ton lit en attendant. Il est tout en désordre…

- Noooon !!!! Ne t'inquiètes pas !!! Je le ferai moi-même !! Allez, laisse-moi parler à Waya !!

Tout en parlant, il avait pris sa mère par les épaules et la conduisait dans le couloir. Sai commençait à s'agiter doucement sous les draps, signe de son réveil imminent. L'ado à moitié blond réussit à faire sortir sa mère, malgré ses protestations. Il s'adossa à la porte et soupira fortement, puis se rendit compte de son ami qui beuglait dans le téléphone.

- Wayaaaa !!! Excuse-moi !!!

- Ah enfin je te tiens toi !!! s'écria le rouquin. Tu faisais quoi hier ? J'avais acheté des plats à faire chauffer au micro-ondes rien que pour toi !!!

- Caaaaaaalme-toi ! Pourquoi j'aurais du te dire où j'allais ?!

- Tu devais venir chez moi BAKA ! ! !

- Ah bon ? Aaaaaaaah oui !!!! J'avais oublié !!!

- OUBLIE ?!

- Oops… Ben faut, dire… J'ai eut un petit contretemps hier…

Hikaru ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait laissé son contretemps sous les couvertures !! Il se précipita vers son lit et libéra Sai, qui en fait dormait comme un bébé, le pouce dans la bouche. Sauf qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du bord du lit…

- Quoi comme contretemps ?

- Je te raconterai plus tard !!

…jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe !!

- SAI ! ! ! s'exclama Hikaru.

- Sai ? fit un Waya étonné, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Aaaahh !! Waya, je te laisse ! On s'appelle on s'fait une bouffe ok ? Tchao !!

Il raccrocha et souffla un bon coup. Sai se redressa en se frottant la tête, puis posa son regard améthyste sur le garçon devant lui.

-…

-…

-……………………

-……………………………….

- HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! ! hurla l'ex fantôme en se jetant sur son disciple, et le faisant tomber à la renverse, accompagné d'une tempête de coeurs.

- T'es lourd SAIIII !!!!

Le jeune homme se releva vivement, laissant le plus jeune reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu n'es pas content de me revoiiiiiiir !!!!!!!! pleura Sai, deux rivières de larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Si bien-sur que si, déclara calmement Hikaru. C'est juste que c'est inattendu. J'avais perdu tout espoir de te revoir, avant hier. Je me cachais derrière des pensées telles que « Sai est dans mon Go ! » Ce n'était pas comme si tu avais complètement disparut, tu étais toujours à côté de moi, en quelques sortes.

Le blond essuya rapidement de ses yeux les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler.

- Maintenant que tu es là, je me rends compte que je me voilais la face, continuait-il. Sai, s'il te plait… Dis-moi que tu ne vas plus repartir ! Sai s'il te plait !

Le brun sourit et entraîna son ami entre ses bras, sans aucune douceur, et le serra contre lui.

- Hikaru, j'ai prié… J'ai prié les Dieux pour avoir cette vie. Sous n'importe quelle forme qu'elle puisse être. Ils ont aussi entendu tes prières. Alors ils m'ont donné ce corps, ce corps mortel, pour reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais achevée. Et cela à tes côtés. Pas parce qu'ils me l'ont ordonné, mais parce que je l'ai voulu ainsi. Alors que j'avais le choix entre affronter mon époque, ou la tienne. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chance !

- Ça veut dire que tu restes ?

- Oui Hikaru, je reste !

Le jeune prodige du Go sourit à son tour.

- Bienvenu à la maison Sai.

***

- Bon, il va falloir te traîner acheter des vêtements ! T'as de la chance que j'aie gagné de l'argent avec mes parties !!!

- De Go ? Tu parles de Go Hikaru ? T'es de quel niveau ? On va jouer hein ? On va jouer ?

- Le plus urgent d'abord !!!

- Mais c'est le plus urgent Hikaru !!!

L'adolescent soupira et fixa son ami.

- D' accord, mais tu joueras de toute ta force contre moi.

- Mais… Hikaru ? fit Sai en ouvrant de grands yeux perdus.

- J'ai vu les kifus de Torajiro au centre de Go. Autrement dit les tiens. Je veux revoir ce que j'ai vu sur ces papiers. Je veux voir le vrai joueur Sai.

- Hem… D'accord Hikaru… Si c'est cela que tu souhaites… Allons'y !!!!

- Cool !

Hikaru s'installa d'un côté du goban, et regarda un Sai en pyjama faire de même. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- Tu fais nigiri, Sai ?

- Hum ?

- Oui ! Tu peux maintenant !!

- Ohhhh !!! C'est vrai ça !!! Hihihi !!

Sai frappa dans ses mains, puis attrapa une boite de pierres, suivit d'Hikaru, puis l'ouvrit. Sa main s'arrêta au-dessus des pierres. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était pas ça. Mais depuis mille ans ses mains n'avaient pas plongé dans de telles boites, ses doigts n'avaient pas tenu ces pierres.

Il hésita encore quelques instants puis plongea ses mains fines dans le réceptacle en bois, savourant le contact des pierres sur sa peau. Il porta son autre main à ses lèvres pour masquer son émotion, mais ne pouvait pas en empêcher le léger tremblement.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Hikaru qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais le regardait avec tendresse et amusement. Il pensait comprendre un peu ce que son ami ressentait en cet instant, mais se rendit compte qu'il devait en être loin. Il s'aperçut que Sai essayait de parler, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis empoigna quelques pierres d'un air décidé et les posa sur le goban. Hikaru en posa une, Sai en avait posé six. Il gardait donc les pierres noires. Tant mieux. Avec Torajiro il avait l'habitude de jouer avec noir.

- Bien ! Bonne chance Sai ! s'exclama Hikaru sur un ton enjoué.

- Oui ! Bonne chance Hikaru !

Sai pris une pierre noire entre son majeur et son index, et la disposa sur le goban d'un geste sûr de lui.

***

- Ahhh !!! T'y as été fort !!!

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de jouer avec toute ma force Hikaru.

- Mais le jeu n'a même pas duré une heure !!

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux…

Les deux joueurs de Go soupirèrent à l'unissons.

- Bon, allons t'acheter des habits… Ma mère est ici, tu seras discret hein ?!

- On verra…

- Très sécurisant ça…

Hikaru se leva alla chercher un manteau pour Sai. Il lui trouva une doudoune jaune à capuche, pas vraiment assortie avec le bas de pyjama bleu pâle. Mais comme rien d'autre n'était assez grand, il devait se contenter de ça.

- Oh ! Oh Hikaru ! C'est tout mou ! Oh regarde ! Mes cheveux dépassent en dessous !!!

- C'est normal t'as vu la taille qu'ils ont ? dit Hikaru avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier que sa mère n'était pas dans les parages. C'est bon Sai ! On y va dépêche !!

- Oui ! Hikaru !

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la chambre comme des voleurs, et sortirent. Mais au dernier moment…

- Hikaru ??

Le susnommé rentra chez lui et ferma la porte au nez de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a M'man ?!

- Où vas-tu encore ?

- Me promener !! Je ne rentre pas pour manger !!

Sur ce, il sortit illico, fonçant dans Sai qui se retrouva avec lui, les quatre fers en l'air.

- Sai !! Ça t'arrive de bouger ? pesta Hikaru en se relevant. Je peux plus passer à travers toi je te rappelle !! Tu vas bien au moins ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ça va Hikaru…

- Commence pas à déprimer s'il te plait…

- Hikaru ? l'interpella encore sa mère depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Avec qui est-ce que tu parles ?

- Personne Maman ! Je parle tout seul !! s'exclama-t-il tout haut avant d'ajouter à voix basse : Arg ! Viens Sai ! On y va !!

- Oui !!

***

- Et ça là ? Cette chose rose qui brille ! Ça ne m'irait pas Hikaru ?

- Sai, en te changeant hier j'aurais pourtant juré que tu étais un garçon…

- Et alors ? Quel est le mal pour un garçon de porter du rose ?

- C'est une couleur pour les filles. De plus ça c'est un débardeur ! C'est fait pour les filles !!

- Ah bon…

- Le mieux pour toi ce sera de prendre des jeans, des t-shirts et des pulls.

- Comme le pull avec le petit chat là-bas ?

- C'est du quatre ans Sai !!! s'écria un Hikaru en passe de s'énerver.

- Mais j'ai toujours aimé les chats !!

Hikaru traîna Sai au rayon des pantalons, des jeans plus précisément. Il en choisit quelques-uns uns puis regarda son sensei.

- Tu fais quelle taille Sai ?

- Quelle taille ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, t'as jamais essayé. Tiens, du 38 et du 40. Essaie ça, ordonna-t-il.

- Je vais dans les petites pièces et je ferme bien le rideau c'est ça ?

- C'est exact Sai !!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hikaru du entrer dans la cabine de Sai pour lui apprendre à s'habiller. Sai qui se mit bientôt à courir à travers le magasin de vêtements avec son jean taille 38.

- Les T-shirts Hikaru ! Les T-shirt ! J'en veux un blanc, un bleu et un noir ! Oh et puis un vert ! Et puis un rouge aussi ! Et puis le truc à carreaux là !! Oh et ce pull gris avec le V blanc dessus !! Et le manteau Adadas !! Et ce truc tout doux là !!

Hikaru se devait de le suivre au travers du magasin pour choisir la bonne taille à tous les vêtements que son ami voulait dans sa garde-robe. Seulement il lui fallait être très rapide, car Sai allait très vite d'un article à un autre, sans prendre le temps d'attendre qu'Hikaru ai remis son désordre en place. Et allez savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva avec un boa en plumes autour du cou…

- SAI ! Ça suffit !!! Chaussures maintenant !!

- Mais… Hikaru !!

- Chaussures !!

- Hai !

Le brun trotta jusqu'à l'endroit que venait de lui désigner Hikaru, qui lui croulait sous les vêtements, les cinq pantalons, les dix T-shirts, les sept pulls la sur-chemise à carreaux et le blouson Adadas. Une vendeuse vint à son secours et le débarrassa de ses achats qu'elle amena à la caisse. Il la remercia avec ferveur puis rejoint rapidement Sai qui ouvrait toutes les boîtes de chaussures.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!!!

- Je veux les mêmes que toi Hikaru !!!

Le jeune garçon regarda ses chaussures beiges, banales. Le modèle de l'année précédente qui ne se faisait plus… Il scruta le rayon du regard, puis attrapa une boite de chaussures blanches.

- Elles sont mieux celles-là !! Allez assieds-toi et ne bouge plus pendant que je range. Ou alors enfile ces chaussures tiens !

Sai regarda le blond deux secondes puis obtempéra d'un simple « Ok » Hikaru rangea donc toutes les boîtes de chaussures, puis regarda son ami à l'œuvre. Au moins il arrivait à faire ses lacets. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant du fait qu'il avait eut l'occasion de voir Hikaru le faire plusieurs centaines de fois.

- Essaie de marcher avec ? C'est du 40 ça devrait t'aller mais…

- Je flotte un peu dedans…

- C'est normal, c'est la place pour les chaussettes !!

- Chaussettes ? Oh Hikaru j'en ai vu là-bas avec des grenouilles !!! Je les veux !!!

- Ok on va les chercher !

***

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sai vêtu de son jeans, de son T-shirt blanc, et son sweat gris et de son manteau Adadas, sans oublier ses chaussettes grenouille et ses chaussures blanches, et Hikaru dont les paupières s'ornaient de bleu et l'estomac gargouillait chacun ayant ses paquets à porter, étaient prêts à affronter une nouvelle épreuve : le restaurant de ramens. Enfin, Sai se faisait une joie d'y aller, mais son élève craignait le pire. Depuis combien de temps Sai n'avait-il pas ressentit le sens du goût ? Et s'il se mettait à hurler et à sauter partout comme il en avait l'habitude ? Il n'était plus invisible là…

- Allez Hikaru ! On y va Hikaru !! Allez ! Allez Hikaru !!!

- Oui, c'est partit … !

Sai ouvrit la porte et alla s'asseoir comme un V1, tout sourire, attendant un Hikaru passablement fatigué de son après-midi.

- J'ai faim Hikaru !! Tu te rends comptes ? J'ai faim !!! Moi !!!

- Oui, et ça va arriver souvent maintenant !! Alors calme-toi, ils m'ont dit quand tu es venu hier soir qu'ils te trouvaient louche !

- Moi louche ?

- Oui toi louche !

- Pff, quel manque d'éducation…

Hikaru se mit à rire juste avant l'arrivée du serveur. Il commanda le même plat pour tous les deux, avec plein de serviettes si possible. Avec Sai on ne savait jamais…

- Sai, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Le Sai en question était en train de rebondir sur la banquette où il était assis.

- Écoute le petit bruit que ça fait Hikaru !!! Boing ! Boing !

- Sai…

Le serveur arriva, et déposa les plats commandés. Sai le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme s'il était la sainte vierge en personne jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, puis posa ses yeux sur son bol de ramens.

- Manger ! s'exclama Sai en saisissant les baguettes et enfournant les nouilles.

- Oui Sai, manger… fit Hikaru.

- Oui Sai, manger ? répéta une voix derrière Hikaru qui n'était que trop bien connue par les deux garçons.

Sai aspira sa bouchée de nouilles jusqu'au bout sans quitter le nouveau venu du regard, alors qu'Hikaru, mortifié, se retournait lentement pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de…

- Waya… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu manger.

- Mais je croyais que tu préférais les sushis ?

- J'ai le droit de manger autre chose que des sushis !!! s'écria-t-il en prenant place à côté du blond. Bon, si tu nous présentais maintenant ? T'es mal élevé comme gosse Shindo !!

- Euh… Et bien…

Hikaru porta son regard sur un Sai rouge tomate, les joues gonflées de ramens, le regard fixe et la larme au coin de l'œil.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Sai !!!

Le jeune homme avala enfin sa nourriture, puis explosa, des coeurs dans les yeux et les bras battant l'air comme deux moulins à vent.

- HIKARUUUU ! ! ! J'en veux encore !!! Je veux tous les plats de la carte !!!

- Tais-toi !!! On va se faire remarquer !!!

- C'est déjà fait… remarqua platement Waya.

Sai se rendit compte que le restaurant tout entier les regardait, et se remit bien sagement sur son siège à fixer son bol.

- Fini déjà ça, on verra si tu peux ingurgiter plus…

- D'accord, Hikaru… obtempéra le brun avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Sai ? l'appela Waya avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Le petit Hikaru se rendit compte de l'horreur de la situation. Il perdit mystérieusement le control de ses baguettes qui atterrirent sous la table voisine.

- Sai, c'est bien ton nom ? Moi c'est Waya. Ravi de te rencontrer !

A suivre… 

Fisou : Ayé !!! J'ai fini !!!

Sai : Hum, ça fait du bien de voir que l'on est connu !! ^___^

Fisou : Oui, bientôt tu auras tout un groupe de filles à tes trousses qui se vendront à toi…

Sai : C'est plein de mauvaises connotations ça…

Fisou : Je sais je sais… Mais tu les laisseras faire et tu me donneras l'argent !

Sai : C'est toi qui me vends là non ?

Fisou : Quel sens de l'observation ! ^___________^ 

Sai : Mais je ne suis pas un objet sexuel !! Je suis un Sai liiiiiiiiiiibre !!!

Fisou : Pas depuis que tu portes mon insigne sur la fesse gauche ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vendrais que des clones de toi, et qu'aux personnes qui feront des reviews !

Sai : Kami-sama… ( Mon Dieu )


	4. Un truc qui monte

Auteur : Fisou

Titre : Rebirth

Genre : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago

Base : Hikaru no Go

Note : Je vous préviens, j'aime pas ce chapitre… .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  


Rebirth  
  


¤¤¤

Sai regardait le rouquin à la coiffure en pétard, des cœurs dans les yeux, sans comprendre le moins du monde la gravité de la situation.

- Waya tu te souviens de m…SRLOUMPH !!!

Hikaru venait de lui enfourner ramens et baguettes, dans l'intention de le faire taire. Waya avait toujours eut des doutes quant à sa relation avec le Sai d'Internet. S'il découvrait que ce Sai était le garçon inconstant en face de lui, ça allait créer des problèmes. Il retira ses baguettes et l'ex-fantôme avala sa bouchée.

- Hikaru, tu n'es pas drôle !!

- Finis tes ramens et on y va, Fujiwara-san.

A entendre Hikaru l'appeler ainsi, Sai en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Méchant !!! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchaaaaant !!!!

A nouveau tout le restaurant les regardait. La tête du demi-blond s'encastra dans la table.

- Il a raison Shindo-kun. Tu devrais lui dire que c'est pour me cacher qu'il est Le Sai du net, exposa Waya.

- C'est vrai Hikaru ?! S'exclama Sai, l'espoir ayant soudain remplacé la tristesse dans son cœur.

- NON !!! s'écria Hikaru sur la défensive.

- Non ??? pleura Sai.

- Non que t'es le Sai d'Internet !!

- Mais pourquoi Hikaru ?!

- C'est pourtant bien lui non ? demanda innocemment Waya.

- Oui mais… !

- Grillé… ricana le roux.

- Maiiiiis !!!! Sai dis quelque chose !!! supplia Hikaru.

- Non…

- Traître !!!

Le jeune homme se désintéressa totalement de son élève, le bol de ramens étant bien plus intéressant pour l'instant. Tout en mangeant, il releva les yeux vers un Waya qui semblait le fixer depuis un moment, et brûlait de lui demander quelque chose, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

- Ça te dirait de faire une partie avec moi ?

- Maintenant ! s'exclama Sai en se levant et embarquant Waya par le poignet.

- STOOOOP !!!! PAS QUESTION !!! furent les cris d'un Hikaru en furie.

- Hikaru ! se défendit le brun. Moi aussi je veux jouer !! J'ai pas l'intention de jouer contre toi toute ma vie !!

Le blond plissa les yeux, et se fut le commencement d'une guerre du regard entre les deux garçons, l'un assis à sa table, et l'autre bloquant l'entrée du restaurant.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence étouffant et de honte de voir toutes les paires d'yeux braqués sur eux, Waya ouvrit la bouche.

- Shindo, si t'as si peur que je te vole ton copain, viens avec nous, ce n'est qu'une partie…

- Tu le regretteras Waya, répliqua-t-il.

« Sai va te battre en deux secondes… » ajouta-t-il intérieurement. « C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… »

***

- Sois gentil avec lui ok Sai ?

- Je ne joue pas de toute ma force contre un enfant Hikaru…

- Tu l'as déjà fait contre moi…

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir pitié de toi ?

Les deux garçons marchaient légèrement en retrait, derrière Waya qui les conduisait chez lui. Il était presque certain d'avoir trouvé LE Sai du net. La partie qu'il jouerait contre lui serait décisive. Mais il était bien jeune pour un joueur de son niveau, si bien-sûr il était le bon. Vu le comportement de Shindo ça devait être lui.

- On est arrivés !!

Il ouvrit la porte de son studio et les conduisit à l'intérieur. Sai laissa ses doigts glisser sur la tapisserie. Il avait un corps maintenant, une existence. Et Hikaru semblait être le seul à ne pas s'en apercevoir. Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira discrètement. Revenir à la vie n'allait pas être si simple que ça.

- Fujawara-kun, tu veux du thé ?

- Ouiiii !!!! 

Il trotta derrière Waya jusqu'à la cuisine.

Hikaru les regardait silencieusement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Sai se mêler aux autres, parler aux autres. Il se sentait jaloux, tout simplement, et impuissant. Si Sai trouvait mieux ailleurs, il l'abandonnerait certainement…

Le demi-blond secoua la tête, fallait pas être si négatif, une amitié ça ne se perdait pas comme ça ! Surtout une telle que la leur !

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un glapissement terrorisé de Sai, qui se faisait agresser au ciseau par un Waya qui voulait lui couper les cheveux. Hikaru s'autorisa à sourire. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami de vivre.

***

- C'est une partie pédagogique ça ? demanda Hikaru d'un ton plein de reproches.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'il fasse une partie pédagogique ?! grogna un Waya en train de perdre.

- C'est une partie normale… assura Sai en ramassant quelques pierres de son adversaire.

- Justement c'est ça le problème !! C'est que s'en n'est pas une ! s'exclama le mi-blond.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je joue une partie pédagogique alors que Waya voulait une partie sérieuse ?

- Parce que tu ne joues jamais de toute ta force contre un enfant !!

- Hey ! Chuis pas un enfant !!! râla le roux.

- Mais je ne joue pas de toute ma force ! se défendit l'ex fantôme.

- PARDON ? firent les deux jeunes pro en cœur.

- Ben quoi ? fit Sai avec une réelle innocence.

Waya s'écroula et se cacha le visage de ses mains.

- J'y crois pas… J'abandonne, t'es trop fort pour moi…

- C'est ma vengeance pour avoir attenté à la vie de mes cheveux.

- Mais c'était une blague !!

- C'est ce que disent les meurtriers à la police !

- Non Sai, expliqua Hikaru, ils disent qu'ils n'ont pas fait exprès qu'ils étaient pas là !

- Mais il a fait exprès !!

- Vous dites n'importe quoi tous les deux… souffla Waya. Shindo range les pierres.

-  Pourquoi moi ?!

- Parce que t'as rien foutu !!

- Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire !! se proposa joyeusement Sai, content de pouvoir tripoter ses petites pierres chéries.

Waya se releva et le regarda faire, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Dis-moi, Fujiwara-kun, t'as déjà pensé à participer au tournois amateurs ?

Sai releva la tête, et le regarda incrédulement. Non, il n'y avait pas encore pensé.

- C'est une bonne idée ça !!! s'enjoua-t-il.

- Pitié… murmura Hikaru.

Le roux se leva s'étira de tout son long. Il partit quelques instants puis revint avec un papier qu'il tendit à Sai.

- C'est bientôt. Un championnat régional. A mon avis tu es plus fort qu'eux, mais si ça t'intéresse…

- Je peux Hikaru ? demanda un Sai, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu lui demandes ? C'est ton père ?

- Non mais…

Le brun regardait son élève se mordre la lèvre inférieure, apparemment en réflexion profonde. Il avait toujours eut l'habitude de le suivre, de lui obéir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut le chois de toutes façons. Il avait accepté immédiatement de jouer avec Waya, sous l'impulsion. Mais il voulait qu'Hikaru le soutienne pour ce championnat, même s'il n'avait pas à craindre l'issue des parties.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement le blond. Rentrons Sai.

- Rentrons ? répéta Waya.

- Oui, il habite chez moi pendant un moment, expliqua Shindo.

- Oh, ok.

Hikaru se leva, suivit de son sensei, et alla jusqu'à la porte.

- Allez à plus Waya !

- Ouais !

- Et merci pour le thé !! ajouta Sai pendant qu'Hikaru refermait la porte.

***

Les deux garçons rentrèrent silencieusement en bus. Hikaru regardait par la fenêtre la neige en train de tomber, et Sai s'amusait avec la tablette du siège face à lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'apparente insouciance de son ami commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Sai fit claquer la tablette en voulant la refermer, et le demi-blond lui attrapa les poignets.

- Sai arrête-ça !!

Le brun regarda crédulement ses poignets puis les retira de la prise de son élève.

- Torajiro était plus gentil que toi !

- Vas au Diable…

Sai groumpha en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, restant comme ça jusqu'à leur arrêt. La route à pied aussi se fit pesante, les deux se boudant mutuellement.

- Hikaru… T'es plus content que je sois revenu ? demanda soudainement l'ex fantôme.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Une impression…

- Une mauvaise impression.

***

PUM, Hikaru se reçu une main sur le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, à moitié endormi et repoussa le bras de Sai qui dormait avec lui. Sai qui du coup voulu se retourner et s'écrasa par-terre…sans se réveiller.

- Maman…Laisse-moi dormir…

Hikaru se redressa. Sai rêvait de sa mère ? Tiens c'était amusant. Enfin pourquoi pas !

L'adolescent se leva, posa sa couette sur le garçon endormit et partit prendre sa douche, sans se douter qu'en sortant, il allait trouver son sensei en train de prendre le thé avec sa mère dans la cuisine.

- SAI ?! s'écria un Hikaru en caleçon.

- Hikaru, t'aurais pu me prévenir que ta petite amie venait dormir ! Tu sais je peux très bien comprendre ! se plaignit sa mère.

- PARDON ??? Sai est un garçon !!

- Oh ? Eh bien c'est ton petit ami alors ?

- Noooon !!! Il est trop vieux !!

- T'aimes les garçons Hikaru ? émergea l'ex fantôme.

- Mais naaaaan !!! Raaah laissez-moi tranquille j'ai faim !

Il attrapa une brioche et se servit du lait dans un verre. Madame Shindo regardait incrédulement le brun qui se battait avec la bouteille de jus de fruits.

- Mais vous êtes qui alors au juste ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Un vieil ami d'Hikaru ! répondit-il en forçant sur la capsule comme un malade.

- Donne je vais te le faire, proposa le demi-blond en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains.

Il ouvrit la bouteille du premier coup et rempli le verre de Sai, qui le regardait plein d'admiration.

- Tu es doué Hikaru !! Merci !!

- Question d'habitude…

La mère dévisageait toujours son invité, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Sai la remarqua. Il se regarda puis lui tendit son verre.

- C'est ça que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il sincèrement.

- Oh euh non pardon, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Je voulais juste…euh…

- Mais encore ? insista son fils.

- Vos cheveux…

- Oui ? fit Sai les yeux grand ouverts d'étonnement.

- Je hem… Est-ce que je pourrai vous les coiffer ?

Hikaru soupira en renversant la tête en arrière. Il avait craint le pire… Quoi que. C'était peut-être bien ça le pire…

- Et tu veux lui faire quoi comme coiffure ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, quelque chose de très simple ! Vous voulez bien Sai-san ?

- Hai !! s'exclama-t-il dans toute sa gentillesse.

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes…affirma le jeune pro.

Sa mère éclata de rire comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague. Ce n'était vraiment…pas rassurant…

- Enfin M'man, je te le laisse pendant ma partie, mais tu me le rends après ok ? Et tu me l'abîme pas ! Tu lui coupe rien !

- Mais non voyons ! Hohohohoho !!

Hikaru sentit une paire d'yeux braques sur lui. Allez, qu'est-ce que Sai avait encore ?

- Hum ?

- Tu joues aujourd'hui Hikaru ?

- Hum.

- Je veux venir ! Je veux venir ! Je veux venir !!!

- Tu ne peux plus maintenant, Sai. Tu vas devoir rester ici avec ma mère ! Héhéhé !

***

Hikaru venait d'arriver à l'institut de Go, seul, priant pour que sa mère ne fasse pas faire n'importe quoi à Sai. Pas qu'il soit complètement idiot, mais il l'avait toujours connu agissant comme un enfant dans un parc d'attractions, et ce n'était pas près de changer, surtout maintenant qu'il avait un corps pour aller dans les manèges…

- Shindo ! l'interpella une voix alors qu'il rangeait ses chaussures dans son casier.

- Touya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai un match à disputer. Toi aussi je suppose.

Le mi-blond hocha la tête. Que ce soit Akira qui soit là passait encore, celui qu'il n'avait pas envie de vois tout de suite était Waya. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui parle de Sai.

- Shindo-kun !!!

Parlé trop vite… Le roux venait de lui assener une grande claque dans le dos.

- Nan mais ça va pas toi !! Tueur de vertèbres !! s'écria Hikaru dans toute sa discrétion.

Waya lui répondit par un grand sourire. Akira soupira en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- J'y vais. Les parties vont bientôt commencer. Vous devriez vous dépêcher aussi, dit-il de son ton sans expressions, avant de quitter les deux autres excités.

- Grrrr…Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là, à nous donner des ordres ?! grogna le rouquin.

- Tu l'aimes toujours autant à ce que je vois !

- Mouais… Et au fait, Sai va bien ?

- Yaaaa !!! cria Hikaru en sautant sur Waya pour le faire taire. Ne dis pas son nom ici baka !! Tu veux que tout le monde se ramène et me pose des questions ou quoi ?! Ogata-sensei est capable d'entendre ce nom à des milliers de kilomètres !!

- C'est bon Shindo-kun, je me tais, assura-t-il en décrochant les mains de son ami, du col de sa chemise. Mais il va bien quand-même ? Ça c'est arrangé entre vous deux ?

- Tu parles de nous comme si nous étions un couple…

Waya étouffa un rire.

- C'est presque ça. Vous pourriez en donner l'impression oui…

Hikaru hésita une seconde, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai vraiment été si méchant que ça avec lui hier ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne connais pas le comportement que vous avez d'habitude l'un envers l'autre. Mais c'est vrai que t'avais l'air plutôt contrarié… T'étais jaloux c'est ça hein ? plaisanta Waya. Tu veux pas me dire qu'elle est vraiment ta relation avec lui ? Je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille ! Pourtant, Akari-chan est si mignonne… !

- Toi… Tu vas mourir !!!

Le mi-blond sauta une nouvelle fois sur son copain, mais fut stoppé en plein élan par une main qui le retint par le col.

- Vous devriez y aller, ça commence dans deux minutes.

- Ogata-sensei !!! s'exclama Hikaru avant que le prof le lâche et le laisse s'écraser au sol.

- On se dépêche !! fit Waya. Allez Shindo-kun !!

Il attrapa son cadet à peine relevé, par la manche et couru avec lui juste devant la salle où devait se dérouler les parties.

- Tu as raison, Shindo-kun, approuva le roux en reprenant sa respiration. Il est venu !!

- Je te l'avais dit !! C'est presque surnaturel !

- Vous devriez rentrer au lieu de restés plantés là, on pourrait croire que vous cachez quelque chose, affirma Ogata qui surgit derrière eux, faisant les cheveux des garçons se dresser sur la tête comme des pics fixés au gel.

- Oui, oui Ogata-sensei, acquiesça Hikaru en se glissant loin de la sale et du jeune homme.

- Effrayant, lui souffla Waya avant d'aller s'installer face à son adversaire.

Hikaru fit de même. Il salua son adversaire et jeta un coup d'œil à Toya qui le regarda puis qui lui fit discrètement signe de la tête vers la porte coulissante. Hikaru suivit du regard, et découvrit avec horreur qu'Ogata le fixait. Il devait se douter de quelque chose, ou alors l'adolescent devenait complètement parano. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça. On leur annonça qu'il était temps de faire nigiri.

Hikaru se battait contre un jeune Taiwanais de troisième Dan. Très faisable. Il allait gagner, pour faire plaisir à Sai – il se voyait mal rentrer et lui annoncer une défaite qui lui vaudrait un sale quart d'heure de réprimandes – mais aussi pour se barrer vite fais avant de se faire chopper par Ogata, comme il l'avait déjà fait après la disparition de Sai.

- Bonne partie.

- Bonne partie.

Le jeune prodige était blanc, son adversaire commença la partie, 17 - 4 komoku.

A suivre…

Fiouuu, j'ai enfin fini. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aime pas ce chapitre… Sauf peut-être le début dans le restaurant, et la fin dans l'institut… Puis j'ai eut une petite idée aussi. Je vais vous faire un minuscule chantage. Si j'ai d'autres review que celles de Dod, je continue. C'est juste histoire de savoir si vous lisez ou pas. Dites-moi n'importe quoi du moment que vous écrivez ça veut dire que vous avez lu ! ^_~ Paske bon, j'aime pas parler dans le vide en genéral, et écrire non-plus… Sur-ce !!


	5. Le Rouleau de printemps vs la Tomate

Auteur : Fisou

Titre : Rebirth

Genre : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago

Base : Hikaru no Go

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  


Rebirth  
  


¤¤¤

Hikaru hésitait devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec son porte-clés. Pas que l'entrée soit verrouillée, mais il avait besoin de tripotter quelque chose, et ses clés étaient les seules choses dans sa poche.

Il avait réussi à fuir Ogata-sensei à la fin de son match, qu'il avait gagné encore une fois. Les seules défaites qu'avait l'adolescent étaient contre Toya Akira. Lui aussi Hikaru l'avait évité. S'il était venu lui parler, Ogata leur serait certainement tombé dessus.  
Le mi-blond soupira. Ogata parlerait certainement de Sai à Akira, si tant est qu'il ait vraiment entendu sa conversation avec Waya. Mais il l'avait fixé pendant toute la partie, sauf pendant les pauses cigarettes, là où Hikaru avait pu s'échapper.

Le garçon posa enfin une main sur la poignée de la porte, la peur de trouver dans quel état sa mère avait bien pu mettre Sai refaisant brusquement surface. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, lorsqu'une chose lui sauta au cou, le faisant s'écrouler sur le trottoir.

- HIKARUUUU !!! Tu es de retour enfin !!! Tu m'as manqué !!!

- Sai ? fit bêtement Hikaru en clignant des yeux.

Il leva ses yeux verts sur un truc coiffé d'un chignon noir tenu par deux peignes décorés de fleurs et d'épingles, le visage peint d'un blanc pur, avec comme seule couleur le rouge d'une bouche redessinée. La chose portait un kimono de luxe féminin rouge, décoré d'un phénix brodé en fils dorés.

Une Geisha… Sa mère avait travestit Sai en Geisha…et il s'était laissé faire ?

La Geisha battit des cils.

- Tu vas bien Hikaru ? Tu es tout blanc ?

- Je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions quant à ton orientation sexuelle…

- Huh ?

Hikaru entendit les voix d'un groupe de personnes arrivant vers eux. Il attrapa Sai par le col, entra en catastrophe chez lui et referma la porte.

- Calme-toi Hikaru, au centre commercial tout le monde a aimé le déguisement de ton ami ! s'exclama sa mère.

- HEIN ? Parce qu'en plus tu l'as traîné dans Tokyo comme ça ?! Et toi Sai, c'est de ton époque les Geishas ! Comment t'as pu te laisser faire ?

- Je trouvais ça joli…

L'adolescent soupira fortement, portant une main à son front.

- Allez viens Sai, on monte…

Il se déchaussa et monta les escaliers suivit d'un ex-fantôme bien lent, forcé à faire des petits pas, à cause de sa tenue au bas étriqué. En entrant dans la chambre Sai ne put résister à l'envie de sauter sur le dos de son élève.

- Caliiiiiin Hikaruuuu !!!!

- Saiii !!! Pervers lââââche-moi !!!!!

- Hikaruuuuu !!!! Kissuuuuuu !!!!!

- AHHHHHH !!!!!!

***

Une fois le calme revenu dans son entre, Hikaru décida, pour que Sai reste tranquille, de refaire devant lui, la partie qu'il avait joué plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ce qui était plutôt efficace. Le jeune homme brun regardait avec attention les progrès de son élève lors d'une partie sérieuse. Il fronça les sourcils sur l'une des erreurs d'Hikaru, que son adversaire aurait pu utiliser contre lui s'il avait été assez malin, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des reflets verts, vêtu d'une chemise bleu-pâle et d'un pantalon de ville anthracite. (1)

- Shindo-kun ? fit Akira surpris de trouver son rival en compagnie d'une Geisha.

Hikaru se crispa et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur le sommet de son crâne. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, tout en se retournant et se grattant la nuque.

- Toya ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais jouer contre toi, mais… Tu ? Tu nous présente ?

- Oui, oui bien-sûr ! Euh… Toya Akira…voici…Maria-san !

- Enchanté !

Mais Sai, a vrai dire, ne l'avait même pas remarqué, méditant toujours profondément sur le goban devant ses yeux.

- Maria-san ?! s'exclama Hikaru pour le sortir de ses pensées. MARIA-SAN ! MARIA-SAIII !!!

- Nani ? fit la Geisha redressant la tête.

- Maria-san, je te présente Toya Akira, le fils de Toya Meijin ! continua l'adolescent en espérant que son sensei allait suivre et non pas répondre quelque chose complètement à côté de la plaque.

Sai cligna deux fois des paupières, le temps de comprendre la situation. Puis il fit son plus beau sourire, qui fit même monter le rose aux joues pâles d'Akira.

- Enchanté !

- Vous disputiez une partie ? demanda Akira qui vint s'agenouiller à côté du goban.

- Non, Hikaru me montrait la partie qu'il a fait cet après-midi, expliqua Sai en modifiant légèrement sa voix, afin de la rendre plus féminine.

Akira jeta un coup d'œil vers la Geisha qui lui sourit, et il sentit le rose lui montrer une nouvelle fois aux joues.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Une goutte de sueur pendait à la tempe d'Hikaru. Mais c'était que Toya draguait Sai en plus !  
L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées alors que la belle brune lui donna un coup d'éventail sur la tête.

- ITAIII !!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?!

Sai groumpha et repris ses explications quant à la partie disposée sur le goban. Apparemment il n'aimait pas enseigner dans le vide. Akira regardait avec des yeux ronds, les déplacements de l'éventail de la Geisha sur diverses intersections du goban. Même lui n'avait pas été capable de voir ce que Maria-san leur montrait.

- Êtes-vous une professionnelle ? demanda-t-il une fois que Sai eut terminé ses explications.

Le travestit d'un jour se cacha derrière son éventail déployé et sourit d'une manière légèrement crispée.

- Non, bien-sûr que non. Je n'aurais jamais le temps ni le courage de jouer autant qu'un professionnel.

Disant cela, Sai croisa deux doigts derrière son dos. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui raconter qu'il était considéré comme pro depuis environ mille ans, mais que là il venait de revenir à la vie et n'avait pas eut le temps de repasser l'examen depuis. Surtout qu'Akira aurait bien vite vu que « Maria-san » n'était jamais dans les journaux spécialisés, ou dans les tournois.

- C'est dommage vous avez du talent ! J'aimerais beaucoup jouer contre vous un jour ! déclara Akira rouge tomate.

- Maintenant !! s'exclama l'ex-fantôme sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Akira sourit, content et soulagé de ne pas s'être pris un râteau.

- Ça ne te dérange pas, Shindo-kun ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant discrètement un regard signifiant « tu m'empêches de jouer et je te tue »

Sai, d'un air suppliant, regarda aussi son élève, qui était blanc comme un linge, à l'idée que Toya puisse reconnaître le jeu de Sai.

- Ne faites pas de folies tous les deux, dit-il enfin, c'est une partie amicale !

- Bien-entendu ! fit un Akira souriant, en commençant à ranger les pierres.

Mais Hikaru savait, vu l'œil qu'avait son sensei, qu'il n'était pas prêt de faire des gentillesses à son adversaire.   
« Voilà ce que ça donne de frustrer un génie du Go en l'empêchant de jouer… » se dit-il.

***

Hikaru cligna des paupières, fébrile. Akira n'avait pas joué sérieusement au tout début de la partie, mais Sai l'avait fait rapidement changer d'avis. Pourtant lui non plus n'avait pas joué vraiment sérieusement. Il jouait vite, ses coups étaient simples mais effectifs. Il pouvait gagner la partie en quelques coups, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir couper la tête d'Akira, il étalait plutôt la partie en longueurs et en largeurs le fourbe !  
Toya était surpris à chaque coup que jouait la Geisha. A chaque fois il la regardait, elle lui souriait, il rougissait, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !  
C'était pire que tout, si Toya commençait à s'intéresser de trop près à « Maria-san » leur vie allait se compliquer plus que sensiblement.

- J'abandonne, vous êtes trop forte pour moi Maria-san, avoua humblement Akira.

- J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour vous remercier d'avoir accepté de jouer contre moi ! fit la Geisha d'un rire cristallin, le bas du visage caché derrière son éventail qu'elle remuait légèrement, feignant l'embrassement.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier, j'espère que nous pourrons rejouer ensemble un jour !

- Bien-entendu !

Hikaru se porta la main au front. Akira pouvait être très têtu, Sai savait-il qu'il venait de sceller un pacte avec le diable ? Que Maria-san joue contre lui… Il allait certainement en entendre parler dans très peu de temps…

***

- Sai ?

- Oui, Hikaru ?

- T'as conscience de ce que t'as fait ?

- Quoi Hikaru ?

- Avec Akira.

- J'ai gagné la partie !!!

L'adolescent fixa son ami d'un regard lourd de sens.

- Tu l'as dragué !!!!

- Mais nooon Hikaru !! J'ai juste essayé d'agir comme le faisaient les courtisanes de l'Empereur d'Edo !! se défendit le brun.

- T'as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ? Il a faillit s'évanouir quand tu l'as embrassé sur le nez pour lui dire au-revoir ! s'exclama Hikaru en moulinant des bras

- Ça a beaucoup fait rire ta mère…

- SAI !!!

- Heh ?

La porte de la chambre d'Hikaru venait de s'ouvrir. La mère de ce dernier entra et posa au sol un panier de produits pour le visage. Elle regarda les deux garçons, se disant que leurs disputent lui faisaient penser à l'époque pas si lointaine, où Hikaru hurlait tout seul dans sa chambre. Le jeune Toya Akira venait de partir, le repas était au four, elle avait maintenant le temps de s'occuper de son cobaye, euh pardon, modèle, préféré, le jeune garçon aux traits fins que son fils avait ramené en cachette dans sa chambre.

- Sai-san, je viens vous débarrasser de tout ce que vous avez sur le visage, dit-elle avec un aimable sourire. Hikaru, apporte-lui ses vêtements et aide-le à se déshabiller d'accord ?

- HEEEEIIIIN ???!!!

- Voyons ne sois pas si timide ! C'est un garçon !

- Des fois je me le demande… marmonna Hikaru dans sa barbe.

Il alla fouiller dans son lit pour trouver le pyjama de Sai, puis regarda sa mère qui le démaquillait. Le brun se laissait faire avec une docilité déconcertante. Si seulement il pouvait toujours être aussi calme que maintenant ! Non, se dit Hikaru, non, Sai ne serait plus Sai s'il ne respirait pas cette vitalité qui le caractérisait.

Le téléphone sonna alors. Le mi-blond posa le pyjama sur la tête de Sai, au grand dam de sa mère qui hurla qu'il allait mettre du blanc et du démaquillant partout dessus, puis décrocha l'appareil.

- Ouais ?

- Shindo-kun ! Tu tombes bien, c'est à toi que je veux parler ! fit l'autre voix au bout du fil.

- Waya ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comme demain c'est vacances, je me demandais si ça vous disait à Sai et toi, de venir avec moi à la salle de jeux vidéos.

- Tu es conscient que Sai est incontrôlable, qu'il est un vrai danger public et que donc la journée risque d'être un vrai fiasco ?

- Oui, ça va être marrant.

- Bon alors c'est d'accord !

- Cool, demain à 15h à l'Enixi !

Et Waya raccrocha. Hikaru entendit une voix l'appeler depuis sa chambre.

- Hikaru ! Viens voir ! Je sais faire le rouleau de printemps !!!

Un sourire crispé se dessina sur le visage de l'ado. Avait-il vraiment bien fait d'accepter d'emmener Sai avec lui le lendemain ? Il avait pensé lui faire plaisir, mais à le voir se rouler par-terre dans son kimono de fille, la coiffure en vrac, et le maquillage à moitié enlevé, ça le faisait douter sérieusement. A vrai dire il commençait même à déprimer.

- M'man, rassure-moi, tu l'as fait boire ? Il a fumé quelque chose ?

- Non, ce garçon est tout simplement heureux de vivre !

A suivre…

(1) Et encore j'ai fait un effort pour bien l'habiller. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Akira était toujours très mal habillé. Comme Hikaru en costume :-/

Fisou : Et voilà, terminons ce chapitre sur ses belles paroles ! Sai est un peu OOC je l'avoue, mais c'est tellement tentant… J'adore le Sai fou-fou ! ^_^ Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux derniers, mais c'est pour que vous l'ayez ce week-end, comme je suis sans Internet de la semaine à présent… Bon… *sort un papier de sa poche et prend une posture de présidente de la république* Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont cédé à mon chantage :

**Kaory** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite que tu attends te plaira !

**Dodie** : Ton air innocent ne marche pas sur moi, Niark niark niark ! Y'a que les coups qui marchent ! lol Enfin tu vois, tu l'as ton chapitre ! Pauvre Sai, il a l'air de rien dans ce chapitre ^^ 

Sai : Je te le fais pas dire…

Fisou : XP !!!

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa** : Merci ^_^

**Tsuki-chan **: Merci toi aussi ! Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne pense pas que celle-ci tourne au yaoi, je vais m'en tenir aux sous-entendu louches, j'adore les sous-entendu ! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Euh, pardon je m'emporte ^^ 

Si quelqu'un veut en savoir plus sur les Geishas cette page explique bien : feminaweb.free.fr/geisha.htm  
Bon, je ne voix rien de plus à ajouter !

Sai : moi si, je tiens à dire que les couettes ne tiennent pas sur mes cheveux ! Regardez au début du manga, mes cheveux sont attachés au niveau de la nuque, et un tome plus tard, le nœud m'arrive aux épaules ! Et plus ça va plus ça descend !

Fisou : Euh, Sai, c'était vraiment important ça ?

Sai : *sérieux comme un Pape* Très.

Fisou : ^^ ****


	6. Le Vilain Petit Canard

Auteur : Fisou

Titre : Rebirth

Genre : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago

Base : Hikaru no Go

Les réponses à vos reviews ^_^ :

**Dod** : Oui toi air innocent ! XP Mais pour le chapitre en moins d'un quart d'heure… Je t'avais dit que les coups sur moi ça marchait mieux !! Quoi que…lol Enfin maintenant tu sais pourquoi je t'avais demandé si tu préférais Geisha ou Courtisane ! ^_~ ( Comment j'évitais de répondre quand tu me demandais pourquoi je te posais cte question ! *mdr* ) En plus j'avais raison, les Geishas c'est pas des prostituées ! *vu à la télé*

**Kaory** : Hikaru a faillit mourir…de honte ^^ Mais c'est Akira qui a eut du mal à encaisser cette vision divine lol

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  


Rebirth  
  


¤¤¤

- A plus tard M'man !

Hikaru referma la porte de chez lui, un Sai trépignant le tirant par le bras.

- Allez Hikaru ! On y va ! On y va !!

- Calme-toi sinon on y va à pied !!

- D'accord Hikaru… soupira Sai, résigné.

Il regarda fixement l'arrêt de bus qui n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, puis partit en courant vers lui comme un petit bolide, retenant toujours un Hikaru qui volait derrière lui. Il freina brusquement lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, et le mi-blond fit de même, la tête encastrée dans un lampadaire qui avait eut la bonne idée de se trouver ici.

- C'est ce bus Hikaru ? C'est lui ?

- Agheuuuu…

- Hikaru ?

Sai lui lâcha le bras et libéra le lampadaire de la présence du jeune garçon.

- Le 11…

- Merci Hikaru !

Puis ils attendirent calmement leur moyen de transport…pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes !

- Hikaruuuuu… C'est looong !

- Prends ton mal en patience Sai… Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Euh, Hikaru ?

- Quoi encore ?

Un truc rose sauta sur le dos du mi-blond, le faisant une nouvelle fois s'écraser dans le pauvre lampadaire qui pour sa propre santé, aurait mieux dû ne pas être là.

- Hikaru-kun ! Quelle surprise de te trouver là ! s'écria une jeune fille.

- Hikari-chan ? fit Sai, surpris.

- On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est un ami à moi, expliqua Hikaru en s'écartant du lampadaire. J'ai du lui parler de toi sans faire attention…

- Sans faire attention ? T'es méchant Hikaru !!!

- Oh ferme-la !

La jeune fille lâcha Hikaru et s'inclina devant l'ex-fantôme pour le saluer et faire les présentations.

- Vous allez où ? finit-elle par demander.

- Waya nous a invités de venir jouer à ce qu'on appelle des jeux vidéos ! répondit le brun avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Ooohhh…. J'ai un peu de temps libre… Je viens avec vous !

- NANI ? hurla Hikaru, visiblement peu désireux de voir une fille s'incruster dans une sortie entre mecs.

- Et même si t'as quelque chose contre ! rétorqua Hikari en lui tirant la langue.

Puis elle s'accrocha au bras de Sai pour attendre le bus qui était au bout de la rue.

- Ah je vois… remarqua Hikaru. Sai, t'as trop de succès mon gars…

- De quoi parles-tu Hikaru ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Rien, va, rien ! se déroba l'adolescent en montant dans le bus qui venait d'arriver.

***

Waya les attendait depuis un bon moment déjà, devant les portes d'Enixi, la salle de jeux vidéos du cartier. Bon d'accord ça faisait cinq minutes… Mais cinq minutes de trop !!  
Il vit enfin arriver un bus, et en descendre un Hikaru qui étirait ses bras en les tendant vers le ciel, suivit de Fujiwara-kun et de la charmante Hikari-chan. Un peu de douceur dans le monde brutal des jeux vidéos ne serait pas de trop !

- Wayaaa !!! s'écria Hikaru en courant vers lui.

- J'ai faillit attendre…

- Allez boudes-pas ! On y va ?

- Ouais, ouais.

Le roux salua les deux autres de la main puis entra enfin dans la salle bruyante. Elle était pleine de jeux de simulations, de plates-formes, de shoot et de combats. Hikaru se précipita sur un jeu de simulation de combat à l'épée, Waya bondit sur Tekken, et Hikari choisit un jeu de ski. Sai fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il avait été oublié par ses compagnons, contre ces choses électroniques aveuglantes et bruyantes. Il regarda quelques secondes son élève jouer avec sa fausse épée en plastique, le temps de comprendre que c'était elle que l'on voyait à l'écran, et qu'il ne risquait rien.

- Hikaru, je peux essayer ? Dis, dis, dis !!!

- Ahhh ! Sai attends tu vas me faire perdre !!

- Hikaruuuu !!!

- Sai !!! Lâche cette épée !!

- GAME OVER

- SAIIII ! ! ! !

Hikaru laissa tomber l'épée et couru après le brun qui venait de lui faire perdre sa partie, le menaçant de le faire rentrer à la maison après l'avoir étripé de ses propres mains.

- Mais Hikaru ! Moi je m'ennuie ici !

- Alors que t'as fait tout ce bruit pour arriver plus vite ?

Hikari arriva toute souriante et tendit son bras à Sai.

- Sai-kun, ouvre ta main !

L'ex-fantôme la regarda puis s'exécuta. Elle ouvrit la main et donna de la monnaie à Sai qui cligna des yeux sans trop comprendre. Il savait que c'était de l'argent quand-même, mais…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu choisis un jeu, tu mets ça dans la fente et tu joues ! expliqua Hikaru en se grattant la nuque, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien donné à Sai, par l'habitude de l'avoir en fantôme.

***

Hikaru poussa un énorme soupir, et mis ses mains dans ses poches. Il venait de perdre contre Hikari à Tekken. Depuis quand les filles étaient-elles bonnes à ce genre de jeux ?

- Hikaru, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant un coin de la salle du doigt.

Le mi-blond releva la tête puis fronça les sourcils, en proie à un horrible pressentiment.

- Allons voir, proposa-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le petit attroupement et découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait vu juste, Sai en était le centre.

- On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

- Il en est au dernier boss ! lui expliqua un enfant. C'est la première fois que ça arrive !!

Sai était bon aux jeux vidéos ?? L'adolescent se rapprocha un peu plus et essaya de reconnaître à quel jeu son ami jouait. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit le petit canard blanc vêtu d'une tenue bleue courir sur l'écran. Sai, géni du Go, le meilleur joueur de tous les temps, étaient aussi un pro de Donald ! Cela le fit mourir de rire, mais personne ne faisait attention à lui sauf peut-être Waya qui l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua pour le calmer. Son rire fut bientôt couvert par un autre cri, celui de la troupe d'admirateur de Sai qui venait de finir le jeu.

- YATAAA !!! Hikaru ! Hikaru ! Je veux ça à la maison !!! s'écria-t-il, remarquant que son élève était juste derrière.

Le rire du susnommé s'arrêta sur un hoquet de surprise.

- Sai, tu me fais peur en ce moment, répliqua-t-il simplement.

***

Dix-huit heures, l'heure de prendre le bus pour rentrer. Les trois ados plus le jeune homme ayant fait un voyage sur l'âme de plus de mille ans attendaient tranquillement que leur moyen de transport arrive. Enfin plus ou moins tranquillement. Waya fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac à dos, ayant l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

- Je l'ai !! s'écria-t-il soudain, en sortant de son sac, victorieux, un dépliant jaune pâle qu'il tendit à Sai. Tiens, ça parle des inscriptions pour le tournoi national de Go amateur !

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup Waya ! sourit Sai en attrapant le papier en entamant la lecture.

Hikaru avait pâlit d'un coup. Le roux tenait-il donc tant que ça à voir Sai sortir de l'ombre ?

- Tu es d'accord Hikaru ? lui demanda doucement le brun qui avait remarqué son changement d'expression.

L'adolescent blond et brun le regarda, se demandant maintenant pourquoi lui ne voulait pas voir son ami sortir de l'ombre, et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses changent. Il avait peur de perdre Sai tout simplement. Il avait conscience que cette réaction était tout à fait égoïste de sa part. Hikaru savait à quel point le Go était important pour Sai, et qu'il ne devait pas l'empêcher de vivre sa passion. Les mots de sa mère la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : « Ce garçon est tout simplement heureux de vivre ! » Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de vivre tout court, et devait laisser à Sai le soin de choisir le chemin qu'il allait emprunter, même si ça devait être sans lui…

Les mains d'Hikaru tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Pour répondre à la question de l'ex-fantôme, il ferma les yeux en hochant la tête.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Sai, hésitant.

- Tu veux jouer oui où non ?! Depuis le temps que t'es dans mon dos à me faire jouer contre n'importe qui, tu vas jouer pour de vrai et tu vas gagner ce tournois ! explosa le mi-blond avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Mais si, il serait content que Sai gagne, même si sa victoire était jouée d'avance. Il serait heureux de voir son ami l'être.

- Yey ! Hikaruuuu !!!! hurla le brun en sautant au cou de son élève et le serrant de toutes ses forces.

***

- Dis-moi Hikaru, combien de temps va rester ton copain ?

C'était la question que venait de poser la mère du jeune garçon. Hikaru la regardait, hébété.

- Ben…euh…je… Quelques jours ? Semaines ? Mois ? Années ? Allez on est partit pour quelques années ! s'exclama Hikaru en finissant par un rire bien forcé.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il me gêne, il est très gentil mais je n'ai pas les moyens de le loger et le nourrir indéfiniment.

- Ça ne fait pourtant qu'une semaine qu'il est là… se défendit-il.

- Il n'a pas de la famille, des amis dans le coin ?

- Des amis si ! Et c'est moi son ami !

-  Débrouillez-vous tous les deux, mais ça ne peut pas continuer.

Sai soupira doucement. Il entendait tout depuis le haut des escaliers. Il n'était pas là pour espionner au départ. Il était juste sortit de la chambre d'Hikaru pour aller le chercher et lui proposer, ou plutôt le forcer à jouer une partie contre lui, et il était tombé sur cette conversation dont il était l'objet. Ça l'attristait un peu, mais il s'était bien douté que la mère de son disciple n'allait pas l'héberger gratuitement. Mais il n'avait pas d'argent, a vrai dire il n'existait même pas à cette époque.

- Sai ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le mi-bond qui venait de monter à l'étage, et lui sourit.

- On va jouer ?

***

- J'ai une idée !! hurla Hikaru en plein milieu de partie.

- Huh ? lâcha Sai en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

- On va vivre ensemble !

- On va se marier ?

Sai se reçu un coup sur la tête.

- Mais non andouille ! On va juste habiter ensemble ! Je gagne de l'argent maintenant, je suis assez vieux pour partir de chez ma mère, et je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul !

- Tu es assez vieux Hikaru ? Tu n'as que 17 ans…

- Ce n'est qu'un détail voyons… Dès demain nous chercherons un appart ok ?

- Alors nous allons rester tous les deux ?

- Oui !

- Hikaruuuu !!!

En un éclair, Sai se leva, fit le tour du goban et se jeta sur l'adolescent pour lui faire un gros câlin étouffeur qui le renversa en arrière. La mère d'Hikaru ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Hikaru, Sai-san, c'est l'heure de dormir ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Rien, rien Maman…

***

C'est comme ça qu'une semaine plus tard, après une mère immensément vexée, deux dizaines de journaux épluchés, et un revenu bancaire bien étudié, Hikaru devint l'heureux locataire d'un magnifique studio trois-pièces dans une résidence de Tokyo, la même que celle de Waya.

- Wouah, ça va changer de la maison ! s'exclama Hikaru après avoir fini d'emménager avec Sai.

- C'est plus petit oui, observa Sai.

Hikaru grinça des dents.

- Ne parle de ces petits détails sans importance ! Le principal c'est que…

- Hikaruuuu !!! J'arrive pas à la brancher !!!

L'adolescent soupira bruyamment, regardant d'un air dépité son ami qui se battait avec les fils de la console qu'il lui avait fait acheter. Il approcha en traînant les pieds et lui brancha l'appareil.

- Tu veux jouer à Donald maintenant ?

- Oui ! Fais à manger Hikaru !

- Eeeeeeeeh ?

Mais Sai ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était trop occupé à regarder la cinématique de début de son jeu préféré : Donald. Hikaru secoua la tête et attrapa le téléphone pour commander des ramens. De toutes façons il n'avait jamais été bon en cuisine. Non en fait il n'avait jamais cuisiné, et ne préférait pas s'y risquer. La cuisine c'était un truc de filles, il n'en serait jamais capable ! Une fois qu'il eut terminé de se donner son lot d'excuses, il se décida à composer le numéro du restaurant, jusqu'à entendre sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir bruyamment, et les voix de plusieurs personnes.

- HIKARUUUUU !!!

- Hikari ?

L'adolescent raccrocha et vit la jeune fille arriver, suivie de Tsutsui, Mitani et Kaga.

- On est venu pendre la crémaillère ! s'exclama le joueur de Shôgi.

- Mais… Comment vous êtes au courant ? Personne ne sait que je suis ici !

- Ta mère Hikaru, ta mère…

- On a apporté à manger ! dit Tsutsui en posant trois pizza au sol.

- Mer…merci !

Mitani s'approcha d'Hikaru, les mains dans les poches et l'œil inquisiteur.

- Le gars devant la télé, c'est ton colocataire ?

- C'est un garçon ? s'étonna Kaga.

- Bien-sûr il a pas de poitrine ! rétorqua le poil de carotte.

- Donc tu as regardé ! Je savais bien que sous tes airs coincés tu devais être un peu hentai sur les bords ! clama l'autre roux.

- Moi air coincé ?!

Hikaru leva les yeux au ciel et rejoint Tsutsui qui étaient en train de regarder le superbe jeu de Sai sur sa console.

- Sai tu pourrais être poli et aller saluer tout le monde ! SAI !

Il lui mit une claque sur la tête lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ami ressuscité était aussi concentré sur Donald que sur une partie de Go, et ne l'écoutait donc pas.

- Itaiii !!! Hikaru, pourquoi tu me frappes ? pleura l'ami en question.

- Y'a du monde, vas leur dire bonsoir…

- Mais… !

- Et commence par ceux qui sont à côté de toi ! Ah les vieux de nos jours !

- Sai… Ce n'est pas le nom de… ? émergea Tsutsui dont le cerveau c'était remis en marche depuis que Sai avait fait pause sur le jeu.

- Oui c'est le même nom que le jour d'Internet, on m'a déjà fait la remarque, soupira le mi-blond.

- Ah… Enchanté ! s'exclama Tsutsui à l'intention de Sai, ayant cru comprendre par la réponse d'Hikaru, que ce Sai et le Sai du net n'avaient en commun que leurs noms.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les occupants de la pièce purent entendre un « allez avance ! » avant de voir débouler un Toya Akira, visiblement poussé par un Waya qui tenait un pack de bière.

- Kaga, Mitani et Waya. Une réunion de rouquins…remarqua Sai, amusé.

Akira s'inclina humblement.

- P…Pardon…bafouilla le fils du Mejin. On ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait déjà du monde.

- Vous êtes venus ensembles ? demanda Hikaru étonné, sachant bien que Waya ne pouvait pas se voir l'autre garçon.

- Je l'ai trouvé pas loin d'ici en train de chercher le chemin jusqu'à chez toi, expliqua Waya. Oh ! Fujiwara-kun ! T'as réussi à convaincre Shindo de t'acheter une console ? Félicitations !

- Oui ! Il a dit que comme ça j'allais lui fiche la paix ! s'exclama Sai en souriant, fier de lui.

Akira remarqua enfin ce jeune homme à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux bleus. Il lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un, mais impossible de dire qui. Il l'avait peut-être croisé chez Shindo… Non, certainement dans la rue…

- Bon on mange ?! J'ai faim ! beugla Kaga avec cette finesse qui était la sienne, avant de décapsuler une bière avec les dents.

- Hey c'est dangereux de faire ça ! s'écria Tsutsui.

- Lâche-moi la grappe ! J'ai dit : On mange ! Les gamins asseyez-vous ! 

- Gamin ? tiqua Waya

- Le dernier qui s'assoie je le massacre au Go !

- Au Go ? fit Sai avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ne me fais pas rire Kaga, Hikaru, Waya et Toya sont beaucoup plus forts que toi maintenant ! se moqua Mitani.

Tout le monde était assis, sauf Sai qui avait fait exprès de rester debout pour pouvoir jouer avec une autre personne qu'Hikaru. Kaga le fixa un instant.

- Hikaru, ton coloc', il est fort ?

Les yeux de Waya croisèrent ceux d'Hikaru, et il lui fit un clin d'œil, sachant que son ami ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qui était vraiment Sai.

- Plus que toi en tout cas ! s'exclama le mi-blond qui explosa de rire, en imaginant la pâtée que Sai mettrait à Kaga.

Puis il regarda Sai à qui Waya venait de tendre une bière.

- Tu le défieras à Donald c'est mieux, décréta-t-il avant d'aviser la bière que l'ex-fantôme goûtait pour la première fois et avait l'air d'apprécier. S'il est toujours en état de penser d'ici là…

_A suivre…_

Fisou : J'y suis arrivée !!! Ce chapitre ne servait que de transition ( enfin il servait aussi à dire que Sai aime jouer à Donald *mdr* ) et j'ai toujours du mal à faire les transitions. Soit je ne trouve rien à dire, soit je dis trop de choses inintéressantes… A votre avis, ça donne quoi un Sai bourré pour la première fois ? Je suis sûre que si on le fait jouer au Go dans et état, il aurait un jeu plus agressif que d'habitude…enfin s'il arrive à tenir et placer les pierres ! lol  
Et s'il y en a qui ne le savent pas encore, « Itai ! » veut dire simplement « Aïe ! » et « hentai » signifie « pervers ».


	7. Premiers Doutes

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Rebirth

**Genre** : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago

**Base** : Hikaru no Go

**Note** : Ce chapitre se passe environ 3 mois après le précédent !!

**Reviews** : Déjà, merci beaucoup à tout le monde ! Et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps !!

**Dodie-Ange** : Sai va jouer t'inquiètes, mais faudrait pas qu'il prouve trop vite à tout le monde sa force, sinon tout le monde va se ruer sur lui et Hikaru va péter un câble ! lol Quant à la danse des canards… Non quand même pas ^^ 

**Kaory** : Un Sai ivre doit être amusant à voir, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait l'alcool mauvais, mais qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ^^ Et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une histoire d'amour dans cette fic, où alors si y'en a une elle sera reléguée au second plan, voir même au troisième…

**Mich' Loinvoyant** : J'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre la mienne de fic ! lol Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y en pas pas beaucoup en français, c'est bien dommage…

**Zeynel** : J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!  ^_^

**Moonymei** : Viii Sai l'est mognooon tout plein ! ^_^ J'ai du mal à résister à lui faire-faire des trucs débiles ^^ 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rebirth

¤¤¤

Hikaru ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et plaça sa main devant son visage, pour protéger ses prunelles vertes du soleil qui les éblouissaient. Il s'étira ensuite comme un chat, s'arc-boutant sur le futon deux places qu'il partageait avec Sai. À cause de ça, sa mère avait de plus en plus de soupçons quant à sa relation avec le jeune homme, même après lui avoir expliqué une centaine de fois que les grands futons étaient en promotion, et pas les petits. Après-tout elle pouvait bien croire ce qu'elle voulait, si elle avait su qu'en tant que fantôme, Sai avait vu Hikaru sous la douche et aux toilettes tous les jours pendant deux ans, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé habiter avec lui maintenant…

Hikaru glissa les yeux vers la place vide de l'ex-fantôme. Vide ? Le garçon se redressa d'un coup.

- SAI !!! hurla-t-il, la peur d'une nouvelle disparition de son ami toujours présente en lui.

Il entendit des pas venant de la salle de bain, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le brun se ramener déjà tout habillé, en train de se sécher les cheveux avec un drap de bain.

- Bonjour Hikaru ! Tu as faim ? Ton petit déjeuner est dans ce qui te sert de cuisine ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Le mi-blond eut un sourire crispé. Depuis leur arrivée ici, Sai n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner en comparant chaque pièce de leur studio, avec celles du palais de l'Empereur d'Edo. Sai qui d'ailleurs repartit poser sa serviette maintenant trempée dans la salle de bain.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Hikaru. Enfin c'est normal, c'est ta première partie pour le Championnat National de Go amateur.

- Ouiiii !!!! s'écria le brun en revenant. Je vais tous les écraser !!!

Hikaru se gratta la nuque. Sai était bien sûr de lui. Enfin il pouvait se le permettre, mais il était d'une motivation hors du commun, la seule fois où il l'avait entendu parler comme ça, c'était lors du premier match en tant que pro de Toya Akira. Sai voulait absolument jouer contre l'adversaire d'Hikaru et le battre en un clin d'œil, afin d'aller regarder la partie d'Akira.

- Ta partie est dans combien de temps ? demanda le plus jeune homme en se grattant négligemment… le ventre.

- Dans deux heures !! Tu viendras avec moi hein Hikaru !!

- Ouais…

Il se leva et après s'être douché, enfila comme Sai l'avait déjà fait, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, délaissant son habituel costume bleu, car Hikari avait enfin osé lui avouer à quel point il était moche. Et en y repensant bien, il avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas tort du tout, alors il avait décidé de faire simple, et de copier le look de Waya lorsqu'il allait à ses parties.

***

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, réchauffant de ses rayons l'air frais de cette matinée de printemps. Les feuilles d'érables dansaient sous l'impulsion d'une légère brise, imitant le mouvement sensuel des cheveux de Sai qui n'avait toujours pas appris à ses les attacher correctement.  
Il marchait tranquillement aux côtés d'Hikaru, se rendant à l'Institut de Go, où se déroulait cette année le tournoi National de Go amateur. Ils n'habitaient pas loin, et Sai avait pris l'habitude de faire le chemin à pied, souvent pour aller chercher son jeune ami a la fin de ses parties de Go. A chacune de ses victoires ils allaient manger des ramens. Hikaru n'avait encore perdu devant personne, sauf Toya Akira. Hikaru était bien au-dessus du niveau du 2ème Dan dans lequel il était pour l'instant. Tout comme son rival Akira était bien au-dessus du 3ème Dan.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'institut. Les battements du cœur de Sai commençaient à s'accélérer. Il n'avait pas peur non. Il savait sans prétention que son niveau était certainement supérieur à celui des autres joueurs. Il était simplement excité à l'idée de sortir enfin de l'ombre, même si pour cela Hikaru avait dû demander à Kaga de lui faire-faire, par l'un de ses amis, une fausse carte d'identité. Après tout, Sai n'était pas censé exister à cette époque-ci, déjà qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans les registres de son époque… Le jeune homme brun baissa légèrement les yeux, conscient de l'égoïsme dont il faisait preuve à vouloir vivre pleinement dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien. Il savait que sa présence ne gênait pas Hikaru, mais qu'au contraire, le plus jeune garçon tenait à ce qu'ils restent ensembles, pour « rattraper le temps perdu » comme il disait. Par contre il avait compris qu'il n'était pas simple de vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'identité légale, et c'est pour cela que Sai aurait dû rester dans l'ombre, mais non, il était là, devant la porte de cet institut qui symbolisait aussi pour lui l'entrée sur le nouveau monde du Go. Voilà en quoi il se trouvait égoïste.

Hikaru se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure en lisant les diverses émotions qui traversaient le regard de Sai. L'ex-fantôme avait souvent tendance ces derniers temps à se perdre dans des pensées sombres, sans rien lui dire, comme un an auparavant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Et cela inquiétait beaucoup Hikaru.

- Sai, commença-t-il hésitant, est-ce que ça va ?

- Hum ? fit Sai, émergeant de ses pensées. Oui oui !

Le mi-blond allait en rajouter, lorsqu'il sentit un bras se poser autour de son cou. Mais il n'était pas un privilégié, Waya venait d'attraper Sai exactement de la même façon. Comme il avait échangé son habituel treillis et T-shirt militaire contre une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qu'il sortait seulement pour les grandes occasions, il était vêtu comme ses proies, aussi bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils faisaient de la publicité pour une marque de vêtement, où qu'ils venaient d'un même lycée duquel ils porteraient encore l'uniforme. Hikaru avait vraiment copié son look. Autant dire que seul, il ne savait pas s'habiller classe.

- Salut les gars ! Alors Fujiwara-kun, tu te sens prêt ?

Sai sourit et brandit le poing de façon combattive.

- Plus que jamais ! déclara-t-il.

- Allez, en avant mauvaise troupe ! ordonna le rouquin en poussant ses deux amis vers les portes à ouverture automatique.

Ils saluèrent tous les trois les personnes à la réception, Sai regardant à peine l'aquarium, maintenant qu'il avait compris ce que c'était. Hikaru ayant mûri un minimum, et ayant gagné un minimum de patience, il avait réussit à enseigner quelques choses sur son monde à Sai : les poissons dans les récipients en verre avec de l'eau et des bulles sont des vrais, que des gens ont mis là pour décorer, les petits gens qui bougent dans les boîtes ne sont pas vraiment dedans : elles sont de taille normale dans un bâtiment spécial et ce qu'ils font s'affiche là-dedans. Par-contre il avait du mal à comprendre quand est-ce que ce que faisaient les gens était vrai ou faux.

- Je vais nous chercher à boire ! s'exclama Hikaru.

Il courut vers le distributeur de boissons, pris deux chocolats chauds et un café pour Waya. Lorsque les boissons tombèrent, il s'écria : « Ouais ! J'ai encore gagné ! » Waya vint chercher sa canette en se grattant la tempe :

- C'était ta blague du jour Hikaru ?

- Tu as gagné quoi Hikaru ? demanda candidement Sai qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que son disciple venait de faire une blague plus ou moins drôle. {1}

D'autres participants arrivèrent. Ils avaient environ la quarantaine. L'un était grand et chauve, tandis que l'autre était gros et court sur pattes. Une jeune femme blonde d'environ vingt ans arriva peu après. Waya la suivait discrètement des yeux en décapsulant sa canette de café chaud.

- Et bien, certaines parties promettent d'être intéressantes ! Vous croyez qu'elle a besoin d'un professeur particulier ?

- Calme tes hormones Link ! Cette fille c'est pas Zelda ! assura Hikaru. {2}

- Shindo ? fit le roux.

- Oui ?

- Vaut mieux que tu la ferme.

- Ok.

- Huh ? lâcha Sai qui n'avait pas tout compris une fois encore.

- Ce n'est rien Sai, va ! affirma Hikaru en se dirigeant vers les casiers.

Les deux autres le suivirent et déposèrent leurs affaires. Ils entendaient les portes s'ouvrir et se refermer de plus en plus fréquemment. Le premier tour allait commencer dans environ un quart d'heure, et Sai en faisait partie. Il était temps pour eux de se rendre à la salle où se déroulait le tournoi.

« Au même endroit que s'était déroulé le tournois International amateur, lors de l'apparition de Sai sur Internet » se dit Waya en parcourant la distance qui le séparait de l'endroit en question. « Il était une vraie célébrité à cette époque, mais personne ne l'a oublié. Maintenant qu'il est ici, est-ce que les autres joueurs se rendront compte de qui ils vont affronter ? »

Hikaru pénétra dans la salle à moitié remplie en premier. Sai le suivit en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer !!! Lui-même !!! Et contre quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré !! Son sourire se déploya alors jusqu'à ses oreilles, ce qui rassura le mi-blond. Hikaru se dirigea vers la tableau qui énonçait l'ordre des rencontres, Sai lui emboîtant le pas. Le personnel et quelques joueurs professionnels qui connaissaient Hikaru vinrent les saluer poliment. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, et que Waya aussi réussit à se débarrasser d'eux, il rejoint ses amis qui cherchaient le nom de Fujiwara no Sai sur l'immense tableau.

- Alors ? Comment ça se présente ? demanda le rouquin.

- Je joue contre une fille, l'informa Sai.

- Son nom ? 

- Ogitawa Kisa, répondit Hikaru. Tu viens Sai ? On va à ta table !

Le brun hocha vigoureusement la tête et suivit le garçon aux yeux vert kaki. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une table occupée par la jeune fille qu'avait remarqué Waya. Elle leva froidement ses yeux bleus sur eux, et les salua en hochant la tête.

- Vous êtes Ogitawa-san ? lui demanda le roux sans se démonter.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Êtes-vous Fujiwara-san ?

- Je ne te permets pas de draguer l'adversaire de Sai ! déclara-t-il en faisant s'asseoir ce-dernier sur sa chaise.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, Hikaru ! Tu as une mauvaise opinion de moi ! se défendit Waya en se grattant la nuque.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les joueurs étaient réunis. L'un des organisateurs pris le micro, et énonça un petit discours qui servait d'ouverture au tournois.

- Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu participer à ce Tournoi National de Go amateur. Vous êtes cette année trois cent à venir des quatre coins du pays. Vous jouerez deux parties par jour, une le matin, l'autre l'après-midi, sous l'observation de quelques Inseis et joueurs professionnels. Faites de votre mieux, et amusez-vous bien ! S'il vous plaît, faites Nigiri. Commencez !

***

Sai étira les muscles de ses bras en souriant béatement. Il avait gagné. Ça faisait du bien ! Et ça faisait la seconde fois qu'il se faisait du bien pendant la journée, étant donné qu'il venait de gagner sa seconde et dernière partie de la journée. Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger les autres participants, et rejoint Hikaru qui l'attendait à l'entrée. En s'approchant, il découvrit avec un certain malaise, que celui-ci discutait déjà avec Ogata-sensei.

Hikaru se retourna en sentant la présence familière de son ami derrière lui Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'Ogata-sensei et Sai se trouvaient face-à- face. Mais la présence de l'ex-fantôme était une bonne opportunité pour se débarrasser de l'homme un peu trop collant au goût d'Hikaru. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être avec lui après avoir découvert la fixette qu'Ogata faisait sur Sai.

- Oh ! Fujiwara-san ! Tu as déjà terminé ? Tant mieux, comme ça nous ne serons pas en retard à ton cours de flûte !

L'excuse valait ce qu'elle valait, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Ogata fixa son regard sur Sai qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Tu ne nous présente pas, Shindo-kun ?

Un bruit indéfinissable sortit de la gorge d'Hikaru. Il se força à sourire, et présenta Ogata-sensei, lorsque soudain, ses prunelles vertes aperçurent leur sauveur.

- Ogata-sensei !!! s'exclama Waya qui revenait du distributeur de boissons. Je voulais justement vous voir !

Le roux arriva en décapsulant sa canette de soda, et se mit à taper la causette à l'autre joueur de Go. Hikaru profita de la perche que son ami lui tendait, et s'éclipsa courageusement, Sai sur les talons.

- Aaaah, c'était moins une !!! soupira le mi-blond de soulagement une fois qu'ils eurent passé les portes automatiques à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Sai hocha silencieusement la tête. Pour l'instant il avait faim, et son estomac entreprit d'ailleurs de le faire savoir à tous les habitants de Tokyo, et produisant un grondement du tonnerre.

- Hum, on va aller acheter une pizza avant de rentrer, décida Hikaru.

- Avec du fromage, de la tomate, du jambon, des champignons, de la crème, du… énuméra le brun.

- Oui ! le coupa son jeune ami. Et si t'es sage t'auras une glace, ou plus tôt, dis-moi, t'as gagné toutes tes parties aujourd'hui non ?

- Oui !!!

- Question stupide… C'est bon, t'as gagné ta glace !

***

Hikaru se laissa tomber en arrière, repus, et de la glace au chocolat tout autour des lèvres. Sai était loin d'être dans le même état. Même s'il montrait un grand intérêt envers tout ce qui attrayait au goût maintenant qu'il en avait retrouvé le sens, il savait manger. Il avait vécu chez un Empereur après tout ! Et il le lui fit bien remarquer.

- Oh, décoince-toi Sai ! On est au XXIème siècle ! Et surtout y'a pas ma mère pour nous surveiller !

Une question lui vint soudain l'esprit :

- Comment elle était ta mère Sai ?

Le brun regarda alors son compagnon, interdit. Il se serait attendu à tout sauf à cette question-ci.

- Et bien… C'était une dame de la cour. Tout le monde disait que je lui ressemblais, mais c'est faux, elle était beaucoup plus belle que moi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres. Et puis elle était très intelligente, elle me racontait des histoires pour m'endormir, et c'est elle qui retrouvait toujours mon petit chat quand il s'enfuyait. {3}

Hikaru sourit. Sai avait l'air content de parler de sa mère. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. La mélancolie recouvrit rapidement le visage de l'ex-fantôme qui détourna la tête pour ne laisser voir à Hikaru que son profil.

- Sai ?

- Hikaru, tu m'as dit que l'Empereur avait effacé toutes traces de mon existence, tu crois qu'il a fait pareil pour toute ma famille ?

- Mais non ! Qu'avaient ils à voir avec ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? essayait piteusement de le consoler Hikaru.

- Justement, ils m'ont en commun…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour l'instant tu dois t'occuper du présent ! T'as une revanche à prendre sur ton ancienne vie !

Le jeune brun ne parut pas plus excité à cette perspective. Au contraire il paraissait soucieux.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Ogata qui j'étais ?

Le jeune prodige soupira et se redressa pour mieux observer Sai, se rendant bien compte que cette nouvelle existence le préoccupait d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si les raisons profondes lui étaient encore floues.

- Tout simplement pour qu'il ne te viole pas sur place. Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu courir après quelqu'un avec autant d'insistance qu'avec toi !

- Je ne plaisante pas Hikaru…

Le mi-blond se gratta la nuque. Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère avait échoué lamentablement. Mais après tout il n'avait pas complètement tort, mis à part le fait qu'Ogata-sensei courait plus après le jeu de Sai qu'après Sai lui-même. Ce-dernier tourna son regard bleuté vers le sien, et après quelques secondes, Hikaru se décida enfin à lui donner une réponse potable.

- J'avais vraiment peur qu'il fasse une scène en apprenant qui tu es vraiment. Tu ne te souviens pas de l'insistance avec laquelle il te recherchait Sai ? Même maintenant il te cherche encore ! De plus nous devons garder un minimum de control sur ton retour dans ce monde. Si tous tes fans sont au courant maintenant de ta présence, ça risque de tout compliquer. Et je vais t'avouer qu'il me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'il ne te menace, ou qu'il te force à faire des choses en Go que tu ne voudrais pas.

Sai sourit légèrement à l'entente de ces dernières remarques.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Hikaru ?

Cette question valut à l'ex-fantôme de se recevoir un coup de coussin dans la tête.

- Bien-sûr andouille !! s'écria l'adolescent.

Le brun le fusilla du regard pendant une seconde, puis son air se radoucit.

- Si je te crée autant de tracas, ne serait-il pas plus simple que j'abandonne le Go dès maintenant ? demanda-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Abrutit !!!

POUF ! Un autre coup de coussin sur la tête.

- Hikaru ça suffit !! s'écria un Sai qui essayait de se faire respecter un minimum.

Mais cela ne lui rapporta qu'un troisième coup de polochon sur la tête.

- Bien, tu l'auras voulu, grogna le plus vieux des deux jeunes hommes.

Il attrapa à son tour son oreiller moelleux et le cogna contre le visage d'Hikaru qui se mit à pouffer de rire et lui renvoyant son coup. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers, à coups de polochons, des larmes de rire leur roulant le long des joues. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'allongèrent en vrac sur leur futon, la respiration haletante et le visage rouge.

- Bien fait, furent les seuls mots qu'Hikaru fut en mesure de lâcher avant de se recevoir l'oreiller de Sai qui venait de prendre un vol plané jusqu'à son visage.

{1}Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'auriez pas compris le pauv' délire d'Hikaru, pensez juste à un certain nombre de machines à sous où l'on met des pièces en espérant que ça en fera tomber plus. Hikaru fait comme s'il jouait et gagnait ses canettes ^^ 

{2}Nouvelle blague vaseuse d'Hikaru ! Bientôt il pourra faire un concours avec Chocolove de Shaman King… Notre Hikaru national fait bien-entendu référence au pseudo de Waya sur Internet : Zelda. Zelda étant dans le jeu vidéo homonyme, la princesse, Hikaru préfère donner à Waya le nom du héros qui doit la sauver « Link », et appeler la fille qui vient de passer Zelda. En gros il se fout de la gueule de Waya ^^ ( Vous inquiétez pas, mon humour n'est pas aussi pourrit, ça doit être parce qu'il est 3h du mat' ^^ )

{3} J'invente j'invente… Au fait le chat de Sai j'ai décrété qu'il s'appelait Matamune, parce que c'est le nom du chat d'Hao de Shaman King et qu'ils ont vécu à la même époque ^o^

_A suivre…_

Fisou : Oulà, je dois être fatiguée, vu qu'en finissant le chapitre, j'avais commencé à écrire mon dialogue délire pour le prochain chapitre de ma fic sur Shaman King ^^   
Hikaru : C'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'il est bon de dormir parfois !  
Sai : *version doudou* Non mais t'as vu l'heure ! Au dodo !!!  
Fisou : Mais quoi ! il est que 4h30 du mat… Je fais pire d'habitude…  
PUM ! Fisou se prend un coup derrière la nuque et s'écroule. La lumière se braque sur un asiatique d'environ 14 ans, aux cheveux longs, habillé à l'indienne.  
Hao ( j'ai commencé à causer de SK, autant continuer *mdr* ) : *ramasse Fisou et la donne à Sai* Tiens le Donald Master, c'est cadeau !  
Sai : Elle est morte ?  
Hao : Naaaan gade ! *appuie doucement sur le ventre de Fisou*  
Fisou : ZzZzZzZz…bishos….ZzZzZzZ…harem…zZzZzZzZ…  
Hao : Tu vois elle va farpaitement bien ! Bon ben je m'en retourne au harem alors, vais rejoindre mon frère ! ^_~  
Sai : *incrédule* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait tout le temps avec son jumeau ?  
Hikaru : *content de pas faire partie du harem de Fisou* Rien, rien… Ce serait dommage de saboter ta naïveté ^^   
Sai : Ah ?  
Faust : *médecin personnel de Fisou depuis qu'Hao s'amuse à lui taper dessus pour un oui ou pour un non* Si vous voulez que Fisou se réveille, envoyez-moi vos dons ! Les chèques et le liquide me vont très bien.  
Hikaru : -_- Depuis quand les persos se baladent-ils de série en série, hein ? Est-ce que je vais dans Shaman King moi ?  
Sai : Va savoir… ^_^ *pense* vaut mieux pas si tu tiens à la vie…


	8. Akira se réveille ?

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Rebirth

**Genre** : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago, càd, avec un Sai vivant dedans ! ^_^

**Base** : Hikaru no Go

**Note** : La question du jour est : Pourquoi ai-je fait de Waya un roux ? C'est très simple, dans le Sai book, à part dans deux dessins où il a les cheveux verts, Waya a des reflets roux, donc je l'ai toujours considéré comme plus ou moins auburn, même si dans l'animé il est châtain. Mais ici il restera quand même roux ! XP  
Et pourquoi est-ce que j'en parle maintenant ? Ben parce que je viens de me rendre compte que dans l'animé il était châtain…^ ^   
Je viens aussi de remarquer que j'avais changé le prénom d'Akari en Hikari en plein milieu de la fic, simple erreur. Appelez-moi Brainless…  
Et aussi, j'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, car j'ai pas eut Internet pendant un mois. Vive la vie d'étudiante ! -__-

**Reviews** : Déjà merci tout le monde !!! ^_^

**Moonymei** : Mais t'as raison de te répéter, Sai est délirant ^_^

**Dodie-Ange** : Alors dans l'ordre : Voui. Merci ! Euh c'est qui déjà que tu veux qu'ils jouent ensemble ? Non. Je suis la mère Noël, tu aurais dû me le demander ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que t'as attendu qu'une semaine, ah ces jeunes, j'vous jure !

**Kaory** : Nonon, je suis certaine qu'ils ne finiront pas ensembles désolée ^ ^ Je sais que je les fait trèèès ambigus… Mais non, vraiment.

**Guyana7** : Merci ! mais non, je pense en rester à l'ambiguïté actuelle entre Sai et Hikaru, ils resterons des amis trèèès proches, c'est tout ^_^

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤         

Rebirth

¤¤¤

Costume bleu pâle enfilé, cravate bien mise, cheveux lissés, chaussures lassées… Bon, il lui semblait ne rien avoir oublié… Ah si ! Ses clés !! Et de la monnaie ! Il venait de faire laver ce costume, et aucun billet ne traînait dedans. Pas qu'Akira avait l'habitude de laisser des pièces se balader dans toutes ses poches. Enfin pas avant. Depuis qu'il était devenu 'ami' avec Shindo, ses mauvaises habitudes n'avaient cessé de s'accroître. C'était bien possible, mais tant qu'il ne devenait pas aussi exaspérant que lui, ça lui était égal.

Akira attrapa ses clés de maison, son portefeuille, et pris la porte. Il avait été demandé à l'Institut National de Go pour assister au Tournoi National Amateur. Il avait accepté de bonne grâce, surtout en ayant connaissance de la présence d'Ogata-sensei et de Shindo-kun. S'il s'ennuyait, il pourrait au moins aller leur parler. Il s'énervait souvent, mais ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Shindo-kun, du moment où il n'y avait pas ce Waya, qui visiblement avait une dent contre lui.

Le jeune homme entra dans le taxi qu'il avait fait venir pour l'emmener à destination. Le ciel était gris et il pleuvait des cordes. Akira salua le chauffeur et s'empressa de refermer la portière, se retenant par correction, de s'enfoncer profondément dans la banquette arrière. Il n'était pas dans son lit, où il aimait se cacher sous les couvertures, les nuits de grosses pluies comme ce jour-ci.

« Voilà ce que j'ai oublié, se dit-il, un parapluie… »

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'être tête en l'air. Si on est tête en l'air durant une partie de Go, on perd. Mais cette fois-ci  était la faute de Shindo-kun, du moins indirectement. Akira se sentait tout simplement nerveux, car il avait décidé de lui parler de Maria-san. Pour lui demander son téléphone, où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, ou peut-être juste simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. Tout allait dépendre de son courage du moment.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant l'Institut. Akira paya la course et traversa en courant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Il alla poser son manteau et se dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle avait lieu le tournoi. Quelques personnes consultaient le tableau où étaient affichées les parties, certaines étaient déjà assises et prêtes à jouer, d'autres discutaient en petits groupes. Plusieurs joueurs saluèrent Akira qui leur répondit aimablement. Il entendit enfin une voix familière râler, et vit un garçon brun avec deux mèches blondes lui encadrant le visage, suivit de son colocataire aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus, pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Shindo-kun ! Fujiwara-san !

- Toya ? fit Hikaru, étonné de le voir ici.

- Je suis venu faire un tour, expliqua Akira. Vous participez au tournoi Fujiwara-san ?

- Hai ! s'exclama Sai content. Je vais voir le tableau ! Je reviens !

L'ex-fantôme partit à petits pas rapides, laissant les deux jeunes pros seuls à leur discussion.

- Nous en somme au milieu du tournoi, c'est bien qu'il en fasse toujours partie ! assura Akira.

- Il est très capable de gagner tu sais, sourit Hikaru.

- J'en serai content pour lui !

Akira sourit puis se racla la gorge. C'était le moment pour demander ce qu'il voulait à Shindo.

- Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de…

- Shindo !!! Traître !! s'écria Waya en sautant sur le dos du mi-blond. Tu avais dit qu'on devait s'attendre en bas de chez nous !!!

- C'est de la faute de Sai ! C'est lui qui ne pouvait pas attendre pour venir !

- T'aurais dû le mettre devant sa console pour le faire patienter !!

- Pour lui le Go passe avant Donald !!!

Akira s'éclairci la gorge.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit-il devant le regard méchant que lui lançait à présent Waya. Souhaitez bonne chance à Fujiwara-san pour moi !

***

Akira avait fini son petit tour d'horizon. Les premières parties de la journée étaient entamées depuis un moment. Il parcourut la salle du regard, à la recherche de quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Il aperçut Fujiwara-kun qui plaçait une pierre et appuya sur l'horloge. Le jeune homme brun-vert se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller trouver Shindo.

Il sortit de la salle, et le trouva justement en train de boire quelque chose avec Waya près du distributeur de boissons.

- Toya ! Viens-là ! s'exclama Hikaru qui avait remarqué le regard timide qu'Akira lui lançait.

Waya grogna, mais Akira pris son courage à deux mains et approcha. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi le rouquin ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais c'était sans importance.

- Shindo, je te cherchais…

- Je sais ! sourit Hikaru. Ça tombe bien je voulais te parler ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été à ton Salon de Go, tu ne trouves pas ?

- En effet oui, ça fait presque quatre mois.

Waya les regardait parler, d'un air suspicieux, mais avala une gorgée de café sans broncher. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait appeler Kaga un de ces jours, pour faire une séance de dénigration de Toya Akira. Ce genre de choses était toujours plus agréable à faire en groupe, et Kaga était le partenaire parfait pour dénigrer Toya.

- On pourrait y retourner un de ces jours, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, approuva Akira.

Surtout qu'il allait enfin pouvoir parler de Maria-san à Shindo s'ils étaient seuls au club. Il vit le regard du mi-blond se concentrer sur quelque chose derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir Fujiwara-san s'approcher d'eux calmement, un éventail lui masquant la moitié du visage.

- Sai ! T'as fini en avance !

Akira en était bouche bée. Un peu qu'il avait fini en avance ! Les parties étaient commencées depuis à peine une heure !

- Fujiwara-san, commença-t-il inquiet, ne me dites pas que vous avez…

Sai replia vivement son éventail, révélant ainsi un sourire splendide qui lui rappela étrangement celui de la Geisha qu'il avait rencontré chez Hikaru.

- J'ai gagné ! déclara fièrement l'ex-fantôme.

- Vraiment incroyable… fit ironiquement Hikaru avant d'éclater de rire derrière sa canette de soda, suivit rapidement par Waya.

***

- Je crois que tu l'as épaté Sai, fit Hikaru en mordant dans son hamburger.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Toya faisait une de ces têtes quand tu lui as dit que tu avais gagné ! s'exclama Waya qui était assis en face d'eux.

Sai aspira doucement dans sa paille une gorgée de coca, l'air songeur. Hikaru regarda, suspicieux, la façon dont les yeux de son ami devenaient brillants.

- Sai ?

Le brun porta son regard sur Hikaru, reposa calmement sa boisson sur la table.

- ÇA PIQUE DANS LE NEEEEEZ !!!!! se mit-il a hurler.

Hikaru lui plaqua deux mains devant la bouche.

- Ferme-la tu vas nous faire repérer !!!

- Fujiwara, tu n'as jamais bu de coca avant aujourd'hui ? demanda Waya, médusé.

Sai repoussa les mains d'Hikaru, et croisa les bras sur son torse en boudant.

- Non, il ne m'avait jamais emmené ici avant…

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. C'était vraiment trop bizarre ce qu'il se passait entre les deux autres. Fujiwara-kun ne faisait rien si Shindo ne lui faisait pas faire, et il ne connaissait rien que Shindo ne lui ait pas fait connaître. C'était comme pour s'inscrire au Tournoi Amateur. Si Shindo n'avait pas donné son accord, Fujiwara n'y serait certainement pas allé…

- Dis-moi, Fujiwara-kun, ça te dirait de jouer contre moi un de ces jours ? Pourquoi pas celui où Shindo doit voir Toya ?

Il y avait un certain nombre de questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses. Et impossible de les avoir avec Shindo dans le coin.

- Moi ça me va ! Hein Hikaru ?

Voilà que ça recommençait…  
Waya attrapa une fritte et l'enfourna en attendant que Shindo rende son habituel verdict.

- Ben, oui pourquoi pas ! Comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul à la maison !

- Ouais ! s'exclama Sai qui repris la paille entre ses lèvres, en souriant.

« Kami-sama a donné son approbation, je vais pouvoir cuisiner Fujiwara dans quelques jours !! » se dit intérieurement le roux.

- Waya, c'est quoi ce ricanement que tu nous fais ? demanda Hikaru en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Waya se redressa, embarrassé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il c'était mis à rire à voix haute.

- Rien, oublies-ça, se défila-t-il.

***

Akira avait pris une résolution. Il allait suivre de près les parties du colocataire de Shindo Hikaru. Apparemment il avait été le seul à penser qu'il aurait pu perdre sa partie. Et ce prénom… Sai… Shindo avait toujours nié connaître le Sai d'Internet personnellement. Mais sa façon de jouer lui ressemblait tellement, et cette rumeur qui courrait comme quoi c'était bien Hikaru qui avait arrangé la partie entre Sai et son père…  
Shindo avait affirmé que son colocataire n'était pas Le Sai, qu'un joueur de Go de son niveau ne pouvait pas décemment être autant intéressé par Donald. Mais il avait gagné une partie en une heure ! Soit son adversaire était nul, soit Fujiwara no Sai était vraiment fort.  
C'était trop étrange. Il y avait trop de coïncidences ! Il devait voir ses parties ! {1}

Ses pas l'emmenèrent tout droit à l'intérieur de la salle où se déroulait le Tournoi. Il vit Fujiwara-san s'asseoir devant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le saluer puis fixer son regard sur la pendule accrochée au mur, comme s'il attendait avec impatience le début de la rencontre. C'était certainement le cas, ce garçon avait toujours l'air enthousiaste dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

- C'est l'heure, faites Nigiri s'il vous plaît, avertit un organisateur qui avait pris le micro.

Le bruit de dizaines de boîtes de pierres s'ouvrant, se fit entendre, et Akira commença innocemment son petit tour de salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta derrière un Sai caché derrière son éventail qui se tourna vers lui juste après avoir appuyé sur l'horloge, lui souriant. Akira lui rendit maladroitement son sourire, se demandant si Fujiwara-san avait de l'instinct ou s'il n'était tout simplement pas concentré sur sa partie.

Dans tous les cas, maintenant qu'il était découvert, Akira se plaça à la droite de Sai, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur son Goban. Ses yeux se clouèrent sur ceux du brun, et il remarqua que sa concentration était parfaite. Akira en déduisit qu'il devait avoir de l'instinct et avait sentit sa présence derrière lui un peu plus tôt.

Mais ses coups étaient remarquables, Sai avait l'air de voir loin dans le jeu de son adversaire, mais il ne répondait pas toujours de la meilleure manière possible. C'était comme s'il prenait du bon temps, une promenade de santé en quelques sortes.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus posa une pierre et Akira écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ce coup ressemblait à l'un de ceux que Shindo lui avait fait lors de leur première partie au Salon de Go. A bien y réfléchir, ils y ressemblaient tous plus ou moins. Ils semblaient juste moins…dépassés ?

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Sai replia son éventail, et regarda son adversaire réfléchir, puis abandonner.

« C'est comme s'il avait décidé lui-même d'à quel moment la partie était finie » se dit Akira, légèrement halluciné. Le doute qui hantait son esprit depuis le début de l'après-midi venait de s'amplifier d'une manière affolante. Si le colocataire de Shindo était bien Le Sai du Net, cela expliquerait pourquoi leur façon de jouer se ressemble autant, et aussi comment son père avait réussi à jouer contre lui.

- Merci pour la partie.

- Merci pour la partie.

Sai se leva et étira ses bras avant de se tourner vers Akira.

- Bien, on dirait que j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il. A plus tard Toya-kun !

Akira le regarda s'avancer de quelques pas vers les organisateurs pour donner le résultat de sa partie.

- Sai ! s'exclama-t-il avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

Le Sai en question s'arrêta et se retourna, étonné, et intérieurement très craintif. Il avait essayé de partir le plus vite possible pour justement ne pas avoir à parler au fils du Meijin. Il avait pris son temps pour ne pas exposer sa véritable force aux yeux de tout le monde et à ceux d'Akira. Il avait essayé de jouer légèrement tout en étant sûr de sa victoire finale. Mais apparemment il c'était fait griller, comme l'aurait si bien dit Hikaru. Il était bien trop tôt pour que tout le monde sache qu'il était Le Sai d'Internet.

- Oui, Toya-kun ? fit-il innocemment.

- Accepterez-vous de jouer contre-moi, un jour ?

- Oh, je ne pense pas être à ton niveau, mentit humblement l'ex-fantôme. Mais ça me plairait bien un jour oui ! Bon, je vais donner les résultats, Hikaru va être en colère après moi si je traîne trop !

Sur ce il tourna les talons, et se dépêcha d'aller donner les résultats et de sortir.

- Fouah ! C'était moins une !! lâcha Sai en arrivant à l'entrée de la salle où les Insei avaient d'habitude cours.

Mais ce jeudi après-midi là, elle était remplie de pros qui s'affrontaient. Le brun chercha Hikaru du regard. Le jeune garçon était au milieu de la seconde rangée en partant du fond. Il portait sur le visage l'expression concentrée que tout le monde avait l'habitude de lui voir quand il jouait sérieusement. Son adversaire était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, mais paraissait beaucoup moins concentrée. Elle jetait des regards ennuyés au Goban puis à Hikaru, qui avait probablement réussi à la piéger de manière inattendue.

***

Le lendemain soir, Hikaru était dans le tramway qui filait en direction du salon de Go où Toya et lui avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer. Pour être honnête, il appréhendait assez cette soirée. Sai lui avait raconté que le garçon avait suivit sa partie avec attention, et qu'il lui avait demandé de jouer contre lui. Toya Akira était loin d'être idiot, il allait bien finir par avoir des soupçons… Enfin si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard…

Il descendit du tramway et marcha quelques minutes jusqu'au salon. Le vent frais passait dans son blouson par les manches, et le faisait frissonner. Ils avaient beau être au Printemps, le vent du soleil couchant avait toujours quelque chose de particulièrement glacé.

Il pénétra rapidement dans le salon en saluant la jeune femme qui s'en occupait depuis plusieurs années, avant qu'il se soit lui-même mit au Go. Elle lui indiqua où était Akira, après lui avoir redit pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait l'habitude de venir ici, combien il était mignon et qu'il avait encore grandi.

Il la remercia, les joues roses et s'empressa de rejoindre son rival en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer un peu.

- Voyons Shindo, c'est moi où tu es particulièrement frileux ces temps-ci ? fit Akira en levant un œil sur lui.

Hikaru retira son manteau et s'assit face à lui.

- Ben disons que euh…oui…tu dois avoir raison, bafouilla-t-il. On s'y met tout de suite ?

- Tout d'abord… J'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

- Eeeeh ?!

Le cœur d'Hikaru venait de manquer un battement. Akira lui, venait de virer au rouge coquelicot, couleur qui allait plutôt bien avec ses cheveux aux reflets verts.

- Est-ce que…tu aurais de nouvelles de…Maria-san ? dit ce dernier, ne sachant pas bien trouver ses mots.

Hikaru soupira de soulagement, et se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait vraiment eut peur que Toya lui parle de Sai. Enfin c'était ce qu'il faisait d'une certaine manière, enfin bon.

- Et bien… En fait non désolé. Elle est la plus grande fille d'une amie de ma mère, qui était juste de passage à Tokyo, mentit l'adolescent mi-blond.

- Oh… lâcha Akira, visiblement déçu. Tu sais si elle reviendra ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra… Elle te plait ou quoi ?

Akira était maintenant rouge cramoisi.

- Non, pas du tout ! J'aurais juste voulu…jouer à nouveau contre elle c'est tout !

- Oui oui, et tout le monde sait que c'est Waya qui vient faire le ménage chez moi tous les matins !

- Shindo…

- Hum ?

- Fais nigiri que je te mette une raclée.

- Ok !

Le nigiri avait donné qu'Hikaru avait blanc, et Akira avait noir. Ça arrangeait Hikaru, comme ça il n'avait pas à calculer combien il avait à rattraper avec le komi. Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, Akira sembla bloquer sur quelque chose. Le mi-blond pensa en premier lieu que son adversaire était coincé par le coup qu'il venait de placer, et que Sai lui avait montré la veille. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à grincer, et Hikaru déglutit difficilement. Et si…ce coup l'avait trahi ?

Akira reposa sa pierre noire dans sa boîte, et darda son regard vert émeraude dans le sien.

- Shindo, ton colocataire, Fujiwara no Sai, qui est-il ?

A suivre… 

{1} Après le choc « Maria-san » le cerveau d'Akira se remet enfin en marche ! Alléluia !

**Fisou** : Mwahahahahaha !!!  
**Hikaru** : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas rassuré devant tant d'enthousiasme ?  
**Fisou** : Parce que j'ai eut le même avant d'écrire Citron Raped ? ^_^ [ coup de pub en douce *mdr* ]  
**Hikaru** : J'avais oublié… Là je suis encore moins rassuré…  
**Fisou** : T'inquiètes, ce rire était juste une réaction vis-à-vis de la frustration que j'aurais éprouvée moi-même à la fin de ce chapitre.  
**Hikaru** : Tu te fais pas mousser là non ?  
**Fisou** : Ben justement non, j'aurais vraiment été frustrée… J'espère que ça va en frustrer du monde, sinon c'est pas drôle !  
**Sai** : Et alors, qui suis-je ?  
**Hikaru** : Un revenant, travelo, qui aime les canards et à tendance pédophile ?  
**Sai** : Quoi pédophile ? J'ai rien fait !!!  
**Hikaru** : Non mais t'as traumatisé Akira, le pauuuvreeeeuh !!! Tiens je devrais peut-être lui parler de Maria-san avant une partie officielle, comme ça il serait déconcentré et…

**Sai** : Hikaru !! C'est indigne d'un joueur de Go !  
**Fisou** : Bon les enfants, c'est pas le tout, mais il fait enfin soleil, et Lizou va arriver, alors zioup, retournez dans votre placard ! Et vous en face de votre écran, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, nee ?

**Hikaru** : *voix lointaine* Venez nous libéreeeer !!!  
**Fisou** : Sai a beaucoup plus de chance de venir se faire libérer, beaucoup plus… Ø_Ø  
**Hikaru** : Merci Fisou !!! *idée*  
**Fisou** : Heing ???  
**Sai** : *voix lointaine aussi* NOOON Hikaru !! Laisse mes vêtements !!! NON pas mes cheveux !!!  
**Fisou** : *dépitée* Bon ben, si vous voulez sauver Sai, faites-le vite si vous voulez qu'il ressemble encore à quelque chose au prochain chapitre ^^ 


	9. Vive le Meijin !

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Rebirth

**Genre** : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago, càd, avec un Sai vivant dedans ! ^_^

**Base** : Hikaru no Go

**Note** : Pour les dates je ne suis pas sûre encore que ce soit les bonnes. Elles ne sont pas franchement précisées dans l'anime. 

**Reviews** : Merci à tout le monde !!! Même si l'audience à baissé pour le dernier chapitre ! *snif*

**Moonymei** : Sai : *agonisant la main tendue vers le ciel* Arg, traîtresse…  
Fisou : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Akira, sont cerveau n'est pas encore tout à fait mort ! lol

**Zeynel** : Oui, je le vois bien tomber –malencontreusement- sur des filles, afin de palper pour vérifier si elles en sont vraiment. Lol a moins qu'Akira change de bord et se mette à aimer les androgynoïdes…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤         

Rebirth

¤¤¤

- Faudra quand même m'expliquer un truc un jour…fit un rouquin en déposant une pierre sur un Goban.

- Quoi donc Waya-kun ? demanda un brun aux yeux bleus en amande.

- Pourquoi as-tu tant tenu à resté caché du monde du Go, hein ? Regarde, là t'es en train de me mettre la pâtée ! Peu de gens son capables de faire ça en si peu de temps, surtout en jouant gentiment, fini Waya avec un regard lourd envers son partenaire.

Sai eut un sourire gêné et secoua un peu plus vite son éventail devant son visage.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Oui, c'est ce que tu as dit aux autres parties aussi…

Sai ricana en posant une pierre.

- Voilà c'est à ton tour ! s'exclama-t-il pour concentrer le jeune garçon sur autre chose.

- Ne change pas de sujet !

Ah, rat

L'ex-fantôme soupira doucement. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de mentir. Quoi que ces derniers temps il se surprenait lui-même !

- Disons que je jouais juste comme ça, pour m'amuser. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille plus loin.

Waya but une gorgée de son soda à la menthe puis plaça enfin une pierre.

- Et pourquoi tu te mets à faire des tournois maintenant ?

- Parce que de regarder évoluer Hikaru, ça m'a donné envie de faire pareil, c'est tout ! s'exclama le brun le plus simplement possible.

- C'est lui ton sensei en quelques sortes alors ? plaisanta-t-il.

Sai s'enflamma un instant.

- Ah ça non ! C'est quand-même moi qui lui ai tout appris à ce gosse !

- Je le savais ! pouffa Waya. Ça se voit trop dans son jeu.

- Vraiment ? Fit Sai avant de se mettre à sourire. Tant mieux, c'est comme ça qu'il réussira !

Waya continua de rire.

- J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte de quel genre de joueur tu es, Fujiwara-kun. Ton niveau est extrêmement haut.

Sai plaça une pierre.

- J'ai eut le temps de m'en rendre comte. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le Kami no Itte pour être satisfait. Ça a toujours été mon but…

Le rouquin lui fit non de la main avec laquelle il tenait sa canette.

- A t'entendre, une fois que tu auras trouvé ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de vivre. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te construire une vie autour de ça. Sinon, une fois le Kami no Itte atteint, que feras tu ? Tu ne vas pas faire que jouer au Go, non ?

- C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait, et puis comme ça avec Hikaru…

- Hikaru aura une vie lui aussi quand ses hormones se réveilleront ! le coupa Waya en jouant.

Sai réfléchit un instant et posa sa pierre. Waya avait raison, il devait cesser de ne compter que sur Hikaru. Mais bon il avait un peu perdu l'habitude quand même…

- Quand je connaîtrais mieux ce monde ça sera possible.

- Nani ? couina Waya sans comprendre.

L'ex-fantôme lui offrit un sourire gêné et battit plus vite de l'éventail.

- Non, ne t'occupe pas de ce que je viens de dire !

***

- Comment ça « Qui est-il ? » demanda Hikaru le plus innocemment possible.

Akira fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son cœur battait d'anticipation.

- Sa façon de jouer, et son nom. Les coïncidences existent, mais ça en serait une belle qu'il ne soit pas…

« Aïe merde, grillés… » se dit intérieurement le mi-blond en se forçant à sourire. Il lui fallait faire diversion !

- En effet oui. C'était ma mère qui l'avait habillé en Geisha pour s'amuser.

Akira cligna deux fois des yeux.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Shindo ?

- Ben de Sai et de Maria-san ! Qui d'autre ?!

- Nani ? Mais alors, tu veux dire que, que… bredouilla le brun dont le sang venait de quitter précipitamment le visage.

- Sai et Maria sont la même personne, oui. Désolé de briser tes rêves comme ça mon petit… avoua Hikaru penaud. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine alors je t'ai mentit à propos d'elle…

- NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! ! ! cria Akira en se levant, les paumes plaquées sur la table.

Les regards de toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux. Hikaru avait les yeux agrandis par la surprise de voir son ami réagir aussi brutalement. Même si ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? demanda Hikaru avec l'air de ne rien comprendre.

- Ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais parler !

Puis les mots d'Hikaru atteignirent enfin la conscience d'Akira.

- Q-quoi ? Fujiwara-san c'est Maria ?

Le jeune garçon en tomba des nues. Il laissa la gravité le rasseoir sur sa chaise. Il avait un peu mal au cœur, mais se sentait surtout stupide d'être tombé dans un tel piège si facilement. Mais Maria-san était tellement féminine ! Quoi qu'à y réfléchir, le colocataire d'Hikaru n'était pas spécialement viril. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

- Shindo, je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir me laisser m'enfoncer, déclara Akira en posant sa première pierre.

Hikaru s'autorisa à respirer. La diversion avait l'air d'avoir fait son effet. L'adolescent déposa une pierre à son tour, toujours attentif au moindre changement d'humeur de son partenaire.

- Mais tu vas quand-même me dire, quel est le lien entre Fujiwara-san et Le Sai d'Internet, dit Akira avec grand calme.

CHBROUM !!! Hikaru venait de passer sous la table, sa chaise s'étant malencontreusement dérobée sous ses fesses. Cette fois il ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Il remontait sur sa chaise avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, et ignora les grands yeux d'Akira qui le fixaient avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « lien » ?

- Je veux dire que ton colocataire a la même façon de jouer que le joueur du net. Et j'en suis d'autant plus sûr que je sais maintenant que Sai et Maria sont la même personne.

- Tu te trompe Toya ! Tu délires plutôt !

- Je suis certain que non. J'ai joué contre lui sur Internet, j'ai joué contre ton Sai-Maria, et j'ai joué contre toi ! Le premier jeu que nous avons joué l'un contre l'autre tu te souviens ?!

- Ils ont la même façon de jouer et alors ?! se défendit Hikaru. C'est normal ! Sai a beaucoup étudié les parties du joueur d'Internet !

- Tu ne le connais pas du tout ?

- Non !

- Tu me le jure ?

- Autant que tu voudras !

- Mais pourtant tu jouais comme lui avant qu'il n'apparaisse sur le net.

« Plus grillé tu meurs… » se dit le mi-blond.

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Si tu me dis qu'ils ne sont pas la même personne, malgré toutes ces coïncidences, je te crois, affirma le brun.

Hikaru sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Même en voulant rester sur ses gardes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être optimiste sur ce  le fait que Toya Akira venait de tout gober. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce dernier n'avait fait qu'arrêter cette conversation qui ne mènerait à rien sans un témoignage tangible. Heureusement qu'il avait son père sous la main !

***

- Tadaima Sai !!

- Ah ! Okaeri Hikaru !! Alors ça c'est passé comment ? T'as gagn ? demanda le Sai en question sans quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux.

- Non, se plaignit Hikaru en se débarrassant de ses affaires. Toya a été horrible avec moi ce soir… Waya est partit ?

- Il est partit chercher du Sake dans la cuisine. Je crois qu'il veut connaître tous mes secrets, ricana le brun.

Il appuya enfin sur le bouton « pause » de sa manette et se tourna vers son élève.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire non, Hikaru ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

L'adolescent laissa son postérieur rejoindre le sol et soupira fortement.

- Toya commence à comprendre la vérité. J'ai essayé de l'embrouiller mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Il a laissé tomber pour ce soir, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il revienne bientôt à la charge. Il est borné.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser connaître la vérit ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple non ?

- Mais Sai ! C'est le fils du Meijin ! s'exclama Hikaru sans voir Waya pointer le bout de son nez.

- Fujiwara a raison Shindo. Tu sais que je n'aime pas Toya. Mais lui laisser savoir ça en lui ordonnant de se la fermer ne changera pas grand chose. Par-contre s'il veut connaître la vérité par lui-même, il a deux solution : faire ça discrètement, mener sa petite enquête, ou alors y mêler d'autres personnes, telles qu'Ogata par exemple. Ils sont potes tous les deux non ?

- Qu'il sache la vérité ne me plaît tout simplement pas Waya.

- Et alors ? fit ce-dernier en servant un verre à Hikaru. Je le connais bien moi votre secret !

- Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en sois ravi… bougonna l'adolescent mi-blond avant de se prendre une claque de Waya derrière la tête.

***

Une journée de tournois de plus qui rajouta encore deux victoires au palmarès de Sai. Il commençait à être connu au sein de la compétition. Beaucoup de joueurs parlaient entre eux de celui qui battait ses adversaires en moins d'une heure. Mais le jeune homme, même en faisant de son mieux, n'arrivait pas à prendre plus de temps. Hikaru lui avait bien conseillé de faire comme s'il jouait une partie pédagogique, mais Sai avait refusé, disant que cela serait un manque de respect envers ses adversaires. La finale approchait à grands pas, mais ça ne semblait pas être le plus grand de ses soucis. A vrai dire, et sans aucune vanité, Sai était sûr de gagner. Mais il avait décidé de toucher plus haut qu'un tournoi amateur. Il savait bien que le tournoi International allait suivre, et que là il serait indubitablement remarqué par le monde du Go. Il comptait gagner, il s'en savait très capable, mais son plus grand souci était la date à laquelle se déroulait sa nouvelle ambition : devenir pro.

Sa discussion avec Waya l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. C'était vrai, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester éternellement sur le dos d'Hikaru. Après tout il n'était plus un spectre, et devait profiter de la vie, comme il le faisait de son vivant ! Et comme à l'époque d'Edo, il allait gagner sa vie en jouant au Go.

Mais pour cela, il allait devoir passer les examens pro, dont les éliminatoires débutaient cet été, au même moment où se déroulait le Tournoi International. En se dépêchant ça pouvait le faire… En priant pour que les deux évènements aient lieu dans le même bâtiment.

- Sai !!! Réveilles-toi on s'en va !! s'exclama Hikaru en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Ah oui c'était vrai. Soirée Sushi gagnée par Waya qui avait deviné avec le plus de justesse combien de temps Sai allait battre son adversaire.

- J'arrive Hikaru !!

***

Akira se mordillait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, attendant avec anxiété le retour de son père chez lui. Aujourd'hui il avait encore pris le temps d'observer les parties de Fujiwara no Sai, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer ses soupçons à son égard. L'adolescent se dit qu'au lieu de le demander à son père, il ferait peut-être mieux de jouer lui-même contre Fujiwara-san.

Il entendit une portière de voiture claquer, et quelques secondes plus tard, son père passa le pas de la porte. Physiquement, il était toujours égal à lui-même, quoi que ses traits étaient maintenant beaucoup plus détendus depuis qu'il avait officiellement arrêté le Go en tant que joueur professionnel. À cause du ce Sai d'Internet justement.

- Tadaima ! s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Okaeri Père !  l'accueillit Akira en souriant.

- Tiens, tu m'attendais on dirait mon fils. Akira se gratta la nuque. Son père le connaissait trop bien.

- Oui en effet. Je voulais te parler d'un certain joueur qui est au tournoi en ce moment.

- Ah ?

Le Meijin alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, son fils le suivant sur les talons.

- Et qu'à ce joueur de si important Akira ?

- Et bien… commença le jeune garçon en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil face à son père. Il me fait penser à ce mystérieux joueur d'Internet, Sai. En fait, je suis même tenté de dire que c'est lui en personne…

Le visage de son père devint instantanément plus sérieux. Il laissa son fils continuer ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et pour le coup, Akira lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, sur la façon de jouer de Fujiwara-san, le fait qu'il vivait avec Hikaru, et la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre leurs styles de jeu. Sans parler de ce prénom. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences…

- Comme tu as déjà joué contre Sai, je me demandais si tu pouvais jouer contre Fujiwara-san et…

- Akira, tu ne réfléchis pas assez, ou plutôt tu réfléchis dans le mauvais sens. Si tu organisais une partie entre ce garçon et moi, cela pourrait l'effrayer. Je comprends que tu veuilles en savoir plus, et c'est vrai que toute cette histoire est surprenante. Mais s'il est un ami de Shindo-kun, pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas tout-simplement contre lui ?

- Parce que Shindo ne voudra jamais me laisser faire… Il sait que j'ai des soupçons…

- Si tu veux vraiment découvrir la vérité, il n'y a peut-être pas d'autres manières d'agir. Mais t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi si tu as raison, Shindo ne tient pas à ce que la vérité soit sue ?

Akira cligna des yeux en fixant son père.

- Non, je ne me le suis jamais demandé en effet…

- Si Sai a gardé l'anonymat pendant tout ce temps, c'est pour être tranquille. Imagine ce qui arriverait si le monde du Go découvrait l'identité d'un joueur de sa trempe. Si jeune en plus. Ce garçon pourrait très bien être piétiné par les joueurs les plus prétentieux qui verraient en lui un obstacle infranchissable, ils pourraient chercher à l'effrayer. Sai est comme une légende, le Honinbo Juusaku des temps modernes. Tous les joueurs de Go ne sont pas des models de vertu Akira. Shindo cherche simplement à le protéger. Essaie de respecter sa volonté.

- Alors tu me conseille de laisser tomber ?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir te dissuader. Moi-même j'aimerais beaucoup connaître la vérité et voir ce jeune garçon au moins une fois. Ce que je te demande, c'est de garder tes découvertes pour toi, si elles comblent tes espérances. J'ai appris qu'Ogata-san ferait n'importe quoi pour jouer contre Sai.

Akira déglutit. Le message était clair : tout garder pour soi, et surtout ne rien dire à Ogata. Il soupira intérieurement, mais son père avait raison certainement. Il ne pouvait pas délibérément piétiner les vœux d'autrui. Les choses qu'il découvrirait, il les garderait pour lui. Mais il comptait bien en découvrir des choses…

A suivre… 

Fisou : Mouais, un peu plus court que le dernier, mais il s'y passe pas mal de choses nan ? Bon, je vous laisse, à la prochaine !


	10. Une larme de Saké ?

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Rebirth  
**Genre** : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago, càd, avec un Sai vivant dedans ! ^_^  
**Base** : Hikaru no Go  
**Note** : Vraiment désolée pour ne pas avoir mis à jour depuis longtemps ! Mais j'ai eu un problème de famille qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu poster la suite… Si ce problème intéresse du monde, l'adresse de mon blog est dans ma bio ~PuB~ ^ ^

**Reviews** : Merci à celles qui on pris de leur temps pour m'en laisser une ! ^_^ ( Pourquoi mon lectorat n'est composé que de filles ? Quoi que non y'a eu un gars une fois ! *prend sa voix la plus aiguë* Où sont les hooommes ??? )

**Jennifer** : Merci merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !  
**Loumiolla** : #^_^# En voilà une qui soudoie les auteurs pour avoir des chapitres plus vite ! lol Non j'écris pas si bien que ça vraiment, sans fausse modestie, mais ça me fait quand-même très plaisir si tu le penses ! ^_^ Et normalement, pas de couples dans cette fic, désolée ! Peut-être si je suis vraiment en rade d'idées… lol  
**Luinil Azuretoile** : Vi t'as raison !  *prend son mégaphone* SAI POWA !!! Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Surtout que je l'écris un peu n'importe comment ^^ Je crois d'ailleurs qu'en relisant ce chapitre demain je vais avoir peur…lol Je crois qu'Akira va être bon pour se poser certaines questions lol Il a craqué sur un trav' ! lol Quant à Hikaru…Faudrait penser à lui faire braquer une pharmacie pour qu'il se fasse une réserve de prozac… lol

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa** :Merci ! J'espère que ce chap va te plaire !

**Mimi yuy1** : Merci beaucoup !! Ta review m'a beaucoup flattée ! *-* J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Je vais m'appliquer ! Même si ce chapitre dérape - légèrement ^^ - à la fin. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne pense pas les mettre ensembles, ils seront juste vraiment très attachés l'un à l'autre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils agissent de manière « louche » ensembles. Mais t'as raison, faut que je me remette à plancher sur leur relation… Merci encore ! ^_^

**Olessya** : Toi aussi merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit ! *-* J'aurais jamais cru avoir des personnes accro à ma fic ! Je suis super contente ! ^_^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et c'est vrai que le coup de Donald, j'ai tout simplement pas pu résister ^_^ Ça lui va si bien !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤      

Rebirth

¤¤¤

~ Chapitre 10 : Une larme de Sak ? ~

Quelques jours plus tard, Hikaru se tenait, inquiet à côté de la table où jouait Sai. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la finale du tournoi. Et même si Sai n'avait pas l'air plus angoissé que d'habitude, lui ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Waya l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira légèrement en arrière pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Relax, il va gagner comme d'habitude ! C'est Sai !

- Je sais mais… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

- Roooh c'est'y pas kawai, le ptit Hikarunounet qui s'inquiète pour son ptit Saininouchet ! Et tu préfères quoi, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde ?

- Ta gueule Waya ! aboya Hikaru en se dégageant et reportant son attention sur la partie de son sensei.

L'adversaire de Sai sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, pâle comme un mort. Puis il fini par s'incliner.

- J'abandonne.

Sai avait gagné. Il venait de devenir le Champion Amateur Japonais de Go.

Hikaru soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas voulu imaginer l'humeur de Sai si jamais il avait perdu. Heureusement c'était impossible, Sai était un génie !

- Félicitations, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un gagne la finale en si peu de temps, Fujiwara-san. J'espère que vous serez aussi bon pendant le Tournoi International.

Le son de cette voix réveilla Hikaru. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, halluciné. Ogata serrait la main de Sai, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

- Je ferai de mon mieux ! sourit le brun.

Puis il fut appelé pour recevoir son trophée, une plaque d'argent sur laquelle les mots « Champion Japonais de Go amateur 2004 » . Sai s'inclina et fut applaudit par l'assistance, le rose aux joues. Hikaru sourit enfin. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son ami heureux.

- Bon, on va aller manger des sushis pour fêter ça ! s'exclama Waya.

- Tu rigoles ! C'est à lui de choisir !

- Ok t'as raison. Viens on va l'attendre dehors, y'a Ogata qui a un œil sur lui. Regarde.

Waya désigna le joueur d'un discret coup de tête. Ogata était adossé au mur, les yeux fixés sur le nouveau champion qui était entouré de ses nouveaux admirateurs.

- Non, je préfère les surveiller. Avec l'autre con on ne sait jamais.

- Hum, tu aimes Ogata-sensei à ce que je vois ! ricana Waya.

- Je l'adoooore ! ironisa le mi-blond. [ Moi je peux pas le voir . ]

- Je vois ! Je vous attends dehors alors !

Sur ces mots, Waya [ ne se sentit plus de joie, il ouvrit un large bec, et laissa tomber sa proie ] se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Sai et à Ogata.

Le brun, tout sourire arriva à approcher d'Hikaru, lequel lui serra la main comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

- Danger. Ogata, murmura-t-il.

Sai hocha vivement la tête, sans lâcher son sourire :

- Merci beaucoup !

Décidément, il commençait à trop bien jouer la comédie…

***

Les trois garçons s'étaient retrouvés dans un restaurant, à manger des brochettes pour fêter la victoire de Sai. Ce dernier mordit dans sa boulette de poulet en souriant : il en avait marre des sushis et des ramens instantanés.

- Alors Fujiwara ? Ça fait quoi la célébrit ? demanda Waya.

- Célébrit ? fit candidement Sai.

- Oui ! Dans quelques jours paraîtra l'hebdomadaire du Go ! Y'aura ta photo, ton nom !

- Quelle joie, ironisa Hikaru, tu vas en avoir des fans au-dessus de soixante ans !

Le mi-blond éclata alors de rire, et Waya lui mit une claque derrière la tête qui le fit redevenir instantanément sérieux. Ou plutôt grognon. Il essayait de se détendre en racontant n'importe quoi, et on ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Et s'il ne se concentrait pas à dire des débilités, il allait recommencer à s'inquiéter pour son sensei. Cette fois il avait peur que des gens fassent des recherches sur Sai, pour ne rien trouver. Si cela arrivait, Sai allait avoir des problèmes…

- Un Hacker…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien…

Y'avait pas moyen de trouver une personne capable de créer une identité à un ex-fantôme en tapotant sur un clavier… Dommage…

***

Quelques jours plus tard, Hikaru se rendit à l'abattoir. Comprenez par-là qu'il allait voir Toya Akira. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était dormir. Pendant toute la semaine il avait accompagné Sai là où sa nouvelle notoriété le faisait aller, sans compter ses propres parties et les leçons que Sai lui donnait chaque jour. Tout ce qu'il allait faire c'était s'énerver et se ridiculiser devant son rival…

- Allez Vas-y Hikaru ! s'exclama l'ex fantôme en le poussant littéralement hors de leur studio.

- Pourquoi moi ? geignit le mi-blond en traînant des pieds vers la sortie de leur HLM.

Il secoua la tête et se résolut à y aller. Que pouvait bien signifier une défaite de plus contre Toya ? Le vent souffla sinistrement comme pour approuver. Hikaru se mit à rire. Il était stupide. La seule chose qu'il avait à craindre pour l'instant était que Sai ne se grille trop de neurones devant son jeu vidéo.

Il arriva enfin au salon de Go, et étrangement Toya était en retard. Il n'arriva que cinq minutes après qu'Hikaru se soit installé. Le mi-blond ne manqua pas de remarquer le petit air déçu de son rival.

- T'es pas content que je sois l ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je m'attendais à ce que tu emmène Fujiwara-san, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? le taquina Hikaru. Même si tu sais qu'il est un homme tu veux le draguer ?

Le brun le fusilla du regard en s'asseyant.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Shindo !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- J'ai l'esprit ouvert tu sais ! Tu peux me le dire si…

- Si je m'intéresse à lui, c'est simplement parce qu'il est sympathique et bon adversaire au Go, le coupa le fils du Meijin. Et ça doit être plus enrichissant de jouer contre lui que contre toi.

- Tu veux apprendre de lui, c'est ça ?

- C'est pas ce que tu fais toi peut-être ?

- Bah, t'as bien vu notre style de jeu. Ta question est stupide Toya.

- Il t'écrase à chaque fois c'est ça ?

Hikaru soupira fortement.

- C'est un monstre avec moi. Avec toi il jouerait des parties pédagogiques, alors que moi il lui prend souvent un malin plaisir à me décapiter, pleurnicha le mi-blond.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts secoua légèrement la tête.

- Tu es bien loin d'arriver à son niveau.

- On verra ! râla Hikaru. Après tout je t'ai bien rattrapé en deux ans !

- Correction Shindo, tu m'auras rattrapé quand tu seras arrivé à me battre plusieurs fois sans handicap.

Hikaru gonfla les joues en une moue boudeuse qui arracha un sourire à Akira.

- Allez, jouons, décida-t-il.

***

Hikaru fit une entrée fracassante, écrasant la porte d'entrée de son studio contre le mur.

- SAI !!! J'ai battu Toya !!!

- Hikaru !!! J'ai fini le jeu !!! Eeh ? Waaaah !!!!

Le brun se jeta sur son élève, le faisant s'écraser en plein milieu du couloir.

- C'est vrai Hikaru ? Vrai de vrai ? Génial ! Viens on va jouer pour la peine !

- Tu veux me gâcher ma joie ou quoi ?! Aaaah ! Sai dégage t'es lourd !

- Oh piti ! Heureusement que les enfants ne voient pas ça ! Personne ne demande à voir ce spectacle en rentrant chez lui !

Le Maître et le disciple regardèrent d'un même œil ahuri, Waya qui venait de rentrer par la porte principale du HLM, et qui les regardait, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je t'en prie Waya… gémit le mi-blond.

- Hikaru a gagné contre Akira !! s'exclama Sai qui n'en avait rien à faire des sous-entendus douteux du rouquin.

- Ah ouais ? Il avait combien de handicaps ?

- AUCUN !!! s'écria Hikaru.

Waya lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents et s'accroupis à côté d'eux.

- Bien Hikaru-chan ! Dis-moi, c'était peut-être ton anniversaire aujourd'hui non ?

- Ferme-la !!! Sai pousse-toi !!!

L'ex-fantôme pouffa et se releva. Hikaru grommela encore un peu et fit de même s'appuyant bien sur la tête de Waya par la même occasion, qui se redressa d'un coup et commença à râler sur Hikaru.

Sai les regarda s'engueuler pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis, profitant d'une accalmie, lança :

- Bon, et si nous fêtions cela ?

***

Et c'était comme ça qu'une heure plus tard, toute la petite bande était réunie autour de pizzas, chips, ramens instantanés, bouteilles d'alcool et packs de bière, l'alcool ayant bien entendu été apporté par Kaga. C'était le bazar total dans le petit appartement d'Hikaru, y'avait des cartons partout, des canettes éparpillées… Une fête entre jeunes quoi !

Après avoir fini les pizzas et les deux premiers packs de bière, ils s'étaient tous assis en rond au milieu de la pièce. Akari avait repoussé le fourbi environnent pour qu'ils aient assez de place pour jouer au jeu à la con. Ils étaient donc tous en rond, les mains à plat sur le sol, chacun ayant sa main droite passant sous le bras gauche de leur voisin. Ils avaient aussi chacun devant eux un verre à sake remplit de liqueur, dont Kaga était chargé de remplir dès que l'un d'entre eux se vidait. Le but du jeu était simple, suivre le mouvement des mains, et taper au sol lorsque la main voisine à la sienne vient de le faire, tout en faisant attention au seul piège du jeu : si celui qui tape, tape deux fois, ça change de sens. Et si on se trompe… On fini son verre !

C'était Waya qui avait eut l'idée brillante de faire ça ! Et même Hikaru n'avait pas eut l'idée de s'inquiéter pour Sai, étant déjà trop imbibé pour. Et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant.  
Tsutsui s'avala au moins cinq verres d'affilé avant de bien comprendre les règles. Sai et Akari étaient assez doués, sans compter Kaga, qui lui de toute façon avait l'habitude de ce genre de pratiques, et puis Waya qui connaissait déjà. Le pire était certainement Akira qu'ils avaient forcé à jouer. Akira qui n'avait jamais bu plus de deux verres de Sake par an, s'était vu acculé d'une bouteille rien que pour lui, depuis que Kaga avait décidé que ça ne servait à rien de lui remplir son verre à chaque fois.

Mais au bout d'une heure de jeu, ils avaient tous plus ou moins bu, mais restaient en forme ! Et là, Akari eut une idée typiquement féminine :

- Et si on jouait à action vérit ?

- Aque quoi ? gloussa Sai derrière ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- D'accord, fit Kaga en positionnant son index devant son visage. Mais que si tu joues au strip pocker ensuite…

Sai se frotta les yeux.

- Je comprends plus rien de quoi ils parlent Hikaruuu…

- Sai y sait pas…jouer au strip pocker… observa le mi-blond.

- On lui apprend ! s'exclama Waya. Enfin on essaie…

- D'abord action vérité… préféra Tsutsui.

- Yey ! fit Akari en s'asseyant à côté d'Hikaru. Bon allez tout le monde, je commence !

- Ta gueule je souffre… grogna une voix au sol.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi Toya ! Bon alors voyons voir… Hikaru !

- Vérité, j'ai encore peur de ce que je peux faire…

Pour la peine, Kaga lui tendit une canette de bière, afin d'arranger ça.

- Qui est la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde ?

Une étincelle de malice passa dans le regard de l'adolescent.

- Je dois répondre alors…je vais lui faire ma déclaration ce soir…

Sans poser sa bière, il rampa vers Waya et lui attrapa les mains.

- Mon amouuuureuh !!! Je t'aiiiimeuh !!! I love you !

- Gaaah dégageuh ! Tu pues l'alcool !!!

- Waaaaaaaaah Hikaru méchant ! T'aurais pu dire que c'était moiiiii !! pleurnicha Sai.

- Toi tu es mon fantôme préféré.

- Facile je suis le seul !

- De quoi vous parlez ? émergea Tsutsui.

- Nani ? fit Hikaru. Oh rien… Bon allez Waya ! Kissuuuu !!!

Le rouquin poussa le mi-blond en arrière, envoyant un jet de bière direct sur le jeune garçon moitié mort au sol.

- Raaaah ! Merde putain fait chier !!!

Kaga tendit une nouvelle fois son doigt de sempai vers Akira.

- Toi, tu as l'alcool mauvais.

- Tu savais dire de tels mots Toya ? ricana Hikaru qui était resté sur le dos pendant que sa bière se déversait au sol.

- T'en fout partout Hikaru, t'es crade, assura Akari qui alla chercher du sopalin.

- Laisse-tomber, on lavera demain ! lui dit Waya.

- Mais y va se rouler dedans !

- Bah c'est lui qui va nettoyer avec son T-shirt…

Akira enleva son anciennement belle chemise blanche, et se laissa tomber à côté de Sai, qui l'adopta comme doudou pour se consoler du fait qu'Hikaru avait choisit Waya plutôt que lui. Enfin comprenez par là que Sai avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, qui lui avait posé sa tête par-dessus la sienne, et qu'en plus ça les soutenait mutuellement pour ne pas tomber.

Kaga se frotta les yeux et les fixa de plus près.

- Mah c'est qu'y sont mimi les deux ptits bruns comme ça !

- Toya avait craqué pour Sai quand ma mère l'avait habillé en Geisha ! balança Hikaru.

- Ta gueule Shindo !

- Bon c'est à moi de poser une question, fit le mi-blond en se redressant. Akira… As-tu déjà couché avec Ogata ?

Akira haussa un sourcil puis mis deux doigts dans sa bouche comme pour se faire vomir.

- Tout mais pas lui. Chuis sûr que c'est un pervers ! Mon père m'a dit de me méfier de lui…

- Ton père a eut une aventure avec lui ? demanda naïvement Tsutsui.

- S'il était homo je ne serais pas là… lui fit platement remarquer le brun-vert.

- Et toi, t'es homo alors ? demanda Kaga.

- J'en sais rien. Je crois pas vu que Maria-san ne me fait plus d'effet depuis que je sais que c'est un homme… Et puis c'est pas à toi de poser des questions !

- Oui, vas-y.

- HEY AKARI ! Tu t'es perdue ?! hurla Hikaru

- Je crois qu'elle est partie vomir… le renseigna Tsutsui.

- Pff ! Petite joueuse ! souffla le mi-blond.

- Waya…Action ou vérit ? demanda Akira.

- Action !!! répondit l'autre sans hésiter.

Un fin rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

- Va embrasser Kaga. Et un vrai baiser avec la langue.

- BAAAH ! Pas lui !!! Akari ok mais ça…

- Oui ! Vas embrasser Akari en train de vomir ! railla Kaga dans toute sa finesse.

- Embrasse Kaga, ordonna Akira. Fallait pas me prendre pour en gentil agneau et choisir vérit !

- Beurk… commenta Waya. Si je meurs venez à mon enterrement !

Sur-ce, il rampa vers le roux et accomplit sa dure tâche. Le regard de Sai s'agrandissait à mesure qu'il regardait la scène, Hikaru se retenait de rire avec peine, tendis que Tsutsui avait enlevé ses lunettes pour mieux y voir ( cherchez l'erreur ), et Toya Akira gardait son sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'as droit qu'à trois vérités Toya, je finirais par me venger ! grogna Waya après séparation.

- Moi aussi ! ajouta le joueur de Shogî. Ce gars embrasse super mal.

- C'est toi qui bave trop !!!

Akari revint enfin sans essuie-tout.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Juste Waya qui vient d'embrasser Kaga, lui raconta Sai dont la tête venait de migrer sur les genoux d'Akira.

- QUOIII ?!!! Oh les garçons s'il vous plait ? Vous voulez pas recommencer pour moi ? J'ai ma fic Yaoi à terminer et j'ai besoin d'inspiration !!! Onegai !!!

- Akari, va te faire ! s'exclama gentiment Waya.

- Tu dois d'abord lui demander action ou vérité, gloussa Akira.

- Nan… Hikaru ?

- Vérit

-Trouillard… Bon. Pourquoi t'es trop aveugle pour te rendre compte qu'Akari-chan te coure après depuis un moment ?

- Waya ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Bah quoi tout le monde l'a remarqué sauf lui ! L'a que deux mèches blondes mais bon…

- Ta gueule espèce de roux à deux balles. Moi ma tête n'est pas passée dans un micro-ondes !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les roux Shindo ? gronda Kaga.

Hikaru agita sa main devant lui, comme pour chasser une mouche incommodante.

- Toi je veux même pas savoir où t'as mis ta tête, assura-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. Tsutsui le suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'Akari leur dise de se taire.

- Ils dorment ! chuchota-t-elle en désignant les deux bruns d'un geste de la tête.

Akira avait fini par s'allonger, et Sai avait posé sa tête sur son ventre, roulé en boule contre lui.

- Et alors ? fit Kaga avec une grosse voix.

- Moi aussi je vais dormir, déclara Hikaru en se laissant tomber en arrière pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.

***

Le lendemain, Hikaru fut réveillé par un bruit sourd et répétitif. Il mit bien cinq minutes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Il se leva difficilement et lentement, lança vers la porte un « j'arrive » avec une voix bien roque de gueule de bois du matin, et se dirigea au sonar jusqu'à la salle de bain, se mettre un aspro et un éphéralgan ( comment ça s'écrit ça ? J'en prends jamais ^^ ) dans un verre, sans oublier de le remplir d'eau. Une de ses copines soulardes lui avait dit un jour que c'était un bon remède contre les gueules de bois. Il avala tout d'un coup, et le goût horrible des médicaments le réveilla pour sûr. Il enfila un T-shirt propre et alla vers la porte, enjambant les corps de ses amis qui traînaient par-terre, et poussant parfois du pied une canette de bière vide, ou un carton de pizza.

Dans quel état était son appart ! Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas sa mère…

Hikaru ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée, et resta bloqué sur la personne se trouvant devant lui. Si c'était sa mère, elle avait subit une opération pour changer de sexe, puis elle avait grandit et était devenue myope…

- Shindo-kun…

Le mi-blond cligna encore une bonne demi-douzaine de fois les yeux.

- Ogata-sensei…

A suivre… 

**Fisou** : Chapitre boucl ! Il est pas terrible, mais j'ai bien aimé écrire la fin ! Merci à Tiayel qui m'a aidé à remplir un blanc de deux pages ! ^_^ Oui, la mini-orgie c'est de sa faute ! Du moins action vérité, c'est elle qui me l'a proposé tout à l'heure ! ^ ^ Bon après la cuite c'était évident, ils allaient pas jouer au scrabble, mais je savais pas quoi leur faire-faire entre deux boissons… Merci Titi ! ( Elle m'appelle Fifi, alors j'ai décidé de l'appeler Titi, na ! )  
Sinon ils sont mimi Sai et Akira nan ? Non toujours pas de Yaoi, malgré la léchouille entre Waya et Kaga. Pourtant je me suis tâtée entre deux gorgée de mon cocktail zarbi… ( oui je me suis mise en situation pour écrire ^^ lol )  
**Hikaru** : Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'elle avait mis dans son verre ? Le Thé au Jasmin au Sake de cet après-midi c'était rien à côt !  
**Fisou** : Steplait, sont pas obligés de savoir ça ^^   
**Sai** : Remarquez c'était meilleur vers la fin du mélange qu'au tout début…  
**Hikaru** : T'as goût ? O.O  
**Sai** : Bah oui. Du yaourt aux pommes caramélisées mélangé à de l'alcool c'est pas courant…  
**Fisou** : T'as oublié de parler du chocolat en poudre…  
**Hikaru** : …*Va vomir*  
**Fisou** : Tu crois que j'aurais dû rajouter du sake avec ?  
**Sai** : On essaiera la prochaine fois !  
**Fisou** : Ouais ! A la prochaine beuverie !


	11. Le pervers à lunettes

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Rebirth  
**Genre** : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago, càd, avec un Sai vivant dedans !   
**Base** : Hikaru no Go

**Reviews** : Tout d'abord merci tout le monde !

**Loumiolla** : ## Merci ! Pis non, même si c'est tentant, pas de couples, j'ai pas envie de tomber dans la mièvrerie dans cette fic Même si Akira et Sai sont choupi ensemble, ou que Sai et Hikaru dorment ensemble !

**Olessya** : Je te réponds dans l'ordre de ta review :  
Vi, j'ai été sadique pour mes deux fics dont le dernier chap a été pondu en même temps, ça devait être la période   
Moi y'a vraiment quelque chose qui me gène chez Ogata… Au début il m'était indifférent, mais vers la fin de l'anime on voit ses défauts je trouve   
Vi, j'adore les scènes louches   
Ah bon ???? ## Mais je pense que tu vas changer d'avis pour ce chapitre… Je le trouve pas super 

**Yume** : Oooh t'es là aussi toi La voilà la suite la voil !

**Luinil Azuretoile** : Ui, l'alcool est une excuse à beaucoup de chose…lol

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa** : J'aime frustrer les gens D'ailleurs je ne pense pas faire de couples… Et Ogata, je crois qu'il a grandit en enfant gâté, et qu'il a pris le melon !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤         

Rebirth

¤¤¤

Chapitre 11 : Le pervers à lunettes 

- Excusez-moi, je vous dérange peut-être ? sourit Ogata.

Hikaru se grata l'arrière du crâne.

- Et bien c'est à dire qu'hier on a fait une petite fête et…

- Oh, je vois. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps alors. Puis-je laisser un message à notre champion ?

Hikaru mit quelques secondes à comprendre de qui il était question.

- Champion ? Ah oui ! Bien-sûr.

- Je voulais juste lui demander si cela l'intéresserait de jouer prochainement une partie contre moi.

« J'aurais dû m'y attendre » souffla intérieurement Hikaru. Au moins cette fois-ci Sai était fait de chair et d'os, et il n'allait pas y avoir besoin d'attendre qu'Ogata soit beurré comme un petit Lu, avant de jouer une pseudo partie contre lui en espérant qu'il oublie tout.

- Je lui dirais, promis l'adolescent.

- Je vous remercie, Shindo-kun. Reposez-vous bien, il serait dommage de perdre une partie à cause d'une gueule de bois ! fit Ogata en s'éloignant.

- C'est ça on lui dira, grogna Hikaru en fermant la porte.

Il s'adossa contre elle, et regarda le surprenant spectacle de ses amis enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres, certain bavant et d'autres ronflant comme des porcs. Waya, Kaga et Tsutsui…  
Akari dormait sagement sur le futon d'Hikaru, Sai et Akira n'avait pas changé de place depuis la veille. Kaga dormait en X, un pied sur les cheveux noirs de Sai, une main sur le visage de Waya qui lui avait adopté la position du crapaud, et Tsutsui s'était retrouvé allez savoir comment, allongé en travers sur les deux garçons.

Hikaru secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour préparer de l'aspirine qu'il donnerait aux autres, et à lui aussi. Ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de secouer la tête…

¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois que tout le monde s'était réveillé et avait absorbé une dose massive d'aspirine, Hikaru pris Sai à part, et lui parla de la visite d'Ogata, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Sai pencha la tête sur le côté et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Hikaru, tu as des racines, tu devrais aller chez le coiffeur.

- Raaaah ! Laisse tomber ça ! T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dis au moins ?

- « Ogata a débarqué ce matin pour que je te demande de jouer contre lui » récita Sai avant de hausser les épaules. Pourquoi pas ?

Hikaru ramassa sa mâchoire, puis croisa les bras. L'alcool donnait de mauvaises idées à son sensei, mais alors de très mauvaises idées.

- T'es sûr de toi l ? Tu l'obsèdes tu t'en souviens de ça ?

- C'est justement pour cela que je ne veux pas le fuir, ça empirerait les choses. S'il veut tester ma force, tant pis pour lui, non ? expliqua l'ex fantôme en souriant.

- Si tu le dis…soupira Shindo.

Sai lui fit un clin d'œil et trotta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ils avaient en rendez-vous important à prendre !

¤¤¤

A peine une heure plus tard, Sai avait traîné Hikaru dehors, pour se rendre à l'Institut. La perspective d'une partie contre quelqu'un d'assez fort excitait beaucoup le brun, alors que l'autre passait son temps à râler. Hikaru marchait légèrement en retrait, grognant sur le temps qu'il trouvait trop froid, que son appart était en bordel, qu'Ogata était un pervers, et que les cheveux de Sai devenaient trop longs. Ce à quoi l'ex fantôme lui répondit par une baffe derrière la tête.

- Hikaru, si tu ne voulais pas venir, il ne fallait pas te forcer.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as forc !

- C'est toi qui voulais absolument venir !

- Parce qu'on ne peut pas te laisser sans surveillance lorsque tu n'es pas devant un goban ou devant ta console !

- Pff ! Même pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! C'est juste que tu ne me fais pas confiance !

- Mais tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul à cette époque ! Y'a pas si longtemps tu croyais qu'il y avait des petits nains dans la tél !

- Groumph !

Sai s'arrêta subitement et son élève lui rentra dedans.

- SAIIEUH !!!

- HIKARUUUEUH !!!

- On est arriv ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi je me serais arrêter de marcher sinon ?!

- J'en sais rien moi !!!

- Vous-vous amusez bien je vois ! fit une troisième voix derrière eux.

Hikaru se retourna vivement.

- Isumi-san !

- Ohayô Shindo-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

- Euh oui ! Euh, je te présente…commença-t-il en désignant Sai de la main.

- Fujiwara-san, je sais, enchanté. Il est connu maintenant Hikaru tu sais !

- JE SAIS ! bouda-t-il. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Isumi-san ?

- Chercher des papiers pour repartir dans l'Institut Chinois.

- Nous, nous allons voir Ogata-san ! sourit Sai. Mais il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer !

Hikaru fit avancer Sai en le poussant dans le dos, et ainsi ils passèrent les portes de l'institut, allant à l'accueil pour demander où était Ogata. On leur répondit qu'il finissait une partie, et Sai partit directement dans cette salle où les pros s'affrontaient.

- Il a l'air énergique, dit Isumi à Hikaru qui s'était adossé à un mur la tête dans le pâté.

- Il est trop insouciant… ajouta le mi-blond.

- Vous-vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Assez, mais c'est un secret que les pervers à lunette ne doivent pas apprendre…

Isumi eut un léger sourire.

- Toi tu n'as pas réglé tes problèmes avec Ogata-sensei.

- Je suis arrivé à régler ceux avec Toya, mais faut quand-même pas trop m'en demander hein…

- Qui de vous deux doit le voir ?

- Sai. Ogata veut jouer contre lui.

- Oh, et dis-moi, est-ce que Fujiwara-san…

- Non ce n'est pas lui !

- Pas lui qui ?

- Ben le Sai du net !

- Oh, mais ce n'était pas le sujet de ma question Shindo-kun.

Hikaru se gratta la nuque en faisant un sourire crispé.

- D-désolé, c'est l'habitude. Tout le monde pense que c'est lui.

- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait le croire…

Hikaru suivit du regard quelques personnes qui s'avançaient vers Sai et qui le saluaient. L'ex fantôme avait eu un peu raison, Hikaru n'avait pas confiance, autant en autrui qu'en les réactions de Sai. Il avait juste peur qu'il dérape et laisse échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait aussi peur que les gens posent des questions impossibles à Sai. Peut-être était-il surprotecteur, mais Sai était bien du genre à dire tout à fait normalement qu'il avait eut du mal à s'habituer à la règle du komi. Après tout, pour lui c'est vraiment une chose normale, mais pour les autres qui ont appris à jouer au go depuis le début avec cette règle…

- Il a appris à jouer sans le komi ? s'étonna Isumi en haussant un sourcil.

- Eeeh ?

Hikaru émergea de ses pensées pour se rendre compte que Sai parlait effectivement de ça. C'était pour ça qu'il avait pensé à cet exemple-là parmi d'autres plus gros, parce qu'il entendait inconsciemment Sai en parler ! L'alcool avait vraiment embrumé son cerveau…

Il alla rapidement vers Sai, s'excusa de l'emprunter et l'attira le plus loin possible des occupants, autrement-dit, dans les toilettes. Il vérifia bien qu'ils étaient seuls, puis s'assit sur le bord des éviers.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul, souffla-t-il.

- Il va bien falloir que j'arrive à me débrouiller seul un jour. J'aimerais habiter ailleurs au moment où tu seras en train de procréer Hikaru…

Le jeune garçon devint vermillon, a la manière d'un thermomètre dont le mercure serait monté rapidement.

- Saieuh…

Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

- T'as raison, allons-y !

Il attrapa la main d'Hikaru et le traîna devant la salle où se déroulaient les parties, content de son petit effet. Un Hikaru embarrassé ne trouve plus ses mots.

Ogata sortit au même moment de la salle. Et vu l'expression qu'il portait sur le visage, il venait de gagner. Il s'inclina puis les salua tous les deux. Hikaru s'était raidit brusquement, comme si on venait de lui glisser un glaçon dans le dos.

- Shindo-kun vous a bien fait passé mon message a ce que je vois, Fujiwara-san.

- Quand disputerons-nous cette partie ?

- Tout de suite si vous le souhaitez, tant que je suis encore dans le bain, comme on dit !

- Hai ! Approuva Sai en souriant. Hikaru tu viens ?

- Comme si j'allais te laisser seul avec…

- Bien ! Allons-y ! le coupa le brun, faisant réaliser par la même occasion à son disciple qu'il pensait à voix haute.

Ils allaient vers le salon de Go du centre.

- Vous êtes devenus amis, demanda Ogata en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

Hikaru se retint de justesse de se frapper le front du plat de la main, pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Aucun d'eux deux n'avait pensé au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître autrement que de vue…

- Oui ! Le jour de la finale ! répondit Sai plein de candeur.

L'adolescent du trio arqua un sourcil, se disant que l'ex fantôme mentait vraiment facilement maintenant. Mais la vérité était que Sai n'avait aucun remords à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas causer d'ennuis. Ce n'était pas de mauvais mensonges s'ils étaient utilisés pour de bonnes intentions, non ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin au salon, et les deux joueurs prirent place à un goban. Hikaru tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'eux, bien décidé à surveiller Ogata, ainsi que le déroulement de la partie. Toya lui avait dit que le Ogata était fourbe lors des parties, ou du moins lorsqu'il avait joué contre lui.

Ogata proposa mielleusement à Sai de faire nigiri, et pour le coup eut noir. Hikaru voyait la suite avec appréhension. Il n'aimait pas du tout le sourire d'Ogata…

¤¤¤

Waya avalait une gorgée de soda à l'orange, tout en regardant Akari se battre contre Kaga à Bloody Roar, lorsque la porte d'entrée du studio d'Hikaru s'ouvrit sur ses locataires.

- Ben vous êtes encore l ? s'étonna le mi-blond.

- On dirait bien…approuva la jeune fille.

- Et ? Ça a donné quoi ? demanda Akira qui gardait un œil désintéressé sur l'écran de télévision.

- J'ai perdu ! s'exclama gaiement Sai.

Waya en recracha son soda par le nez, ce qui lui valu de se faire prendre une claque derrière la tête venant de Kaga, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas envie de re-nettoyer l'appart une seconde fois avec ses conneries. Hikaru ouvrit de grands yeux et inspecta la pièce. Il était lui-même tellement surpris de l'issue de la partie qu'il n'avait pas fait attention.

- Vous auriez dû nous attendre au lieu de faire ça tout seuls !

- On ne pouvait plus bouger et ça puait c'était une horreur. C'est pour notre bien que nous avons fait le ménage ici, assura Akari.

- Thank you.

Aussitôt qu'il en eut terminé avec les formalités d'usage, les pensées d'Hikaru se focalisèrent à nouveau sur la partie de Sai. Il posa ses yeux verts sur le brun qui s'était assis derrière les deux joueurs de jeux vidéo, se demandant pourquoi il avait feint de ne pas remarquer certaines erreur d'Ogata.

- Tu as fait exprès de perdre Sai, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son disciple et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Si j'avais gagné contre lui, il n'aurait pas lâché, murmura-t-il. Si je dois un jour le vaincre, ça sera en tant que joueur professionnel.

- PRO ?! s'écria Hikaru en tombant à la renverse.

- C'est le plein moment des inscriptions Shindo, lui signala Waya.

L'adolescent à la chevelure bicolore, se massa l'arrière du crane, puis lança un regard en coin au rouquin.

- C'est toi qui lui as mis ça en tête je suis sûr !

- Il est assez grand pour avoir ce genre de projet tout seul Shindo…

Hikaru porta des yeux pleins d'incompréhension sur son sensei, puis se sentit triste. Sai ne lui avait jamais rien caché avant. Il se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, que Sai aimerait habiter ailleurs lorsque Hikaru ferait des galipettes. Il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux sur le coup. Mais Sai avait peut-être vraiment envie de partir ?

Il se leva et remarqua que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, même Bloody Roar était en pause.

- Sois pro si tu veux Sai, c'est une bonne idée ! Il faut bien que tu ais une vie toi aussi ! se força-t-il à sourire.

C'était dur à sortir, mais il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Après tout, un jour, ils auraient bien leur femme et leurs enfants, Sai allait devoir se débrouiller.

Et puis, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Et ce n'était pas un abandon.

C'était ce que lui disaient les yeux en forme de cœur de Sai, juste avant qu'il ne saute sur son disciple pour le faire tomber en arrière et lui faire un câlin étouffeur.

Dur les lendemains de cuite…

A suivre… 


	12. Rush

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Rebirth  
**Genre** : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago, c'est à dire, avec un Sai vivant dedans ! :)  
**Base** : Hikaru no Go

**Reviews** : Tout d'abord merci tout le monde ! Mais y'a du relâchement il manque du monde depuis quelques chapitres ! fait sa chiante

**Loumiolla** : Vi il va devenir pro, du moins il essaie ! lol

**Olessya** : En fait ce que j'aime pas chez Ogata je crois que c'est son hypocrisie. Enfin l'égout et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas ! lol

**Yume** : Ah ouais ? mdr Pk tu fais quoi de spécial maintenant ? Merci d'aimer mes histoires ! :)

**Luinil Azuretoile** : C'est Akari qui a gagn !!!! :-))) Bien-sûr c'est parce que Kaga était fatigué après le ménage… C'est ça on y croit ! lol Et oui l'exam approche à grands pas !

**Rhea-Silvia-chan** : Tiens bonjour vous ! :-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rebirth

¤¤¤

# Chapitre 12 : Rush #

- Sai, ça se chevauche ! T'es sûr que tu veux le faire cette année ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Hikaru soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Waya se mit à ricaner.

- Quoi ? grogna le mi-blond.

- Rien, je me disais juste que tu étais un parfait papa poule Shindo !

- Ferme-la…

Les trois garçons se trouvaient à l'Institut National de Go, à l'accueil, en train de disserter sur les dates des préliminaires de l'examen pro. Car cette année comme les précédents, la fin du Tournoi International de Go Amateur se déroulait en même temps que le début des parties éliminatoires de l'Examen pro.

- Hikaru, il me faut seulement trois victoires non ? Ce n'est pas grave si je manque une ou deux parties… assura Sai.

- C'est un manque de respect total envers tes adversaires… dit Waya en croisant les bras d'un air sérieux. J'en ai beaucoup voulu à Toya lorsqu'il a fait la même chose pour jouer contre toi.

- Tu lui en veux toujours pour un rien, lui fit remarquer Hikaru.

- Mais je crois que je n'en voudrais pas à Fujiwara ! continua le rouquin. Allez vas-y signe ce papier !!!

- Hai ! s'exclama l'ex fantôme en griffonnant sur les papier d'inscription. Allez, nous allons manger maintenant ?

- Ouais ! Des sushi !! clama Waya.

- Des sushi ! Des sushi ! le suivit Sai.

¤¤¤

Quelques semaines plus tard, au début du mois de Juin, commença le Tournoi International. Des dizaines de joueurs représentant divers pays s'affrontaient depuis quelques jours déjà. Le représentant Japonais était bien-entendu l'un des favoris, et on entendit plusieurs fois mentionner le Sai du Net. Etait-ce lui ? Après tout, il avait presque tout pour : le nom, le talent, la nationalité… Son âge par-contre était surprenant. Une vingtaine d'années c'était ahurissant pour un joueur de son niveau. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit inscrit à l'examen professionnel.

Hikaru s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, fatigué d'entendre une nouvelle fois ce genre de propos. Des fois il lui prenait envie de hurler : « Oui c'était bien lui sur Internet ! Et alors quoi ?! »

« La partie avait débuté depuis une heure environ. Sai va bientôt avoir terminé la sienne. » se dit Akira qui commençait à avoir l'habitude d'observer ses parties. Sai s'éventait gaiement, le jeu était tout en sa faveur, encore une fois, ce qui arracha un sourire à Akira. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sai gagna sa partie, et s'éclipsa en boudant à cause d'un Hikaru qui le forçait à rentrer chez lui.

- Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ?

Akira se retourna pour voir Ogata qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

- Fujiwara-san a gagné.

- Oh, c'est étonnant.

- Pourquoi étonnant ? demanda Akira en haussant un sourcil.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a perdu contre moi il y a quelques semaines. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler de lui alors qu'il est un joueur ordinaire.

- Disons plutôt qu'il n'est pas encore à votre niveau, Ogata-san.

- Peut-être bien. As-tu déjà joué contre lui Akira-kun ?

- Bien-sûr que non, mentit l'adolescent, pourquoi ?

- Il est devenu ami avec Shindo-kun, tu devrais peut-être essayer, pour juger toi-même de son niveau.

- Et vous dire ensuite ce que j'en pense bien-sûr ?

- Je serais en effet ravi de connaître ton point de vue sur ce joueur Akira. Toi qui as joué contre le Sai d'Internet, soupçonnant Shindo Hikaru plus que personne d'autre au monde, tu pourras me dire si Fujiwara no Sai se tient plus à hauteur de sa réputation, en jouant contre toi, affirma Ogata en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

- Que voulez-vous insinuer par-l ? demanda Akira en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Mais rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit voyons Akira-kun. Tu as certainement remarqué toi-aussi que leurs façons de jouer, à Shindo, Fujiwara, et Sai, étaient semblables non ?

- Je…n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, bégaya l'adolescent.

- Vraiment ? C'est surprenant, répliqua Ogata avant de regarder sa montre. J'espère que tu voudras bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous important. Ophtalmologiste.

- Je ne demandais pas tant de détails… Bonne chance, Ogata-san.

- Toi aussi Akira ! s'exclama-t-il en partant. Je compte sur toi !

Akira fronça les sourcils. Comme le craignait son père, Ogata était à la recherche des même informations que lui, à savoir la vérité sur Fujiwara no Sai. Il était convaincu qu'il était bien le Sai d'Internet, mais connaissant la manière de jouer d'Ogata, et sa façon d'être, sa fierté et son opiniâtreté, tout ça n'était pas bon du tout pour Fujiwara-san et Shindo. Ni pour lui. Si jamais Ogata découvrait qu'il lui avait mentit, cela n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses.

L'adolescent brun-vert aperçu du coin de l'œil Hikaru pénétrer dans la pièce, seul avec une canette de soda. Il avait oublié que lui aussi devait aider au tournoi en tant que pro aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, il allait avoir du temps pour lui parler comme ça !

¤¤¤

Akira arriva d'un pas sec et rapide vers Hikaru qui piquait du nez. Le Tournoi ne le passionnait pas vraiment, Sai allait gagner c'était joué d'avance. Alors…

- Shindo !!!

Hikaru sursauta sur sa chaise, puis regarda Akira avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toya ?

- Je dois te parler en priver, c'est important. A propos de Fujiwara-san et Ogata-san.

Hikaru cligna deux fois des yeux puis se leva.

- Maintenant si tu veux.

- Bien-sûr maintenant ! rétorqua Akira en attrapant Hikaru par le poignet et le traînant en dehors de l'Institut.

Il le lâcha quant ils se retrouvèrent assez seuls et éloignés de l'Institut à son goût. Il croisa les bras et darda son regard émeraude sur un Hikaru qui paraissait déjà plus éveillé qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

- Ogata-san est venu me parler de ton colocataire Shindo. Il le soupçonne d'être le Sai du Net, et veut m'utiliser pour en être certain.

Akira vit son interlocuteur pâlir d'un coup. Hikaru déglutit difficilement.

- Et tu…y crois ? A ce qu'il raconte ?

- Ne sois pas aussi bête que t'en a l'air Shindo. J'ai toujours été le premier à te soupçonner d'avoir un lien avec Le Sai, surtout lorsque ton colocataire à le même prénom et la même façon de jouer que lui, répondit Akira.

- Oui, c'était une question idiote il faut le reconnaître…

L'adolescent mi-blond respira un bon coup. Toya Akira lui apparaissait tout d'un coup comme une créature pleine de fiel, le manipulant en s'étant fait passer pour un ami, et le menaçant de ses insinuations sur Sai. Il pouvait même voir les griffes qu'il tentait de dissimuler en croisant les bras, et ses yeux sournoisement en amande et injectés de sang. Son ombre aussi était le reflet de sa nature démoniaque, habillée d'une paire d'aile de chauve-souris ainsi que d'une queue et d'une paire de cornes.

Ou alors Hikaru en faisait trop…

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de servir ses plans Shindo, assura Akira. Mais dans quelques jours, il faudra faire comme si j'avais joué contre Fujiwara-san. Et là je pourrai affirmer à Ogata-san que ton colocataire n'est pas le Sai d'Internet. Peut-être le laissera-t-il en paix.

Hikaru soupira intérieurement, effaçant de son esprit tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé sur Akira. Oublié le fiel !

- C-c'est une bonne idée oui, approuva-t-il.

- Ogata-san n'a jamais vraiment pu tester le jeu de Fujiwara-san, comme il a fait exprès de perdre contre lui, et que ses adversaires lors des Tournois sont d'un niveau trop insuffisant pour qu'il ait à déployer sa force. Mais moi j'ai joué contre Fujiwara-san et contre Sai.

Akira eut un léger sourire en remarquant que Shindo blêmissait de nouveau. Il avait décidé de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, ou plutôt d'avoir l'air Ultra sûr de lui quant à l'identité de Sai, pour voir la réaction d'Hikaru. Et ça avait l'air de marcher. Avec un peu de chance il aurait même des aveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles cacher qui est véritablement ton colocataire Shindo. Il ne pourrait plus vivre tranquille sinon. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas aider Ogata-san, qui serait le premier à lui pourrir la vie.

- Toya…

Akira leva une main à l'index dressé pour intimer à Hikaru de se taire et de le laisser continuer.

- Je garderai donc votre secret. Et si tu te demande pourquoi, dis-toi que c'est parce que j'apprécie Fujiwara-san, il est un vrai phénomène ce garçon, dans tous les niveaux !

- Dis-moi ça ne serait pas plutôt le souvenir de Maria-san qui flotterait encore dans ton esprit ? fit Hikaru avec un œil suspicieux.

Akira serra les poings et les paupières, une veine d'énervement gonflant sur sa tempe.

- Pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air…

- Continue cette phrase et je te tue Shindo.

- Hai ! Hai !

¤¤¤

Sai regarda nerveusement la montre qu'Hikaru lui avait donné pour l'occasion. Dans dix minutes il devait avoir gagné sa partie contre l'Allemand, puis aller trotter à l'autre bout de l'Institut pour aller à la première partie des Eliminatoires de l'Examen pro. Le problème était que son adversaire prenait trop de temps pour réfléchir. Apparemment il voulait aller jusqu'au bout même en sachant qu'il allait perdre. Et pourtant il avait déjà 10 moku de retard. Il posa enfin sa pierre sur le goban, suivit immédiatement de Sai qui n'avait que trop eut le temps de lire à travers le jeu de son adversaire, et pouvait donc y répondre instantanément.  
Trois minutes plus tard, l'Allemand posa à nouveau une pierre, Sai une autre, s'éventant par petits coups saccadés. Là il venait de lui couper la tête, et même de le découper en apéricubes. Son adversaire ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de poser des pierres pour décorer. Et pourtant il réfléchissait…

Il restait trois minutes avant le début de son autre partie… L'adversaire de Sai réfléchit encore un peu puis s'inclina.

- J'abandonne…

- Vous avez bien joué, dit Sai pour la forme avant de commencer à ranger les pierres.

- Attendez ! s'exclama l'homme plus âgé. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que j'aurais dû faire arrivé ici ?

Sai le regarda en clignant des yeux. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça !!!

- Fujiwara-san doit se dépêcher, je vais le remplacer si vous voulez.

L'ex-fantôme regarda son sauveur avec vénération. Il sourit à Akira et partit en courant, manquant de rentrer dans plusieurs participants, et d'en rendre d'autres aveugles à coups de cheveux qui fouettaient l'air dans son dos au rythme de sa course, puis se sauva, direction l'ascenseur.

Hikaru le capta du coin de l'œil, puis alla le signaler comme vainqueur. Il n'avait aucun besoin d'aller vérifier, le résultat était évident à ses yeux, et Toya l'aurait prévenu si jamais Sai s'était débrouillé pour perdre…  
Sai… Encore heureux qu'il lui ait bien montré le chemin à prendre la veille… Hikaru et Akira devaient surveiller le Tournoi, donc il était impossible pour eux de l'accompagner. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Sai ne se perde pas…

¤¤¤

Sai arriva enfin face à la salle tellement convoitée, remplie d'Inseis et de quelques adultes plus rares. Il freina sur quelques mètres sur le plancher, et s'arrêta grâce au chambranle de la porte qu'il attrapa, puis entra dans la salle, échevelé et essoufflé.

- Fujiwara no Sai, souffla-t-il au surveillant pour se présenter.

- la prochaine fois tâchez d'être à l'heure, rétorqua celui-ci en lui désignant sa place d'un geste du bras.

- Arigato.

Sai se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place, puis s'excusa d'être en retard en souriant à son nouvel adversaire qui l'attendait en s'éventant avec une casquette. Un adolescent d'environ l'âge d'Hikaru, à l'air espiègle, aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air d'un européen, et était vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un T-shirt blanc trop grand pour lui. Le jeune homme eut mal au coeur à l'idée de devoir le battre. Mais bon c'était le jeu hein ! Et puis ils avaient droit à deux défaites chacun, sur cinq parties…

Et c'est ainsi que s'envolèrent les scrupules de Sai, comme soufflés par un coup d'éventail.

A suivre… 

**Kyagi, regardant l'écran les bras croisés** : Fisou… Qu'est-ce que je fais LA ?  
**Fisou** : Ben… Une envie subite de t'y voir ?  
**Kyagi, Choppant Fisou par les épaules et la secouant comme un prunier** : Laisse-moi retourner dans mon monde espèce d'auteur débile qui ne respecte pas la liberté des personnages !!!  
**Fisou, secouée, secouée** : Jfais ske j'veux avec toi ! T'es à moi !!!  
**Sai** : Bon chers lecteurs, comme Fisou est mal partie pour le faire, je vais expliquer tout ça. Kyagi est mon adversaire lors des éliminatoires, autrement dit l'européen brun à casquette. A l'origine il est une création de Fisou pour une autre fic. Mais comme ça fait un an qu'il est fiévreux, en train de boire du thé dans ladite fic, elle avait envie de le ressortir un peu ailleurs.  
**Fisou** : Bien-sûr il n'aura pas les mêmes capacités, sinon nous allons partir dans la science fiction, et mon but n'est pas vraiment de faire un x-over   
**Sai** : C'est fini la bagarre ?  
**Fisou** : J'ai pris sa casquette en otage.  
**Sai** : Je vois.  
**Kyagi** : SADIIIIIQUE !!!!  
**Fisou** : Sinon, le chapitre est un peu court, mais comme nous arrivons à la fin de l'histoire, je m'arrête au faits et non plus au nombre de pages. Mais je l'aime bien quand-même ! Voilà voilà… Allez reviews tout le monde !


	13. Débilité et Faux Semblants

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Rebirth  
**Genre** : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago, c'est à dire, avec un Sai vivant dedans !  
**Base** : Hikaru no Go

**Note** : Merci à tout le monde, ceux qui ont lu ma fic, ceux qui ont attendu la suite et viennent la lire après autant de temps. Merci à ceux qui mont envoyé des reviews pour me demander de continuer, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai culpabilisé et ai gardé cette fic en tête malgré ma lenteur à m'y remettre. Voilà ce que vous attendez depuis environ deux ans ! Mais comme on dit : " plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! " :-)  
Sai : Comme les frites :-D  
Fisou : Oui Sai, comme les frites /sweatdrop/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rebirth**

xxx

£ Chapitre 13 : Débilité et faux semblants £

- J'abandonne…

A ce moment là, le fan-club de Sai poussa un hurlement de joie. Le brun s'inclina puis aida son adversaire à ranger les pierres. Il se leva en rougissant devant toutes les paires d'yeux levées sur lui. Hikaru jouait des coudes mais il arriva quand-même à l'atteindre.

- Sai tu… !

Mais un homme vient se mettre devant lui.

- Fujiwara-san, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Sai lui sourit gentiment et le suivit. Ils montèrent sur l'élévation qui servait de scène, et Sai se vit remettre un nouveau trophée, celui du Champion International de Go Amateur.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sai, Hikaru, Waya et Akira avaient enfin fini par s'échapper de la salle. Ils décidèrent de rentrer rapidement chez Hikaru, avant qu'Ogata ne décide de pointer le bout de son nez dans le coin. C'était déjà une aubaine qu'ils ne l'aient pas croisé…

Sai aperçu du coin de l'œil une silhouette assise contre le flanc du distributeur de boisson, une canette à la main. L'ex-fantôme fit volte-face et s'approcha du jeune garçon, sans donner d'explications aux autres qu'il laissa en plant.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

L'européen leva son regard bleu vers celui qui venait de lui parler. Ah oui, Fujiwara no Sai, qui lui avait fait perdre sa première partie pour les éliminatoires, et qui avait loupé sa partie d'aujourd'hui.

- Si tu viens pour disputer ta partie, c'est trop tard, c'est déjà terminé, l'informa-t-il.

- Je sais, actuellement, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas venir, ou plutôt je n'ai pas eut le choix… s'expliqua Sai en affichant un sourire penaud.

L'autre brun loucha sur la plaque dorée que Sai tenait sous son bras.

- Ah je vois, tu as gagné ce championnat aujourd'hui ? Félicitations, ajouta-t-il pour la forme. Mais alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu me voulais !

Le visage de Sai se fendit d'un grand sourire amical.

- Et bien puisque tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer, je voulais t'inviter chez Hikaru et moi. Connaissant ses amis, ils vont certainement faire une fête…

- Une fête ? fit l'européen en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ! s'exclama Sai en se grattant la nuque. Ils vont utiliser ma victoire comme excuse pour manger de la pizza jusqu'à en avoir le nombril qui ressort, et boire jusqu'à tomber ivre mort.

Un sourire amusé ourla les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Ça m'a l'air intéressant. Ok je viens, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu de toutes façons !

xxx

- Où est passé Sai ? s'enquit Hikaru au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils venaient d'arriver chez lui, pour préparer leur petite fête traditionnelle, avec pizza et bière à volonté.

- C'est juste maintenant que tu te poses cette question ? fit Waya en haussant un sourcil. Je l'ai vu aller parler à quelqu'un à l'Institut…Ogata je crois…

Hikaru recracha la première gorgée d'une canette de coca qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Waya était mort de rire.

- Je plaisante Hikaru ! Il est allé voir un autre gars.

Si sa canette avait été vide, le mi-blond l'aurait volontiers balancée dans la tête de son ami.

- BAKA ! hurla-t-il.

Kaga, suivit d'Akari, avait choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans le studio.

- Je t'aime aussi Hikaru, lança le roux dans une bonne imitation d'un moment sirupeux de série B.

Le visage d'Hikaru se fendit d'une grimace, lorsqu'Akira l'appela à l'aide depuis l'endroit qui se voulait être une kitchenette. Apparemment, le bazar qu'il y avait dans les placards était en train de s'effondrer…

- Non c'est bon Shindo ! Touche pas ça ! Nooon !

BROUM !

Correction, tout avait fini par s'écrouler lorsqu'Hikaru avait tenté d'aider Akira. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de tout déblayer, la porte s'ouvrit gaiement sur Sai, qui traînait son nouvel ami par le poignet. Ami qui ouvrit des yeux grand comme des soucoupes en admirant le bordel omniprésent. Il se serait cru chez lui !

- Tadaima ! s'exclama l'ex-fantôme.

- Ah Sai ! Enfin t'es là ! fit Hikaru avant de loucher sur l'étranger qui se trouvait chez lui. C'est qui ça ?

- Kyagi ! Je l'ai battu à l'examen pro !

- Et tu comptes nous ramener tous les gens que tu as vaincus ?

Hikaru se trouva brusquement bousculé par Kaga, qui d'un coup semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait dans le coin. Les yeux de Kyagi s'ouvrirent encore plus si c'était possible, et il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le roux.

- TOI !

- Le Bishôjo ! ( bishôjo voulant dire un truc comme jolie jeune fille ) Sai t'as des fréquentations douteuses !

Sai clignait bêtement des yeux.

- Vous-vous connaissez ?

- Ce type et le plus nul au Shôgi que je connaisse ! rit Kaga.

- Je pourrais dire pareil pour toi en ce qui concerne le Go… rétorqua Kyagi en plantant son index sur le front du roux, et le poussant en arrière.

Puis le brun salua Hikaru.

- Désolé de m'incruster comme ça, Fujiwara m'a demandé de venir.

- Y'a aucun problème, si t'es un ami de Sai, sourit Hikaru.

xxx

- Alors comme ça tu es le cousin de Kaga ? demanda le mi-blond à Kyagi avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de bière.

L'Européen hocha lentement la tête la tête en haussant les sourcils d'un air accablé, puis il mordit dans sa pizza.

- A part ton prénom, rien ne fait penser que tu ais des origines asiatiques, observa Toya en observant l'intérieur de sa canette à moitié vidée.

- Ma mère est française, et je lui ressemble, c'est pour ça que je ne ressemble pas à ce truc là-bas, répondit-il en pointant Kaga du pouce.

- Je t'emmerde, lança élégamment ce dernier.

- Vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux ? demanda Sai en cherchant des fourches dans ses cheveux.

- Nous n'avons jamais pu échanger une conversation civilisée les rares fois où nous-nous sommes vus.

Waya se leva et pointa un doigt sur Kyagi.

- Ca ne va pas du tout ! Faut vous réconcilier ! Kaga est un type bien, il est le seul qui veuille bien dénigrer Toya avec moi !

- Je te demande pardon Waya ? fit Akira dont l'énervement naissant se montrait par une veine enflant sur son front.

Pour le consoler, Sai lui tendit une nouvelle canette de bière. L'alcool fait tout oublier, lui avait-on dit.

L'européen haussa les épaules et sourit.

- C'est Kaga qui l'a mauvaise envers moi parce que je suis meilleur au Go que lui depuis que nous sommes petits. C'est à lui de faire le premier pas.

- Ta gueule c'est toi qui m'en veut parce que je t'avais pris pour une fille la première fois que je t'ai vu, bishôjo ! s'exclama Kaga sur la défensive.

Hikaru et Waya se retenaient de rire. Kyagi arborait maintenant la même expression énervée qu'Akira, jusqu'à ce qu'Akari lui place une canette de bière entre les mains. Au moment où il vit l'expression de la jeune fille, sans savoir pourquoi il prit peur. Et les paroles qu'elle prononça avec le sourire lui montrèrent qu'il avait raison d'être effrayé.

- Tu devrais prévenir tes parents que tu es avec ton cousin pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent si tu rentres tard. Hikaru, tu viens avec moi au convini !

Akari attrapa le mi-blond par la manche et le traîna hors de son appart, pleine d'entrain. Sai cligna innocemment des yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- Sake, prédit Akira.

- Ahlala, Akari et ses obsessions yaoistes… soupira Waya en secouant la tête.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kyagi d'un air compatissant.

- Bon courage vieux.

- Heh ? fut la réponse intelligente du brun.

xxx

Akari n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle et avait ramené trois bouteilles de liqueur avec seulement une bouteille de jus de fruit pour mélanger, et avait fait jouer les garçons au jeu de « l'Enculé », qui est un jeu de carte où les descentes de culs sec font légion, en plus d'avoir l'air stupide lorsque l'on garde sa dernière carte sur son front.

Tout ça pour saouler Kaga et Kyagi pour les faire se…réconcilier ! Ca avait en partie fonctionné, au moins les deux garçons s'étaient supportés pendant la soirée, sans se crier dessus.

Et ce lendemain de fête ne fut pas différent des autres, c'est-à-dire : extrêmement difficile. Hikaru, Sai, Akira et Waya se retrouvèrent au petit matin à l'Institut, une boîte d'aspirine dans la poche et les paumes des mains collées au front. Seul Kyagi semblait reposé et frais comme une rose, paré pour ses parties de la journée.

Les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes…enfin pas trop longtemps parce que la lumière était trop vive pour leurs pauvres prunelles fatiguées.

En attendant le début de leurs parties, ils s'installèrent dans le salon de Go, la tête posée sur les tables fraîches de l'endroit.

Une douleur aigue telle une piqûre d'abeille se fit sentir dans la tempe d'Hikaru. La cause ? Il venait de penser soudainement à quelque chose.

- Toyaaaaa…

- Hmmmm…

- Te souviens ske tu m'avais dit ?

Akira haussa les sourcils et cligna deux fois des paupières.

- T'écoutes jamais ce que je dis et maintenant tu veux des cours de rattrapage ? Que dalle.

- Nan, pour ta partie contre Sai.

- Celle que je dois mythoner à Ogata ?

Waya haussa un sourcil. Lorsque Toya n'était pas dans son état normal, ( en état d'ébriété dans ce cas précis ) il agissait et parlait presque comme un être humain normal.

- Ogata, c'est pas l'autre hautain avec ses lunettes ? demanda Kyagi en sirotant sa canette de Ponta au raisin.

- Tu peux rajouter pervers à la liste aussi, grogna Waya. Avec un complexe obsessionnel.

- Ah ? Bon… Et donc Toya, tu dois monter une fausse partie contre Fujiwara ?

Le fils du Meijin se hissa difficilement sur ses coudes et porta un regard noyé de sake sur son interlocuteur.

- Nan, juste lui faire croire que j'ai joué contre lui, pour lui dire ensuite ce que j'en pense.

- Et tu dois en penser quoi ?

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui de tous les autres jours, faut que tu nous fasses réfléchir ? Et pourquoi t'as pas un mal de tête à t'ouvrir la boite crânienne avec un couteau à huître, hein ! s'exclama Hikaru dans un sursaut d'énergie.

- Reviens à l'état de mollusque Shindo, ça reposera tout le monde, rétorqua l'européen avec un sourire.

Sai commença à pouffer sur la table. Le mi-blond voulu lui donner un léger coup de coude mais se rata lamentablement. Son bras pendouillait dans le vide, mais comme il était apparemment trop lourd à relever, Hikaru décida que c'était aussi bien de le laisser là où il était.

- Merci bien, fit Kyagi. Donc, disais-je, tu dois en penser quoi Toya ?

- Je dois gagner, et penser qu'il a du potentiel.

Kyagi avala une gorgée de ponta en entortillant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs autour de son index gauche. Il savait bien que cette histoire ne le regardait pas, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi il fallait monter une fausse partie à faire avaler à Ogata. Mais il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus. Vu la description que ses camarades faisaient du sensei, et la force dont Sai avait fait preuve lors de la partie qu'il avait joué contre lui ( là encore il avait sentit que son adversaire n'y avait pas été à fond ), il se doutait bien que toute cette mascarade servirait à protéger Fujiwara du « complexe obsessionnel pervers » – ou quelque chose du genre – d'Ogata.

En pleine réflexion, il fini par vider sa canette, et toujours jouant avec sa mèche de cheveux, caressait doucement sa joue avec la pointe. (1)

Hikaru le regardait avec admiration : comment ce gars pouvait-il continuer à réfléchir après tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ?

Waya le fixait avec le même air bovin.

- Tu ressembles encore plus à une fille comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se recevoir une canette de jus de fruit vide en pleine tête.

- IDIOT ! cria l'européen qui se rassit ensuite calmement et parla à Akira comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce cher Ogata ne vient-il pas aujourd'hui ?

- Normalement. Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on fasse ça maintenant ?

- Pourquoi attendre ? Allez deux aspirines de plus et tout le monde est en forme ! sourit-il.

- T'es pas humain toi…soupira Hikaru en se redressant mollement.

Kyagi lui offrit un grand sourire et ricana derrière sa main. Il n'allait quand même pas leur avouer que la veille, il n'avait vidé que la bouteille de jus de fruit et seulement elle !

xxx

Et c'est ainsi que deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à jouer au Go malgré une migraine affreuse. La foule s'était rapidement regroupée autour d'eux, et le miracle se produisit : Ogata-sensei pointa le bout de son nez assez longtemps avant la fin de la partie pour avoir tout le temps d'admirer un Sai agiter son éventail d'une manière faussement stressée. Sous les yeux du pervers à lunette, il perdait. L'ex-fantôme se mordillait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire et en secouait d'avantage son éventail.

- Toya a…gagné souffla Hikaru comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Ce fut une belle partie, Fujiwara-san, sourit Akira en s'inclinant.

Kyagi qui assistait à la scène depuis un coin de la pièce, baissa la visière de sa casquette sur ses yeux et avala une énième gorgée de ponta, se moquant mentalement de la crédulité du public. Il fit un clin d'œil discret à Sai et sortit de la pièce en jetant sa canette vide à la poubelle. Exam maintenant ! Exam !

xxx

Hikaru rejoignit Waya qui l'attendait en dessous du climatiseur. Le rouquin était sagement adossé au mur frais, avalant une canette de café glacé.

- Alors ? fit-il en voyant son ami arriver.

- On attend le retour habituel : qu'Ogata en parle au Meijin et que ça arrive à nos oreilles.

Waya regarda pensivement sa canette.

- Tu fais confiance à l'autre ?

- Kyagi ?

- Ouais.

- C'est un pote de Sai, il a l'air cool, alors on va dire oui. Pas toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis peut-être juste contrarié du fait qu'il soit au cœur de l'intrigue dès son arrivée ici, alors que moi j'ai mis des années avant de connaître la vérité ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant les joues d'Hikaru façon grand-mère.

- Itatatatai ! Gomen ! Je t'achèterai des sushi mais lââââcheuh moi !

Le rouquin eut un sourire.

- D'accord, vendu. Fujiwara et l'autre jouent là non ? On s'incruste ?

- On s'incruste !

xxx

Hikaru plaça sa pierre et regarda son adversaire, sûr de lui. Mais son assurance se brisa lorsqu'Akira soupira et déposa une pierre blanche à un endroit qui bloquait complètement sa stratégie.

- Shindo, on dirait que tu n'apprends jamais.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis déconcentré ! Je veux que tu me le dises maintenant !

- Je t'ai promis de te dire ce dont mon père m'a parlé, seulement si tu arrivais à progresser durant cette partie. Ce n'est pourtant pas trop demander.

- Pour moi si ! Accouche !

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la fausse partie qu'avaient jouée Akira et Sai, et le plan avait l'air d'avoir marché comme sur des roulettes ! Ogata avait confié ses doutes au Meijin ! Ou du moins il lui en avait parlé, mais Hikaru avait envie d'être optimiste sur le sujet.

- Bien Shindo, je vais t'en parler, mais tu m'offres un thé glacé.

-…Ok… soupira un Hikaru vaincu en baissant la tête.

Un thé glacé servit plus tard, Akira se décida enfin à faire part de ses révélations.

- Ogata-sensei est finalement allé parler à mon père. Il semble pour l'instant abandonner l'idée que Fujiwara-san soit le Sai du net mais…

- Mais ?

- Il veut le tester une dernière fois, il a remarqué que nous étions tous deux fatigués, et a pensé que nous n'avions pas joué au maximum de nos capacités.

- Je savais bien que de faire ça ce jour là était une mauvaise idée, maudis Français, soupira Hikaru en faisant voleter ses mèches blondes.

- Ce n'est pas si mal que ça Shindo-kun. Ogata-sensei veut a nouveau jouer contre lui, mais dans un environnement où Fujiwara-san devra être à fond, comme lors de sa première partie en tant que professionnel. Il voulait le battre en tant que pro, non ?

- C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle là… Mais quand il aura battu Ogata, comment on v'a empêcher ce pervers de le coller ?

- On devrait peut-être former un groupe pour le protéger, comme les Weiss Kreuz…

- Toya, je vais arrêter de te prêter mes DVD…

- Il faut espérer qu'Ogata-sensei agisse comme un enfant, qu'il arrête son caprice une fois l'objet de sa convoitise obtenu, et qu'il s'en désintéresse.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Où alors il sera encore pire et viendra toquer à votre porte tous les matins !

- Ca c'est déjà moins rassurant…

xxx

- Mais c'est top moumoute ! (2)

- Top…moumoute ? répéta Hikaru en regardant Sai comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Qui lui a appris à dire ça ?

Il scanna son appartement, et ne vit qu'un Waya secouant lentement la tête de dépit, un Kyagi affichant un sourire trop plein de dents, et un Sai clignant bêtement des paupières.

…

Un Kyagi souriant de toutes ses dents ?

- TOI ! s'écria Hikaru en pointant son doigt vers le brun portant une casquette. Arrête de lui apprendre des trucs débiles !

- Mais je proteste ce n'est pas moi ! C'est le jeu que je lui ai prêté !

- Donc c'est de ta faute… grogna le mi-blond.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, même si tu deviens pro Fujiwara-kun, ça ne veut pas dire qu'Ogata te laissera en paix si tu gagnes contre lui, exposa Waya en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Peut-être que si je le bats suffisamment souvent il en aura assez et me laissera tomber ?

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça depuis le début alors ? demanda Kyagi en haussant un sourcil.

Sai pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif.

- Ca m'amuse ! Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne raison, mais à cause de son arrogance j'ai envie de le battre, parce qu'il me fait penser à quelqu'un, répondit-il le regard dans le lointain.

Hikaru le regarda un instant, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- L'autre professeur ?

Sai se redressa et hocha la tête en souriant.

- L'était pas top moumoute lui ! (3)

xxx

- On y est hein ? On y est ? On y est ?

- Bien sûr qu'on y est, tu croyais quoi !

Sai sauta sur le dos de Kyagi qui battit des bras pour tenir en équilibre, feuille des résultats en main.

- C'est géniaaaal !

- Arrêtes ton délire, c'était obligé que tu y arrives, et moi j'avais pas le choix.

Sai fini par poser les pieds à terre sans se rendre compte que tout le monde les regardait.

- Mais c'est bien on va faire la fête encore !

- Génial…

- T'as pas l'air content ! Pourtant si on fait la fête tu reverras ton cousin, c'est pas bien ça ?

Kyagi cligna des yeux et fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Quoi que t'a raison, vais lui envoyer ma réussite dans la tronche ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire. Allez vite on va voir Hikaru !

Et c'est ainsi que deux des trois heureux vainqueurs de l'exam pro quittèrent la salle sous les regards médusés du reste des participants.

_A Suivre…_

(1) Lui il me ressemble de plus en plus / sweatdrop/ je fais tout le temps ça en cours /re-sweatdrop/

(2) Alors ça faut que je vous en parle : j'avais vu cette expression "c'est top moumoute" dans un jeu ( Musashi : Samurai Legend ) et comme dans ma région ça ne se dit pas, mais alors pas du tout ( chez moi on dit des trucs comme "c'est gavé trop laid" c'est pas mieux mais ça fait moins rire lol ), ben ça m'a bien faite rire ( et aussi Katiel qui était avec moi à ce moment là ) et depuis on le dit pour n'importe quoi, et j'ai voulu le mettre là, voilà / sweatdrop/

(3) Je ne sais pas si l'allusion est assez claire, mais Hikaru et Sai parlent du second professeur de Go de l'empereur à l'époque où Sai était vivant, celui qui a triché et qui a fait croire que c'était Sai.

**Fisou** : voilà, le dernier chapitre est enfin terminé. ( ne vous inquiétez pas, y'a un épilogue /sweatdrop/ ) J'aurais mis le temps -- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dessus, il me plait moyennement, j'ai fait mon possible pour que mon OC ( Kyagi ) ne vous soit pas désagréable, et j'ai essayé de ne pas trop bâcler non plus. Mais bon, c'est la fin, et je ne suis pas mécontente de m'y être remise, même si mon inspiration sur cette fic rase le sol !  
Voilà voilà, rdv dans l'épilogue !


	14. Epilogue

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Rebirth  
**Genre** : Remède pour Déprime post-fin d'Hikago, c'est à dire, avec un Sai vivant dedans !  
**Base** : Hikaru no Go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rebirth**

xxx

£ Epilogue £

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé.

Un vent tiède se lève et joue comme un enfant avec mes cheveux. Mes paupières se ferment doucement, il me faut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive. Quoi que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces derniers temps. Mon âme millénaire a réintégré mon corps dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne, grâce à mon petit Hikaru.

J'avoue avoir pris l'habitude de vivre dans l'ombre, si l'ont peut appeler être un esprit "vivre", et maintenant je m'apprête à m'ouvrir au monde entier, mais cela m'effraie un peu, d'avoir une vie à moi…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Hikaru.

- Allez Sai, c'est l'heure !

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde le bâtiment en face de moi. L'Institut de Go dans lequel j'ai maintenant l'habitude de passer des heures en compagnie de mes amis.

Aujourd'hui je dois y jouer ma première partie en tant que joueur professionnel. Ogata-san s'est bien débrouillé et il est effectivement mon adversaire, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Lui fermer le clapet me fera le plus grand plaisir. Et même si Hikaru ne veut pas l'avouer, il n'attend que ça lui aussi.

Hikaru, ce garçon s'inquiète encore plus pour moi que moi pour ma propre personne.

- Oui, allons-y ! fis-je avec un sourire.

Les Dieux m'ont accordé une nouvelle chance de vivre la vie que j'avais abandonnée, et même si Ogata-san doit être celui qui me posera des bâtons dans les roues, je sais que j'arriverai à franchir les étapes, et que je vivrai une vie sans regrets. Parce que maintenant je ne suis plus seul, et que j'aime vraiment cette nouvelle vie.

Hikaru lâche mon épaule, et nous pénétrons enfin l'enceinte du bâtiment. J'aperçois Ogata au loin qui hoche la tête vers moi en un léger salut, du tabac entre les lèvres. Il a l'air vraiment sûr de lui.

- Ecrase-le ! me chuchote Hikaru avant de me donner une tape encourageante dans le dos.

Je souris et hoche ostensiblement la tête, avant de me diriger vers mon adversaire.

Ce soir ça allait encore être la fête chez Hikaru !

**Fin**

**Fisou** : Bah voilà, c'est fini… Ca me fait quand même bizarre /sweatdrop/  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de faire le point de vue de Sai, alors que ce n'était vraiment pas prévu à la base, mais j'aime bien :) Un Sai un peu mélancolique, mais qui a espoir ! ( ça se voit pas trop que je ne fais que regarder des shônens en ce moment ? lol )  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors je me tais ! J'espère seulement que ça vous a plu, et peut-être à bientôt dans une autre fic :-)  
Et laissez-moi une review, ça me fera plaisir ! Et même si c'est pour m'engueuler !


End file.
